Leather & Lace
by PaisleyRose
Summary: Ok, sue me, I'm in a dark mood..and this fills my void.
1. Chapter 1

**Leather & Lace**

**By**

**Paisley Rose**

**Disclaimer.**

**Yada yada yada ya…**

**You all know the drill**

**IT'S NOT MINE.**

**Prolouge.**

**Never poke a tiger**

The goblins went into hiding, he was on the warpath, and they didn't want to be targets. He'd been in a bad mood for days or was it weeks now. It had started right after he'd returned from the world of man, and had seen her celebrating her victory with her underworld friends. He had come back to the destruction she'd left in her wake. His castle was a shambles, his Labyrinth defeated. His plans of her surrendering to him and becoming his pretty little Queen had been shattered. Not unlike his beautiful room of stairs. Now all he had was the echo of her worlds.

_**"You have no power over me." **_

The words played over and over, becoming an audible echo in what was left of his home. Leaving him filled with anger and pain. He had offered her not only her dreams; he'd offered her his kingdom and himself. How dare she reject him! To add insult to injury she had not only gone merrily off with the child he'd already claimed as an heir, but she went off to celebrate her victory inviting his subjects into her rooms. All but he had been invited.

Goblins hid behind what was left of the shambles of his home.

Fae King's powers reflected their emotions, his powers darkened even as his mood did. His once funny and playful castle now turned into a dark and foreboding fortress. Even the Labyrinth responded to his darker mood, it took on a far more dangerous edge to it. The inhabitants quivered and repented loudly to him their betrayal with the girl. Except for three, who were as unrepentant as the girl.

Jareth sat in his new throne room, the only thing that remained the same was the throne itself which had been of his original design. He watched as the three were brought in, chained and bound. He smiled at them with a predatory smile. "Ah, comes my fine traitors."

Hoggle looked at the King, trying not to cower. Sir Didymus held his head up high, ignoring the chains on his hands and feet. Ludo, the orange beast looked about like a child, not understanding why he was there.

Jareth rose from his throne and moved toward them. He snapped his riding crop in front of Hoggle's nose. "I hope you all enjoyed yourselves with the girl." He said in a dangerous tone.

Hoggle glared at him, "As a matter of fact, we did." He boasted. "The best part was you were not there!"

Jareth brought the crop down on the dwarfs head with a loud angry crack. The dwarf staggered and went to its knees. "Yes, I noticed how much the little girl likes to party with friends. Well, we're going to make sure she has new friends. Friends who are not nearly as noble as you three, Friends who will induce her to come to a little party I intend to throw for the girl."

Sir Didymus' eyes narrowed down his long snout. "You mean to hurt our Lady?"

Jareth smiled back at the little Knight. "No," He sneered lewdly. "There would be no fun in hurting her."

Ludo looked at the king and scratched his great head. "Sharwaaaa friend."

Jareth rolled his eyes. "Shut up."

Sir Didymus shook his head at the King. "Sire, the maiden bested ye on the field of honor, fairly."

Jareth looked at them. "You all betrayed your king and your kingdom!" He pointed out. "I gave you orders!" He shouted at Hoggle who cowered. "You ignored them." He turned to the little Knight. "And you left your post to go off on a quest!" He looked at the beast and just waved a hand, not having words.

Hoggle watched the King with hooded eyes. "She's a persuasive little minx." He offered in defense.

A voice entering the throne room cut in. "She's becoming a young woman."

Jareth turned to see the wise old man from his garden. "What do you want?"

The old man took a seat, "You've caused the garden to become unpleasant."

Jareth smiled. "It's going to become a great deal more unpleasant." He promise.

The old man shook his head. "Not wise my boy."

"You've a suggestion?" the Goblin King snapped.

"Take the battle to her territory, leave ours to heal." The hat on the old man's head offered.

Hoggle protested. "You can't do that."

The hat, the old man and the King all in unison shouted. "Shut up."

Sir Didymus placed a hand on Hoggle's wrist to quiet him.

The King smiled, "Take my battle away from here, eh?" he gave it thought and liked the idea forming. Even as his dark mood lightened, still remaining dangerous, the environment of the castle and the Labyrinth responded in kind. "Yes, let's allow our land to heal, while we tear her world shreds." He looked at the old man, "Perhaps we'll just give her a hand becoming a woman."

Hoggle gasped, but had placed a hand over his mouth to capture the sound.

"And perhaps see how she likes rejection while we're at it." He smiled making plans. "Take the traitors away! Put them in the dungeon."

"Bye bye!" the hat called as the three were lead out. "I'm going to miss them." It said with not a trace of remorse.

Jareth drew a crystal from the air. "I will need a base of operations, a place to connect the magic of our realm to the energies of theirs." He searched and found that on the outskirts of the town Sarah lived in were Ley lines. He also noted an old estate that would make the perfect base. He tossed the crystal high into the air, disappearing as it shattered in the air into dust.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Chapter one**

**New friends and acquaintances**

Sarah had spent the summer following her experience in the Underground in New York with her mother. It had given her a perspective on her home life. Karen, her stepmother was not really all that bad. Sure she was not the vivacious Linda, but she was not all that bad. Sarah more or less offered her stepmother a truce, unspoken but offered.

It was a few days before the new year of classes began that Sarah looked at her room. Stuffed toys, story books, and childhood treasures stared back at her. She was standing in her door way, out in the hall, looking in when Karen came up behind her with the laundry basket.

"What are you doing?" She asked the girl.

Sarah turned and flashed a little smile. "Trying to see it from an objective perspective." She pointed into the room. "I want to see what a first impression of my room is."

Karen nodded, "What's the verdict?"

"It's childish." Groaned the girl who was weeks from turning sixteen.

Karen put the basket down on the chair sitting in the hall. "What would you change?"

Sarah walked in, "Everything!" her hands waved about the room. "I want to change it all. From the color of the walls to the bed, to …oh just everything."

Looking about, her stepmother offered. "We could make some nice changes without having to get rid of the furnishings…Just a few minor changes. Say we take down that canopy, and the little drapes… change the color of the walls and bring in some new linens."

Sarah looked at her. "Could we?"

Karen nodded, "I don't see why not. Perhaps some nice grown up wall paper…" she tapped her chin. "I think we still have some left from the stuff we used in our bedroom, put up a bit of cove and make a chair rail…what do you think?"

Sarah loved the paper in Karen's room, but had always resented the other woman too much to admit it. "I like that idea. But I'd like richer tones in the accents and linens then what you used."

"Fair enough." Karen smiled. "I've got a sample of the paper in a book downstairs. Why don't we go look for paint and linens this afternoon?" She offered. "We can paint this weekend while your father is out of town."

Sarah loved the idea. "That would be great!" She looked at the room. "Thanks…" she paused, not sure what to call the other.

"Oh for heaven's sake, you can call me Karen." Her stepmother laughed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

An afternoon of shopping had produced some interesting purchases. Paint, linens and other accessories had been placed in the laundry room. Sarah after dinner took boxes up to her room and began to pack away her childhood. The stuffed toys were the first things to be packed. She hugged, and kissed a few goodbyes before placing them carefully in the box and closing it up. Next was the books, she picked out one or two of the antique ones to keep on the new shelf that Karen had purchased for her to go with the desk she had also purchased. The rest of the books were packed away. She cleared the walls of childhood memories as well as taking down the cornice her mother had placed over the bed, telling her it was fit for a princess. Right now she didn't want to think of anything having to do with royalty.

Sarah looked at her vanity, and the little almost grotesque statuette. She picked it up gingerly and looked about. No way was she letting this stay out. Finding a shoe box under her bed, she laid the figurine within and then put it in the bottom of a box to be covered over with other items from her vanity, including the music box she'd once treasured that now only gave her distress and the willies. It had played "Green sleeves" when it had been new. Now it played a different song, one Sarah never wanted to hear again.

Her father was in the hall when she made her third trip up to the attic. "What's up?" he asked as she walked past him.

"Putting some things away in storage, daddy." She said making another trip.

"Don't just dump things up there!" He shouted up to her. "I've got things in order you know."

She looked down at him. "I know, I'm being careful."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Karen had asked her brother to come and help with the painting and the wall paper. He'd been only too glad to be of help. It pleased him to see his sister and her stepchild finally getting along. He listened as the two females chattered about the room and making a new floor plan.

When Saturday was over, the room was almost finished. Karen told Sarah to sleep in the guest room for the night and allow the paint to dry before trying to move the furnishings. Her brother was returning to help move furniture with a buddy the next day. Monday morning, Sarah awoke in a newly decorated bedroom. She pushed back her long hair and smiled, happy with the new changes and the new direction she was taking in life.

She had dressed for her first day, a half day at that, and came down to breakfast in a better mood than she'd been in. It had seemed like years since she'd felt this good about anything. When she arrived in the breakfast room, her father was finishing his coffee and reading the morning paper. He took little notice of her and left a few minuets later. Sarah waited until he was gone and then turned to Karen.

"I want to get my hair cut." She announced boldly.

Karen looked worried. "Your beautiful hair?" She reached out to touch the long dark hair. "Oh Sarah, no."

"Oh come on, I look like a little kid with this haircut!" Sarah said. "I don't want to take it all off, just change it a bit, give it shape and some bounce…I'm not talking about cutting it all off."

Her stepmother sighed. "Alright, then, what do you have in mind?"

After school, Sarah and Karen met at the salon where Karen had her hair done weekly. They went over the plan with a stylist who seemed reluctant to cut even one strand of Sarah's hair. Finally won over the stylist sat Sarah in her chair and wrapped the cape round the girls neck. After a good washing the hair was combed and the stylist began to take the first cuts. "Remember, once it's off, it's off until it grows back." He warned.

"Do it." Sarah closed her eyes. He took the first cut, and the hair that had originally reached nearly down the middle of her back was now just below her shoulder. He layered it as he went up higher. When he finished the floor was littered with long dark hair in clumps. He took up the blow dryer and was amazed at the deep waves and curl in the now lighter hair.

Sarah turned to look at herself in the mirror, she smiled. "I like it."

"It's still long." The stylist said. "You can do amazing things with it at this length."

"At least it doesn't make me look like a little kid." Sarah said, pleased with the new look.

Karen still had misgivings. "Your father is going to have a fit." She said as she paid the bill.

"No, he won't." Sarah said hooking her arm into that of her stepmother. "He won't even notice."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The next morning at breakfast, Robert took a look at his daughter and went back to his paper. "New sweater?" He asked turning the page.

"Yep." Sarah said as she winked at Karen. "That's right daddy."

"Nice." He mused as he read the political page.

Karen poured him more coffee and breathed a sigh of relief. "So you have a full day of classes today, Sarah?" She asked.

"Yep, and I'm going to be late getting home, I want to check out some of the clubs…you know pep club and that sort of thing." Sarah said gathering the books she's laid on the table the night before. "I'm going all out this year."

"That's nice," her father said behind the paper.

Karen rolled her eyes. "Have a good day dear."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The community high school was a long bus ride from home. Sarah's Dad had bought the old Victorian years ago while he was still married to Linda. It had been a wreck, and he had poured a lot of money into it. When Linda left, he kept the house and Sarah as well. Now the house looked like a jewel and Sarah knew it.

She walked though the halls of the school she'd been enrolled in for the last two years. She found her locker and began to work the combo on the lock. She heard some whispers behind her, and gave an over the shoulder look toward the group of girls snickering at her. Once more she was going to be targeted she knew. When she turned to say something the group of girls had moved on. Sarah wondered if a new haircut would help, now.

Her first class of the day was Math, and she prepared to take down notes. A girl came into the room, handing a note to the instructor. She didn't look like the rest of the class, there was an air of wild abandon to the girl. The instructor looked at the note and said, "Class this is Sophie Curtis. Miss Curtis, take that seat in the second row."

Sophie Curtis took her seat, and Sarah blinked watching the girl. She looked like a Madonna video, or something out of a Madonna video. Her hair was three or four shades of blond, cut wildly like Madonna's hair had been in her early videos. She wore leggings of dark red under a pink skirt, held on by suspenders over a blue top. Some of the more bold popular girls snickered at her, but Sophie didn't seem to notice. She looked over at Sarah, and her notes.

"Take some for me." She mouthed. When the class ended, Sophie looked over at Sarah. "Hey, what you got next?"

Sarah looked at her schedule and said. "History."

"Bummer," the other girl said. "I've got a study hall. What time you have lunch?"

"Third lunch." She showed the other girl.

"Me too, what say we sit together?" Sophie offered. "You seem a bit cooler than the rest of these hicks."

Sarah giggled, at hearing her classmates being referred to as hicks. "Sure, I'm Sarah…Sarah Williams."

"Well you know I'm Sophie thanks to that dullsville teacher." They exited the room together. "So I'll meet you at the cafeteria." She then took her map and schedule and headed toward her next class.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah was in line when Sophie found her. "Anything worth eating in this joint?" Sophie asked.

"The fruit is safe." Sarah said quietly.

Sophie smiled. "Honest, I like that." Hooking her arm in Sarah's she said. "Let's blow this pop stand." She dragged her out of the line and toward the vending machines that held juice and bottled water. Sophie got a couple of bottles of juice and then pulled Sarah out of the lunchroom and out toward the courtyard of the school. "God one more minute in there and I'd go nuts!" She handed a bottle of juice to Sarah. "How do you stand it?"

"I don't know…I've lived here most my life." Sarah said opening the bottle she'd been offered and took a sip. "I guess I'm just resigned to it."

Sophie stretched out under a tree. "I notice you're not in one of the snobby little cliques."

"No." Sarah agreed. "I'm an outcast."

A dark smile came over the face of the other girl. "Being an outcast can be fun, you know. Or do you?" She sipped her juice. "So what did you do to be cast off?"

"I didn't, my mother did." Sarah sat on the grass beside the girl who looked like a punk rocker. "My mother is an actress and she left here to peruse a career. Leaving me with my dad, and now a stepmom."

Sophie laughed. "Is that all? Oh then they are gonna love me…I'm a rockers love child." She boasted. "My mother was a groupie back in the day…she still is if the truth be told."

She smiled, "So who's your mother?"

"Linda Williams, who's your father?" Sarah asked without thinking.

"Lance Curtis." Sophie sighed. "He was kind enough to give me his last name even though he and mom never walked down the isle." She spoke as if it didn't matter to her one way or the other. "So what do you say, Sarah, how about us outcast banding together?"

Sarah looked at the other girl and blinked. "What you got in mind, Sophie? I don't really want to rob a bank or anything."

Sophie rolled to her side laughing. "Nothing quite that serious, not just yet." The punkster said lightly. "I just figure we'd do better together than separately…unless you really feel like trying to fit in with the 'in crowd'."

Sarah noticed that even out here they were getting stared at by the popular crowd. "It doesn't seem to be an option."

The blond sat up and finished her juice. "I wish you had been in my other two classes…talk about boring! Here, let's compare afternoon classes." She handed her schedule over to Sarah. "Anything?"

Sarah nodded. "We've got the next three classes together. Including PE."

"Cool beans, Jean." Sophie trumpeted. "At least there will be one friendly face for each of us."

Sarah stood up. "Come on, let's go."

Sophie stretched, "What you got going after school?"

"I was going to try and join one or two of the school clubs, but it seems pointless now." Sarah inclined her head toward the groups staring at them. "Why?"

"I thought maybe we'd hang together." Sophie said. "Suppose if I light up, some teacher or school rep will have a hissy?"

Sarah hoped the girl was referring to cigarettes but didn't ask. "Don't! There's a no tolerance policy. You have to be at least a mile from the school to do anything."

The punky blond bobbed up and down. "It's cool. I won't blow it, pal." She looked at Sarah. "So you want to hang?"

Sarah looked at the other and felt a strange sense of adventure and camaraderie. "Why not."

"Cool." Sophie walked beside her as they went back toward the building.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

When the classes ended, Sarah put what books she didn't need for homework into her locker and waited for Sophie to gather hers. When Sophie came toward her she had a big grin on her face. "What did you do?"

"Put a snob in her place." Sophie hooked her arm into Sarah's. "Some hick just asked me which rocker spawned me so I told her." She was as happy as a lark. "You should have seen her face, it was priceless!"

Sarah laughed. "Where do you live?" When given her address, Sarah sighed. "That's near me, but I didn't see you on the bus."

"Bus?" Asked Sophie. "Hey babe, daddy-o gave me a car for my sixteenth!" She pointed to the lot. "Granted it's not a Jag like his or a Vet like my mom's but hey it's four wheels and it's paid for." They began to walk toward the lot.

Sarah looked at the red mustang. "This is your car?"

"Yep, get in." She unlocked the doors. "And direct me to the nearest mall."

Sarah giggled, got in and gave directions.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth watched the pair in the crystal in his hand, pleased that his plans were going so well. The old man leaned over the back of his chair and watched as well. Only the bird in the hat seemed to be disinterested. "The rocker's daughter has found our Sarah."

"Did you doubt she would?" the old man asked.

"Not for a second." Jareth said with glee. "Not for a second."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

Sophie pulled up in front of the Williams' house and honked the horn. Sarah shouted out her bedroom window she'd be right down. Karen looked out the front door and as Sarah came down the stairs asked, "Who is that?"

"Sophie Curtis, she's new." Sarah said heading for the kitchen for her juice. "She offered to drive me to and from school so I don't have to take the bus. We've got a few classes together…and I really like her. She's…different."

Robert looked up, "Did you say Sophie Curtis?" He looked at Karen. "We represent her mother…I'm working on her trust fund." He motioned Sarah. "Invite her in."

Sarah smiled, "Sure." She ran to the front door. "Hey Sophie, come on in."

The blond shut off her engine and came to the door. "What's up?"

"My folks want to meet you." Sarah warned.

"Ok, best behavior." Sophie, who was less outlandishly dressed than the day before, sauntered behind Sarah.

"Dad, Karen, this is Sophie Curtis, Sophie, my father Robert Williams, and my stepmother Karen." A cry was heard above and Sarah smiled. "That's my little brother Toby."

Karen excused herself quickly to see to the boy. "Nice to meet you." She shot a look at Robert.

Robert motioned the girl to be seated. "I met with your mother last week young lady. I'm the man in charge of seeing to it that your trust fund is adequate."

"You're my lawyer? Cool beans!" Sophie cracked. She extended her hand to Sarah's father. "I'm glad to meet you, I've a few ideas I'd like to discuss with you about my future."

Robert cracked a wide grin. "Oh really?" He looked at her closely. "I should be interested in hearing what you have to say."

"Fantastic!" Sophie beamed a grin. "See, Daddy and Mom doesn't really listen. Oh I know they care, and they want to make sure things are secure for me… but hey, it's my life…I'd like an equal say in what happens to me!" She nodded when Sarah offered her juice. "See I want something different from what they think I should want."

"What do you want, Sophie?" Robert asked, finding her honesty refreshing.

"I want to be an artist!" She pulled out of her oversized purse a sketch book and handed it over to Robert. "I take every class I can! Sketching, painting, clay work…you name it I'm learning it."

Robert looked at the drawings, at first to be polite then because he was interested. "These are good…no some are better than good. Have you applied to any art academies?"

"Not yet." Sophie answered. "So Mr. Lawyer… you're my last hope. Think you can convince them?"

He passed the book back to her. "I think I can make some suggestions to both you and your mom… and your father who refuses to answer our calls."

"Oh Daddy's not refusing to answer calls…" she laughed. "He's on the road. Tour won't end for another six weeks."

"Your mother should have told me that." Robert sighed. "I feel like a fool leaving message after message."

Sophie looked at the clock, "We gotta hit the road ourselves. Nice to meet you, Mr. Williams."

Karen with Toby in her arms had been listening to the conversation. "Sophie, anytime you want to come by, you're welcome."

"Thanks." She looked pleased, and winked at the little boy in Sarah's stepmother's arms.

Sarah followed her out to the car, "That was amazing."

"Your folks are kinda cool." Sophie said, than added. "For old folks."

Sarah gave the conversation some thought, "You know Daddy is likely going to suggest a design school, garment or interior."

"Falls right into my plans then. Schools today and galleries tomorrow!" Sophie said as she pulled away from the curb. "Long as I can do what I want, I'll be happy."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah sat in class daydreaming of wandering though a maze of hedges. She barely heard the English teacher when he called on her.

"Miss Williams… Miss Williams…Sarah!" She looked at him and he repeated. "Read the next portion of the poem, if you please."

Sarah looked down at her book; Sophie whispered "Third part." Sarah found the right lines and began to read the lovely old sonnets. The teacher moved on to the next person. When they left class Sophie teased her friend. "Where the hell were you, and how do I get there?"

Sarah blushed. "You know if I didn't know better I'd say I had spring fever." She excused her silly mood lightly. "I can't seem to keep my mind on schoolwork."

The punky blond was not letting her off that lightly. "So come on, what had you all dreamy eyed? Or was it a who?"

"I don't have a boy friend if that's what you're asking." Sarah sighed. "I was dreaming about a maze."

"A maze, you get dreamy eyed over a maze?" Sophie shook her head. "And they call me crazy."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth looked at the house, with its winding stairs and its large rooms. "This will do nicely." He said to the agent. "I like the looks of it."

The man looked at him and nodded. "It's a bargain, and it comes furnished."

Jareth nodded again. "I'll take it. It's perfect for my needs. I do have one or two modifications and alterations to make once I move in. Some improvements to the grounds, new gardens and all." He smiled at the agent. "Will the owner take cash? And does he understand I wish to move in immediately."

The agent, thinking of his fat commission nodded. "Anything you like, and I'm sure you'll find it's the perfect home for a large family."

Jareth thought of all the people he was going to bring into the home, "Pity I don't have a large family…however I do entertain a good many people on a constant basis." He pushed back his coat to put his hand in his pocket. "And you say there's a Roman bath styled pool?"

Nodding like a chichi dog in the window of a car, the agent was eager to please this client. "Oh yes sir, the house has a decadent past, something of a legend here about. The original owner was said to hold orgies here, and that he belonged to some kind of sexual secret society. His descendants denied it for years, but they also refused to live within this house. The house is riddled with secret passages, and hidden rooms and a labyrinth of tunnels beneath it."

Jareth raised a brow, "A decadent secret society?"

"In the twenties…" The agent said giddily. "I'm sure you've heard of Jason Wilde, the artist. This was his home away from home…his wife and children were never here. He entertained a lot of artists out here. Actors and other… decadent individuals."

Jareth looked at the house; it looked as if it were well cared for. "So who's been keeping the maintenance of the house and grounds up?"

"The owners have hired staffs of people over the years. Though no one has lived here, the house has been kept immaculate." The agent looked over his records. "We've the name of the service here." He handed it to the prospective buyer.

Jareth tapped his chin, "I'm intrigued," he said to the agent. "You mean to tell me the family don't want any of the fine art or furnishings?"

"No." The agent looked at the rather overtly sexual statues in the grand hall. "They want the estate sold as a lot. What you do with the art as you call it after you buy it is your problem. You see, Mr. Wilde's family don't approve of this collection. In fact I doubt it was ever cataloged. Most of the work is not by known artists, he preferred the works of unknowns."

"I'll take it." Jareth said quietly. "I find it exactly to my liking." He looked toward the road. "Tell me if I through a wild party, how far do I have to worry about the sound carrying?"

"Your nearest neighbor is over a half a mile on either side of the estate, sir." The agent was getting the contracts out. "We can provide you with the name of a private security force. Many of our clients of the fine old estates prefer private guards to trusting the local police force for protection."

"I have my own security people." Jareth said off handedly. "They've been with me forever and I trust them completely." He pointed to the road. "How far is it to the town?"

"Three miles to the edge of town, four or five to the heart of the downtown with our lovely park at the center." The agent handed the contract to the man. "You may want to have your lawyer look this over."

Jareth read the contract over. "I'm an expert on law; I can read this over myself, thank you." He nodded. "This will do very nicely." He snapped his fingers and the agent handed him a pen. "My people will be arriving this afternoon, to begin the take over."

"It's a pleasure doing business with you Mr. Faeking, if there is anything else my office can do for you, don't hesitate to call on us." The agent was pleased at unloading the white elephant that this estate had become on the unsuspecting client.

Jareth's lips thinned. "Soon these grounds will be teaming with activity. I'm a supporter of the artistic world myself. Your Mr. Wilde and I have that in common. There will be poets and painters, sculptors and artists of all kinds roaming freely." He laughed lightly, "A kingdom all my own….Not unlike your Vanderbilt's…"

The agent felt a goose walk over his grave and shivered. "If you say so…sir." More than anything he wanted to take the signed contract and the cash and leave. He didn't want to think about what the community would do when a new Artists community popped up on the olde Wilde estate.

Jareth looked about the house. "Paradisia, indeed." He breathed low.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sophie lit up a cigarette as soon as they were off school grounds, seeing the disapproval on Sarah's face she held it out and said. "I only smoke tobacco, and my mom knows. So does my Dad." She then added for good measure. "I don't do drugs, Sarah. I've seen first hand how messed up doing that shit can get you. Nothing like seeing your father's drummer die of an OD to put that straight in your head, believe me!"

"You saw someone die?"

Sophie nodded looking only at the road now. "It's a mean world out there, Sarah…With lots of mean little truths. And I've seen more than most kids our age."

Sarah looked out the window, "I guess."

Sophie changed the subject. "I have to go over to Henderson to pick up some art supplies I can't get in our one horse town. Come with me."

"Ok." Sarah smiled back at her friend as they passed the turn off that would have taken them to Sarah's house. "Hey, look…someone's moving into the old Wilde house."

"I saw that place when we came to town, looks like a town all its own." Sophie laughed. "So what is that place anyway?"

Sarah looked over at the girl in total amazement. "You never heard of Jason Wilde?"

Sophie applied the breaks and pulled off the road. "You're telling me that's the house Jason Wilde built? That's Paradisia?" She turned off the engine and stepped out of the car. "I thought it was more or less a fable…or legend…" She looked toward the house beyond the hedge and wall they were parked near. "Wow, look at the size of that place! There must be a dozen buildings."

Sarah came to stand beside her. "I've only seen the green houses and the stables." She explained. "Daddy was the lawyer for the family when I was little. My mother and I came here once to go riding."

"You lucky bitch!" Sophie looked at her friend. "I studied Wilde's style of nudes when I was in Paris a couple of years ago with my Dad on tour. I spent days in the museums and art galleries. His details were phenomenal!"

"Well here, he was something akin to the devil!" Sarah explained. "He was said to keep hordes of young girls for his pleasure. He threw wild parties and drunken orgies. God only knows what went on in there, but when he died, his wife and children refused to step foot in there. They preferred to live out on Long Island, away from his decadence."

"So how did you get on the grounds?" The blond asked with wide blue eyes.

Sarah backed away, and moved back to the car. "It was a movie…they were filming here and my mother and I were…local extras….My mother was big with the local actor's guild…and they called on her to do a bit part because she was an expert rider…it was there she met…Jeremy... the man she left my dad for."

"The man or the career?" Sophie asked coming back to the car.

"Both I guess." Sarah looked back at Paradisia. "I have no idea of who could afford to buy this place. I didn't even know it was back up on the market."

"Well best of luck to him or her, they've got mighty big shoes to fill. Jason Wilde was a mega man!" Sophie boasted pulling the car back onto the road.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth looked toward the road; saw the little car with the two female occupants looking over the hedge at the house. He took a deep breath. "Sarah." He said, his voice caressing the name as he always did.

"You can tell from this distance?" The old man asked.

"From across the world." Jareth stated. He turned away from his window when the pair pulled away. "Is everything in order?"

"Yes, sire." The old one bowed. His hat looked down at him with disgust.

"Good." Jareth lounged on a settee. "And our friends in the art world are they complying with my …requests?"

"Your orders have been sent out." The bird said in a snippety tone.

"Good." The Fae King repeated. "In a few short days the legends and wicked tales will again come to life." He dismissed the old man and then said aloud. "And Sarah Williams will pay dearly for having rejecting what is inevitable."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

Sarah took Merlin for a long walk after dinner, heading toward the park and her favorite spot by the pond where the swans swam. She let the dog off his leash and he bounded over the stone bridge as he had done in the past. Sarah looked at the knolls and the winding path with a touch of sadness. This place was never going to seem quite the same, not ever again. Not now that she'd journeyed into the Fae World. Having been in the Underground she had to say Aboveground was dull in comparison.

She leaned forlornly on the obelisk, and sighed deeply. She had hoped when she put the toys, games and costumes away that her life would just magically straighten itself out. That was not happening. Not even the haircut and new clothes had made much difference. She was still the outcast. Still standing on the outside of the large groups that other kids belonged to. The only consolation seemed to be Sophie.

Looking down at her, watching from what he thought was a safe distance was the owl form of the Goblin King. He watched as the girl struggled with her own demons.

"I won't do it!" She proclaimed aloud. "I won't fall back into that old pattern! I won't. I don't want the little girl fantasies. I don't." She gripped the hard obelisk and held on to it as if it would ground her to her world.

Jareth called up a gentle wind, it seemed to whisper words she wanted forgotten.

Sarah put her back on the cool stone surface of the obelisk. "No…" she moaned softly. "You can't make me say it again."

The trees and shrubs seemed to answer. _**'I ask so little.'**_ The eyes of the owl followed her as she pushed away from the stone monument.

Sarah called her dog to her side, and looked about the park. "If you're here, hear me! I don't need you! I don't want you!" She grabbed the collar of the dog and reattached the leash. "Leave me alone."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Three weeks later Sophie looked at the art instructor, "That's so provincial!" She complained.

The teacher, who was overworked, underpaid, and under the gun shrugged. "What do you want from me, Miss Curtis? I have to go by what the school board is allowing."

"So you bow down to the whims of provincial minds?" The blond shook her head, "That's bogus!"

The instructor agreed with the girl, even if he could not voice it. He looked down at his desk and picked up the invitation that had arrived. "Miss Curtis, there's a new artist colony forming at the old Wilde estate." He held out the invitation. "For reasons I cannot and will not go into, I'm not able to avail myself of their company and instruction. You however may find this weekend's symposium of some use."

Sophie looked at the card. "Are you kidding?" She read the names of artist, some of whom she had admired. "You'd send me in your place?"

"Why not?" he asked. "You've a great talent, and are mature beyond your years. And you're not under the influence of provincial minds. There's a class being given this weekend that I think you'll find fascinating. It's called Human Form, and the lecture is given by Pablo."

"He's brilliant!" Sophie giggled wildly. "He makes his nudes look like they are breathing!"

"Yes, well…" The instructor recalled a day not so long ago when he too was so enthusiastic about the art world. "Go and live your dream, Sophie. Don't let them do to you what they've done to me."

Sophie looked at the invitation in her hand. "What do you want in return?" she was suspicious of gifts. Being her father's daughter had a cost, and she was use to people using her to get to her father, or get favors.

The man looked at her, "Why young lady, what could I want from you?" He could not miss that the girl was unlike any of the students he'd taught in the last five years. She was a free spirit and gave off the most delightful sexuality. Had she not been under aged, he'd be sorely tempted.

Sophie sat on his desk and looked for a moment much older than sixteen. "I'm no innocent rose, or one of your local hicks. What do you want?" Her voice was slightly inviting.

The art teacher sat back and sighed, "You're jail bait, Sophie." He stated. "When you're not, we may well talk again… until then, go and enjoy the Bohemian life I can not."

Sophie slipped off the desk walked around behind the man's chair and slipped her arms over his shoulders to hug him, she whispered in his ear. "I won't let them make me sell out, Mr. Logan. I'll do you proud."

Logan closed his eyes. "You do that, little girl." He said before she ended the hug. "I'll send in the acceptance for the symposium explaining that you are attending in my place."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth sat behind his deck in the study of the mansion, going over the acceptances for the symposium. He was pleased to see Logan had given his invitation to Sophie Curtis. He looked up as the butler entered. "Are the artists being settled?"

"Yes, Sire." The servant bowed deeply.

"Make that sir here, Hoggens. We don't need to explain our titles and status." Jareth looked down at the paper work before him. "Have the musicians arrived?"

"They are being given their instructions as you wished, Sir." The formally dressed and mannered servant kept a stoic face.

"Good, I want classical music in the formal gardens and in the foyer. Has the sound system been upgraded in the pool house? Oh and has the company arrived to make the modifications down in the…dungeon?"

Hoggens hesitated. "They arrived this morning and began the modifications, sir."

Jareth smiled to himself. "Good. I want everything ready before we open the symposium tomorrow."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sophie waited by her car, nearly ready to bite her nails by the time Sarah arrived. "I thought you'd never get out here!"

Sarah, laden down with almost all her books, got in the little car. "What's the hurry?"

"I'm going to the Wilde place for an opening ceremony." Sophie informed the other girl. "Mr. Logan got me an invite."

Sarah looked out the window. "Sometimes I wish I'd taken art classes." She sighed. "Let me know how it goes, and what the house looks like."

"I'll do that." The perky blond promised. "I'm hoping to make enough of an impression to be invited back on my own merit."

"You'll do fine." Sarah said knowingly. "You've got talent."

Dropping the confidant act for a moment Sophie turned to Sarah, "Do you really think so? I mean no bull shit; you really think I have talent?"

Sarah nodded, "I'm not the only one. If my dad didn't think you had talent he'd be pushing regular college, but he's talking to your mom about the Art Institutes advanced program for you."

"Your dad's a peach!" Sophie said looking back at the road. "I mean it Sarah; he's too good to be true…. The last lawyer my folks had working on the trust didn't talk to me once." She looked at the books in Sarah's hands. "You plan on being locked in your room with that lot all weekend?"

"I don't see how you got so much done in study hall!" Sarah said looking over her notes. "You want me to make a copy of the notes?"

"That would be nice." Sophie teased. "Your writing is better than mine, I might actually get to read and understand them." She pulled up in front of the Williams home. "I'll see you bright and early on Monday…"

Sarah watched the little car pull away and silently wished she had something as exciting going on for the weekend.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sophie handed her invitation to the Major Domo at the door of the great house and was led into the great hall for the reception. She was younger than a number of the attendees and was feeling a bit out of place. A voice addressed her by name and she looked up. Standing to her side was a man whose skills she'd admired for some time now. "Pablo." She said in an awestruck whisper.

The artist smiled at her. "I'm told you'll be taking my human form class." He extended a hand to her. "So you're fond of the human form?"

"I'm fond of how you present them." She said enthusiastically. "I want to be able to do skin like you do…depth, and life…color.. texture…" she gushed.

Pablo, a man with dark wild hair, and wild eyes was impressed by the girl's lack of apprehension. Her tone and enthusiasm were exciting and infectious. "Well Miss Curtis, if your strokes are as skillful as your eagerness you are likely to be my best student. " He smiled down at her.

Sophie smiled back, "I loved the nude series you did last year."

"Ah my Monique series, yes, she's an excellent model." He commented lightly. He took hold of the girls elbow and directed her out of the crowd to an empty alcove. "She never complains when I have an idea." He seated the girl and took a seat across from her. "She's well trained; I've invested a good number of hours on her."

"She's not a professional model?" The girl was fascinated.

"Oh no, I never use professional models… they have a hardness… I prefer to use models I find in life." He explained softly. "I found Monique in a gardening shop, I was looking for rose bushes at the time."

Sophie laughed. "Really?"

Pablo laughed as well. "Yes, she had such beautiful hands… and I asked if I could sketch them."

Sophie leaned back in her chair, "That sounds like a come on line."

"That's what Monique said." He teased. "But she must have been curious, because she did come to allow me to sketch her hands." Sophie and the artist continued their conversation, well into the night. The guests were starting to leave when Pablo noticed they were in an empting room. "Miss Curtis, I look forward to seeing you at the lecture." He took her hands into his. "Good night." When the girl had been shown the door, a tall blond man in elegant evening attire moved to the Artists side.

"Progress?"

"She's delightful." The artist licked his lips. "Flirtatious for a child, she's no innocent. Bending her to my will should not prove too difficult, for either of us."

The tall blond man, whose hair was tied back in a stylish queue, offered the other a glass of champagne. "To education."

Pablo looked at his patron, "To education."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sophie was on of the first to arrive on Saturday morning. She took a seat in the room being used for the lecture. Pablo smiled his acknowledgement of her presences. He moved toward her, "Good morning, Miss Curtis."

"Good morning," she greeted him warmly.

Pablo looked at her sketch book and note book, "Prepared, I see." He looked at the six others who were assigned this class. "Let us begin." He announced taking a seat in the front of the room. Hours later, they broke for lunch. Pablo asked Sophie to join him at his table. They discussed brush strokes and textures.

"One must not just slap paint on a canvas; one must caress and feel the strokes as they touch the canvas." Pablo was saying. "Rather like a lover."

Sophie looked up at him, "They don't tell you that in art classes in the local high school." Her voice was husky, excited by the conversations lewd turn.

"Painting nudes is rather like making love." The artist said calmly.

Sophie gave the comment a thought and then nodded. "Ok, I see the correlation."

Pablo looked at his watch, "Time for the second session. Come Sophie." He stood and held a hand out to her.

Without hesitation the girl placed her hand in his. "What's the subject this afternoon?"

The tall blond man went un-noticed as he moved though the crowds. He smiled at the progress his protégée was making with the girl.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The class was ending and the others had begun to file out of the little lecture room. Sophie waited, she wanted to thank Pablo again for the amount of time he spent answering questions. He looked at her when they were alone in the room. "I'm glad you waited." He said devouring her with hungry eyes.

"I want to thank you for not making me feel foolish when I asked questions." She said. "Your insights and concepts are revelations."

"Sophie, are you in a rush to get somewhere?"He asked

"Nope." She said honestly.

"Would you care to see some pieces I'm working on?" He asked unhurriedly.

"You brought work with you?" She gushed. "I'd love to see what you're working on."

He smiled a wicked smile. "There up in my room." His voice went husky. "You don't mind going up with me, do you?"

Sophie felt a giggle in her throat. "Are you coming on to me?" She asked quietly.

Pablo, knowing there was no one around, looked at her with open lust. "Yes, little girl, I am." His voice dropped an octave. "Does that bother you?"

For a moment she looked surprised, but not fearful. "Bother me, no, surprise me yes…it does."

"Why should it surprise you?" The artist said moving closer.

The little blond looked up at the man. "Because I'm jail bait." She said honestly.

"I won't tell if you don't." He said placing a hand to her face. "You're no innocent babe in the woods; you've played the game before." He said, as he pulled her closer. "So, do you want to or not?"

Sophie looked at him, his full lips inches from hers, his dark bedroom eyes, and his fit as a cat on the prowl body. "Yes, I want to." She gave in to the temptations being offered. She tilted her face up and offered her lips to him.

Pablo was surprised when their lips met, she was far more experienced at kissing then he'd expected her to be. He broke the kiss and looked at her. "Come upstairs with me." He growled. "I want to feel you under me, little girl." He pulled her toward the stairs at the back of the hall.

A blond man leaned on the wall watching the artist take the young girl up to a bedroom. He smiled. "One down, one to go."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sophie arrived on Monday and sat quietly in her car, waiting for the other girl. Sarah noticed the quiet mood of her friend. "Sophie, is everything ok?"

"Yeah, fine." She said pulling out onto the road.

"Did the weekend go well?" Sarah asked hopeful of an answer.

"It was great." The blond smirked and giggled. "I had a wonderful time."

"And that artist you were so excited about meeting?"

Sophie lightly licked her lips. "He's wonderful, going to give me some private lessons in fact."

Sarah smiled, but was not sure why. "Well I'm glad you had a good time."

"I've got an assignment due the end of the week, Pablo is a slave driver." She giggled.

Sarah was looking at her own books now, "Where will you be taking your lessons?"

"At the Paradisia," Sophie said quietly. "The owner is a art patron, and he's given Pablo a studio to work out of."

"So is the house as grand as you thought it would be?" Sarah asked not really paying attention.

"Grander." Sophie sighed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It was nearing the end of the week, and Sophie was in a decidedly bad mood. She sat across from Sarah on the lawn of the school eating lunch and trying to sketch. She scribbled into one sketch after another. Then tossed down her pencil, Sarah frowned.

"What's the problem Sophie?" she asked quietly.

"I can't get this right." She picked up the pencil and started again. "The assignment is to do a shoulder and head piece."

Sarah looked over her friends shoulder. "No offense, this is not as good as you usually do."

"The person who sat for me, is dull!" Sophie gripped. "I mean it! She is lifeless."

Sarah put a reassuring hand on her friend. "So look for someone else."

"This is due first thing tomorrow morning." Sophie moaned. "There's no time to find someone else."

"I'm sorry." Sarah said softly.

Sophie turned to her with a spark of an idea. "Sarah, you could pose for me!"

"I could what?" Sarah dropped the apple she was munching on.

"You could pose for me." Sophie repeated "You're not doing anything tonight are you?"

"Babysitting for my folks." Sarah said quickly.

"Great, I'll come over and sketch you after the tyke goes to bed." Sophie said as if it were all arranged.

Sarah shook her head, "No, Sophie, you can't."

The blond looked crestfallen. "Sarah be a pal, help me out here!"

Feeling pushed into a corner she relented. "Ok, why don't you just come over after dinner and we'll see."

Sophie lay back in the grass. "You're a lifesaver."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah had given Toby his dinner, cleaned him up and put him down for the night. She had not heard from Sophie and it was going on nine. She thought the other girl must have rethought out the proposal and decided against it. She turned off the lights in the parlor and went to lock the front door. Her folks would be using the garage door when they got home. She made sure that Merlin was settled in on the sun poach in the back. A tapping at the front door got her attention.

Sophie stood in the door with a large sketch pad and looked like she'd been though the mill. "What happened to you?"

Sophie sighed, "I got tied up at the suppler. Thanks for waiting for me. Where do you want to do this?"

"First, what do I have to do?" Sarah asked.

"Relax, that's first." Sophie lightly teased. "I need you to sit comfortably, and just move your blouse off your shoulders." Sarah took a seat in the winged back chair and moved the blouse off her shoulders. She jumped with every sound. "Take it easy, Sarah, it's not an animation."

Sarah took a deep breath and tried to relax.

"That's better," Sophie said as she began to sketch her friend. "Why are you so nervous?"

"I don't usually hang out, hanging out." Sarah whispered.

The blond looked over the sketch board, "It's not like I haven't seen you naked, I mean hell we take showers together in gym."

"That's different." Sarah said feeling very self conscious.

Sophie snickered. "Yeah, there you're totally nude, here you're just sitting with your blouse pushed back….You crake me up, Sarah." Her laughter was like a tinkling bell.

Sarah blushed.

Sophie looked up again, "What's wrong Sarah, don't you trust me?"

"It's not that." Sarah said quietly. "I just don't take my clothes off for anyone."

The blond paused. "Not even a boyfriend?"

"I've never had one." Sarah said then turned the tables, "What about you? Would you get naked for a boyfriend?"

"Sure," Sophie said softly.

"Right." Sarah looked up at the ceiling.

"I'm not a virgin." The blonde offered.

"Well I am." Sarah snapped. "The way things are going I'm likely to die one too."

"I doubt that!" the blonde continued working on the sketch. "What's the big deal?"

"Homecoming is next weekend." Sarah lamented. "And it does not look like I'm going to be asked."

Sophie put finishing touches on the sketch. "Well, what say you come to a party with me then?" She walked over to Sarah and handed her the finished drawing. "Pablo says there's a party next Saturday night at the Wilde house. You can come as my guest."

Sarah held the sketch; it was almost like looking in a mirror. "Okay." She said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

Expecting an argument, Sarah steeled herself expecting to be told a resounding no in answer to the request to go to the party with Sophie. To her astonished surprise, her father not only said yes, but even liked the idea of Sarah spending the night at Sophie's. Sarah had few friends, none that had ever extended an invitation to a sleep over, not since Linda had gone off to find herself.

On the evening of the Homecoming, Robert and Karen drove Sarah over to the house Sophie's mother had bought. He and Karen were going to a Rotary dinner, and rather than have the girls disrupt Mrs. Larken's routine with Toby, they offered to drop Sarah on the way. Sarah waved to them as they pulled away and she headed to the door. When Sophie answered the door she scowled at Sarah with a puckered brow.

"That's not what you're wearing, is it?" the punky blond looked at Sarah's conservative skirt and sweater set.

"Is there something wrong with how I'm dressed?" Sarah asked looking down.

"Oh no, its fine for going to the library or dinner with the folks….Babe, it's dull, and dead." Sophie pulled her into the house and grabbed her bag. "We'll dump this in my room." She called down as they went up the stairs. "Mom, we're raiding your closet for an outfit for Sarah."

Bobbie Graves. Sophie's mom had come into the hall. She was young, having been only seventeen when Sophie was born. Like Sophie, she too had a heart shaped face with blonde hair and big blue eyes. She was fine boned and just a few inches taller than her daughter. Her voice was smooth as silk and sexy. She was dressed to go out herself. "That's fine, help yourselves!" she said happily. "Sarah, if you find anything you really like just keep it. It's time for me to get a new wardrobe anyway." She looked at her watch. "I'm late baby, have fun see you in the morning. Don't wait up…"

"You either." Sophie called back leading Sarah toward the huge closet in her mother's room. "Let me see, nothing pastel, something dramatic…I know." She began pulling out some very dramatic garments but began to discard them as she held them up to her friend. "Nope, not this …" she moved to the back, "Maybe this." In her hands was a sequined tube top in a dark red almost burgundy color. "Yes!" She pulled out a tight little skirt with a slit up the one side up to the hip. "Oh yeah! And it's got a matching jacket!" Looking down at Sarah's feet she asked "What size shoe do you wear?"

"Seven." Sarah answered quietly.

"Mom has a pair of red boots, she never wears, and I think their sevens." Sophie dove into the shoe rack and pulled out a pair of lace up boots that would end jus under Sarah's knee. "Perfect."

"You're having way too good a time." Sarah said.

Nodding Sophie agreed, "This is better than dressing a frickin' Barbie doll."

Sarah looked in the mirror after Sophie was finished dressing her. Sophie pushed Sarah into the seat at her mother's dressing table. "You need makeup!" She pulled out eye shadows and began to apply makeup to Sarah's face. "And I'm gonna change the way you're wearing your hair. Oh and if anyone asks your name tell them your is….Solange. All models have a professional name they go by."

"Solange?" Sarah asked feeling a bit strange.

"Yep." She applied a light liner to Sarah's eyes. "I want you to keep the fresh look, just a bit more …sophisticated." She began to work on Sarah's hair. "You've got great hair." She commented pulling it up and clasping it with a red enamel clasp. "Mom's got earrings and a choker that goes with this clasp." She raided the jewelry box on the dresser and pulled the earrings and choker that went with the hair clasp. "Oh man, wait till you get a load of yourself!" Sophie turned Sarah to face the mirror once more.

Sarah stared, "Sophie, I can't go out looking like this."

"You look great." Sophie said finishing her own makeup. "Besides, you can't go where I'm taking you looking like Marian the Librarian."

Sarah looked at the discarded garment on the bed. "I didn't look that bad."

Sophie shrugged. "Sarah, you're young and you're hot. Why not make the most of it?"

Sarah looked at herself in the mirror; to be honest the out fit did look hot on her. She looked like a younger version of her mother. "It is a stunning outfit." She admitted. "Okay, I'll wear it."

Sophie came back out of her mother's closet holding a pair of purses, one red, and one black. She held them up to Sarah and tossed the red one back in the closet. "Here, put your lipstick and stuff in here." She looked at herself and then said to Sarah in a low growl. "Look Paradise, here comes Sophie and Solange." Linking arms with Sarah she stopped only long enough to dump Sarah's other clothes in her bedroom.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The gate had a guard, who took Sophie's card. "You're ok, go ahead in Miss Curtis, have a nice night."

"That's Bull." She said to the burly built guard.

Sarah looked toward the Wilde house, also known as Paradisia. It was lit up with sparkling lights in the trees and shrubs. Valets were taking the cars and parking them and handing the guests little tags to identify which car belonged to them. Sophie turned her car over and walked with Sarah up the stairs. "You are not going to believe this place." Sophie boasted.

The foyer was dimly lit; little twinkling lights draped doors and windows. As each of the guests entered they were greeted by the butler. Sophie smiled at the man, "Hoggens, is Pablo about?"

"Miss Curtis, welcome." The butler greeted her with cordiality, "Master Pablo asked that you be shown to the sitting room, he'll join you there." He snapped his fingers for on of the other servants to take over door duty. "If you'll follow me." He led the girls down a passage and to a room at the end of a long hall.

Sarah looked at the room, "So this is Wilde's house." She mused.

Sophie joined her. "When they sold the place, they sold all its contents as well. The owner kept most everything, and made a few minor changes. He's quiet the art patron, and so the notorious status of the house rather pleased him." Sophie sounded like a tour guide.

Sarah pointed to a mural on the wall. "Are all the murals like that?"

"No," teased the punk blond. "This one is relatively tame compared to some."

Sarah looked at the overtly sexual depiction and blushed. "Oh really?"

Before Sophia could say another world Pablo entered the sitting room. "Sophie, my little nymph." He greeted as he walked to her with extended hands. "I'm so glad you could make it." He kissed her on each cheek and turned to look at Sarah. "And who is this?"

"Pablo, this is Sarah, my model; however we are calling her Solange from this point on." Sophie slipped an arm about the man's waist. "Sarah Williams, this is the one and only Pablo."

Sarah walked forward and extended her hand. "How do you do." She said smoothly, thinking of how her mother would behave.

"Sarah…Williams… I say… you're not related to that actress Linda Williams are you?" He took her hand and gripped it firmly. When she nodded, he placed a finger under her chin and tipped her face to the light. "Ah yes, the same fine bone structure. Sophie you've quite the eye! You're a lovely thing."

Sarah was not sure she liked being examined and scrutinized by this flamboyant artist. "You're very kind." She said coolly.

Pablo dismissed the attitude and turned to Sophie and smiled down at her. "I've a surprise for you."

Sophie looked up with excitement. "Really?"

Nodding he moved to the door and came back holding three masks. "We are attending the party downstairs instead." He held out a mask to each of the girls.

Sarah looked at the white kidd leather mask. "What is this?" She asked Sophie.

Sophie cleared her throat. "Well, the downstairs of the house is….a little bit…kinky."

"A little bit kinky," Mused Pablo. "Faeking, the owner of this house is into the bondage scene." Pablo put on his mask, a gray leather mask. "The color of the mask denotes your status. White is for observers, blue is for participants and gray like mine are for select few who are allowed into the bowels of the house. I'm free to go where ever I please. Then of course there's the one black mask belonging to the master. He is the law here, and no one crosses him."

"You brought me to a bondage party?" Sarah asked in a tight voice.

"Lighten up," Sophie laughed. "We're not going into any of the rooms where they're doing things. We're going to go down to the dungeon and have some fun dancing and drinking." She put on her white mask. "Come on, it's really cool."

Pablo sensed the skittishness of the dark haired girl. "I promise you, no one will ask you to do anything you don't want to. You're white mask is a protection."

Sophie made a face. "Sarah, come on…it's time to play with the big kids. Let's have some fun."

Sarah looked at the white face mask. "You're sure everyone knows this means I'm not playing."

"I promise you." Pablo smiled.

Sarah lifted the mask to her face. "Oh hell, may as well give it a try."

"Not everyone who comes here is looking for a hookup," Pablo said as he led them toward the elevator that would take them to the lower level of the house. As the door open to the lower level the hard hitting sexual music from the other end of the hall hit her. "Live band, the Master doesn't scrimp."

He found a table for them to sit at and then went to get some drinks. He placed them down and then leaned over and kissed Sophie. "How was your week?" he asked.

"Slow." She sipped her drink, "Did you look at my sketch?"

Pablo looked over at Sarah. "I'd say you captured her."

Sophie looked pleased.

Sarah took a sip of the drink in front of her, and then made a face. "What's in this?"

"Rum and Coke," Pablo said not looking at her. "Why don't you like it?"

Sarah looked at him. "I don't drink."

He looked at her as if she'd just said she had a lobster in her ear. "Everyone drinks." He replied.

Sophie giggled. "Sarah, is this your first drink?"

"Yes." Sarah pushed the drink away.

Pablo lit up a cigarette and smiled at the girl. "It takes a few sips to get use to. Take another sip." He handed his cigarette to Sophie, and watched as she drew in the smoke.

Sarah felt a bit like a fish out of water, when Pablo pushed the drink back at her she reluctantly lifted the glass and sipped again. This time the drink felt warm going down. "It is nice, I guess."

"Do you smoke?" He asked.

"No, that's Sophie's bad habit." Sarah said taking another sip.

"Oh that's not her only bad habit," Pablo said in a depraved manner. "Little Sophie has some very bad habits that are lots of fun, don't you dirty baby?"

Sophie sipped her drink and giggled.

Someone called Pablo and he motioned he'd be right over. "When I get back, we'll dance. I always wanted to dance with two girls at once." He teased.

Sarah pulled closer to Sophie. "Are you sleeping with him?"

Sophie smiled, "Yep."

"Are you out of your mind?" Sarah looked around the room. "We don't belong here, Sophie, we're…kids compared to most of these people."

"We don't fit in with most kids either do we?" Sophie asked. "Look, I know what I'm doing. I'm on the pill and I'm careful." She looked at the room. "I thought you might get a kick out of this place."

"A kick?" Sarah noticed a group of blue masked young men in their twenties watching them. "I don't think so."

"Oh come on, we'll have a couple of drinks, dance and then if you're not happy we'll go home." Sophie said pushing the glass at Sarah. "Come on, have some fun."

Sarah lifted the drink and sipped again. "I think I'm starting to like this stuff." She said quietly.

Pablo returned to the table. "Ok, ladies let's dance." He led them to the dance floor and moved with them.

Sarah returned to the table and let Sophie dance a slow dance with Pablo. She watched, trying not to judge.

"You're new." A voice said at her side. It was one of the young men in the blue masks. "I like new."

"That's nice." She said and looked away not interested.

"Want to dance?" He asked.

"No, thank you." She replied.

"Give a guy a chance." He said suggestively.

"Not interested." She said.

"What could I do to change your mind, baby?" He asked moving closer.

"Back off." She said pulling away. She walked back to where Pablo and Sophie were now doing a faster number.

"Well, we'll just see about that, baby." The man in the blue mask dropped something into Sarah's glass, stirred it and went back to sit with his friends.

Sarah finished dancing and as they went back to the table she whispered in Sophie's ear that she needed the rest room. Sophie told her how to find it, and then took a seat with Pablo. Sarah left the room with the music and went down the hall. She turned where she thought Sophie had said and opened a door. The room was filled with people, and there was a man in the front reading a passage of poetry. Sarah closed the door and moved back. The words had been demanding and guttural. She took her hand off the handle and stared at the door knob.

"Are you lost?" A gentle voice reached her ear.

She nodded.

"I take it you didn't mean to enter there." When she shook her head no quickly, he asked. "Where are you trying to get to?"

"The powder room." She whispered.

"Ah, I see." He turned her round and moved her down the hall. "This door is the one you were looking for."

Sarah was too embarrassed to look up. "Thank you."

"The pleasure was mine." The voice said gently.

She could hear the footsteps as he walked away. She entered the powder room, and took a deep breath. "Great going Sarah," she growled at herself. When she was finished she exited the powder room and found she was again turned around. She was going over the directions in her head and speaking them out quietly as she walked down the hall.

"Do you always talk to yourself?" A voice quipped.

Sarah looked up, then down again very quickly. "What? Oh, no…I'm …"

"Lost?" the voice was gentle and very pleasant. "It happens." He tipped her face up to his. "Where are you trying to get to this time, little green eyes?"

Sarah's voice froze in her throat. The man looking into her eyes was wearing a one of a kind black leather mask. "You're the Master." She said before she knew it.

"Yes," he agreed. "I am."

If the earth could have opened up and swallowed her whole, she'd have been the happiest girl alive. That was not about to happen. "I was trying to find my way back to the room with the band…my friends are there."

"Allow me to show you the way." He offered her his arm. "Go ahead; I won't bite…this time." He teased.

Sarah laughed nervously as she slipped her hand into the bend of his arm. "Thank you."

When they reached the room, Sarah expected he'd leave her at the door. Instead he walked in with her. "Where are your friends?" He asked.

Sarah pointed to the table where Pablo and Sophie were sitting talking. "That's them."

"Ah, so you're the friend of our little Sophie." The Master said; taking her over to them. "Pablo, Sophie." He greeted the pair. "I believe you misplaced this?" He guided Sarah into her seat.

"Where did you go?" Sophie asked with a silly grin on her face.

"I got lost in the hall looking for the powder room."

The Master excused himself and left them to their own devices. The men in the blue masks watched as Sarah sipped more of her drink. The next time Pablo and Sophie got up to dance, Sarah was less hostile when asked to dance herself. One of the men in the blue masks moved close to her on the dance floor. But Sarah didn't seem to notice just how close he was dancing. A few steps faltered and she said she was going to sit again.

"You just need a breath of air." Suggested the man, and he led Sarah to the exit. "Come on, I know a great place to get air."

Sarah tried to pull free. "I don't want a breath of air." She felt a hand go over her mouth as someone grabbed her from behind.

The three men pulled her into the elevator and down the hall as the door opened again. The one behind her kept his hand over her mouth as the other two pulled her along. One of the three asked if they were sure this was alright, after all she was wearing a white mask.

"We'll just get her a blue one." The leader of the group said as he opened a door and found the room empty. "Besides," he crowed, "how often do we get to sample fresh meat?"

Sarah struggled again as they began to grab at her top. She twisted and then dug her foot into the instep of the one holding her left arm, as she did she bit down onto the hand over her lips. The man who's foot she'd just stomped raised his hand to strike her.

"Touch her and it will be the last thing you do in this world." A calm voice at the door said.

The man looked over and his hand fell to his side. "Master." He moved away from the girl. "We were just…"

The other man let go as well. "Master." He sounded more fearful than she felt.

The man in the black mask stood unmoved. Sarah looked at her assailants and then at the man in the door.

"You know my rules." The Master was saying quietly, controlled but in a clear state of rage. "White masks are under my protection. You were told never to touch a white mask." He took a few steps into the room, placed a firm hand under Sarah's elbow. "Are you alright?" He asked, she sobbed turning her head into his chest. "Get out." He said coldly to the men. "Leave this house and don't come back. You are no longer welcome."

The one whose hand was throbbing where Sarah had bit it tried to argue. "But Master, she's just a girl…"

Eyes behind the black mask darkened. "You've broken our code; now get out before I lose my temper."

Sarah could hear the sounds of feet hurrying out of the room. Strong arms went about her and held her carefully. "I'm sorry they gave you such a fright, little green eyes." He said at last. "It won't happen again."

"I think they put something in my drink." She whispered in a sob.

"Yes, most likely they did. That kind relies on drugs and trickery to achieve their goals." The Master sighed.

"I feel so dizzy." She complained. "He told me I needed air, but he scared me…and then one of the others slapped his hand on my mouth…and …" she looked confused. "They started to tear at my clothes…."

"It's alright, little green eyes." He assured her. "They're gone."

Sarah tired to take a step and found her legs would not hold her weight. "I don't feel well." She said.

The Master placed a hand to her waist. "I can take you somewhere you may recover, would you like that?"

"Yes, please." She whispered. "I don't think I could make it back to the room…where…Sophie is."

"I'll have Hoggens tell Sophie where you are once I get you settled." He assured her as he helped her down the hall. "You may use one of my guest rooms to rest." His voice was firm and calming.

"Thank you." Sarah sobbed again, thinking of what might have just happened.

The room that Sarah was taken to was on the second floor. It was dark and the man led her to a large carved bed. When she had curled up on the satin coverlet, he lifted the receiver off the cradle, pressed a button on the base of the phone in the room and spoke in it clearly. "Will you please tell Pablo and Miss Sophie that her friend is resting in the peacock room?" He put the phone down again and looked at the girl. "You've had quite the scare."

She looked up at him in the dim light of the room. "They were going to rape me, went they?"

"Likely." He agreed sitting down on the edge of the bed. "And that would have been a terrible thing."

"Why did you help me?" she asked quietly keeping her eyes on the dark mask and the pale gold hair on the man's head. "You teach people to use force, don't you?"

The man in the black mask shook his head, "I teach submissive to enjoy their sexuality. Force is not always employed."

"Sometimes it is." She shivered.

"Sometimes." He agreed. "However there is a code of honor. You are wearing a white mask. That marks you as an observer, not a participant, and no one has the right to force you to do anything. Not here, in my house."

"My white mask didn't protect me." She said weakly.

"That is why I'm sitting here, to assure your protection." He said firmly.

"Pablo said you're the law here, and that no one crosses you." Sarah was rambling, as the drug messed with her mind. "Is that true?"

The Master moved like a cat and was stretched out lying beside her, looking at her with a smile. "Yes."

"If I ask you a question, will you answer me honestly?" She mumbled.

He tilted her face, "Ask."

"Did they go after me because Sophie dressed me up like a whore?" Her voice trembled.

"No," He said softly. "They went after you because you were vulnerable." He looked down at her alluring outfit, "As for dressing you like a whore? Being dressed sexy does not mean you're a whore."

Sarah felt her heart begin to pound. "You like I look sexy?"

"I think, little green eyes, that you had best close your eyes and rest. Whatever they put in your drink has you thinking thoughts you are not in control of." He used his hand to lightly close her eyes. "When you are in control you may ask me that question again."

Sarah took a deep breath. "Where's Sophie?"

"With Pablo." He answered softly.

"Are they…."

"Yes, they are." He answered knowing what she was thinking.

"She's just sixteen." She said worriedly.

"It does not matter to him, or her." The Master told her firmly. "Nor will it matter to anyone else."

"It's against the law." She said sounding more groggy.

"Little green eyes, I am the law here." He watched as her breathing deepened, and he smiled. "Sleep well, Sarah." He kissed her brow. "Your lessons have begun, soon you will learn who your Master is."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5.**

Dawn was breaking when next Sarah opened her eyes. She was alone in the room, and a long stem yellow rose lay beside her. There was a note attached and she sat up to read it.

'Little Green eyes,' it said. 'I hope you rested well, and do not think too badly of your host for the unfortunate incident of last evening.' It was not signed but Sarah knew it was from the man in the black mask. She reached up to remove the white mask she still wore. There was a tapping at the door and it creaked open.

Sophie, clothes all rumpled peeped in. "Good," She said quietly. "You're awake, come on we gotta haul ass before my mom realizes we didn't sleep in our own beds." She helped Sarah to her feet and handed her the little black purse she'd been using. "She's funny about that kind of thing of late."

Sarah looked around the room, then at Sophie. "You slept with that man, didn't you?"

"Sleep being the operative word?" Sophie made light of the situation as she headed out of the room.

"He's old enough to be your father." Sarah declared make an objection.

Without looking at her, Sophie moved down the stairs, "So was the guy who took my virginity." Her voice didn't register concern.

"Sophie!" Sarah reached for her as they left the house and walked to the car. "What did you just say?"

Sophie turned to her. "It's no big whoop." She handed the tag to the one valet left on duty. "Look, it was two years ago, and the guy was a buddy of my dad, and we were in Paris."

"You were fourteen!" Sarah complained.

"Sarah, if this was the fourteenth century I'd be married at fourteen." Sophie laughed it off.

"Sophie!"

The blond held up a hand. "Look, I like Pablo…and if I had not wanted to, he would have let it go."

"You're telling me you like having that man…."

"Sarah I told you, I'm not a virgin, and yes, I like having that man. I like having that man a lot. I sneak over here three times a week to have that man." Sophie bragged.

Sarah got in the car and fumed. "Did you know someone tried to drug me last night?"

Sophie slammed on the breaks. "What?" She looked at her friend. "Oh honey, I'm sorry… I was having such a good time…when the Master called and said you were resting in the peacock room I just figured the drink was too much for you it being your first time."

Sarah looked at her hands in her lap. "The Master…saved me…sent those guys packing."

"Guys…more than one?"

Sarah nodded. "They tried to pull my top off…"

Groaning Sophie slammed her hand on the steering column, and then looked at Sarah. "Well I can't blame them for that….you've got a glorious set of knockers on you and no red blooded guy wouldn't want to see em. Even Pablo said you're built like a …"

Sarah held her hand up. "Stop."

Sophie turned the car toward the road. "I mean it Sarah, you are a gorgeous girl." She noticed the flinch and laughed. "Easy sister, I don't swing that way. I like men far more. But as an artist I can tell you what I see."

Sarah looked at the other girl and asked quietly. "What do you see when you look at me?"

"A girl who's trying to change her tune," Sophie said after some thoughts. "You just recently changed your long time hair style right?" When Sarah nodded, the other continued. "I'll bet you just put away the last of your dolls recently too."

"Yes…I did." Sarah gasped.

"You're sixteen and you are suddenly aware of it." Sophie said with a wink.

"I won't be sixteen for another week." Sarah commented.

"Close enough." The blonde giggled. "So why not jump in with both feet?"

"Both feet?"

There was no pause now. "Yes, both feet, get new clothes dress like a girl ready to see the world, not a nun on sabbatical."

"I don't dress like a nun!" Sarah protested. "I wear just what everyone else wears."

"No you don't." Sophie laughed. "You wear big baggy shirts that hide that cute figure of yours."

Sarah sunk into the seat. "I like baggy shirts."

"What you need Sarah is someone like my mom to go shopping with you." Sophie stated. "That's it, my birthday present to you is a shopping spree in New York with my mom this coming weekend!"

Sarah frowned. "I can't, I have to go to New York to see my mom in a play."

"She's gonna be busy right?" Sarah nodded. "Well, mom and I will come along; we'll shop during the day and see the play with you that night. Then we can go to dinner and your mom can come along if she likes."

"Mom has plans to attend a thing at some directors…I was suppose to go to the hotel and sleep." Sarah sighed sadly.

"Bummer and a half. My plan is better." Sophie crowed.

"I'll ask my mother." Sarah said not getting her hopes up. "But will your mom go along with it?"

"Bobbie Graves, turn down a chance to go shopping in New York's garment district?" Sophie laughed. "OH Sarah, you are an innocent."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The plans had been made with lightening speed, so quickly that it left Sarah speechless and breathless. Bobbie loved the idea of a trip to New York, and loved the idea of being able to make Linda Williams a contact. Linda loved the idea of not having to worry about entertaining Sarah during her stay. Robert was relived he didn't have to see Linda. Everyone seemed pleased with the idea, the only one with the slightest misgiving was Sarah.

Sophie and Sarah sat beside Bobbie in the compartment of the train. She was busy doing work, and the girls were going over the shopping list. Sophie wanted to make changes from Sarah's skin out. Bobbie looked up at one point to make a suggestion which her daughter wrote down swiftly.

The hotel was the same one Sarah stayed in on her last visit to New York, only this time they were given a VIP suite. Bobbie charged it to Sophie's father who was only too happy to pay her bills. Once settled Bobbie took the girls out for a meal in a little bistro. Sarah spoke to her mother on the phone to let her know they'd arrived and that she'd see her before the show.

Bobbie had made arrangements for Sarah to be fitted at an exclusive lingerie boutique whose owner was a client of Bobbie's. Both Sophie and Bobbie had suggestions of what would work for Sarah. The sales lady set out wonderful selections, and they took almost all of them. The next stop was a hip store that catered to the hip young crowd of New York City. By the end of the day Sarah Williams was no longer what Sophie had called Marian the Librarian.

Sarah had chosen an elegant clingy little dress in a green metallic fabric, and little tee straps. She had spent time with a makeup consultant. Bobbie wore red, her favorite color, and Sophie wore tones of blue. Linda took advantage of the changes in Sarah's appearance; she bragged that of course the child had her sense of flair in dressing. Linda made a point to make an appointment to talk business with Bobbie.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The butterfly top felt like quicksilver against her skin. Sarah looked at the books in the library and wondered if life would ever change. The kids were still as stuck up as ever, and Sarah had to endure the comments made at her expense over the pictures of her and her mother in the papers. Now two weeks after her trip to New York she was working on keeping up with the changes she and Sophie were implementing.

Sophie came into the library and slumped into a chair. "Blast. I'm doomed." She said as she put her head down.

Sarah smiled and took a seat. "What's wrong?"

"I thought I had all my work done, school and stuff for Pablo…I forgot I have to have a painting in this weekend." She looked up.

"So, paint something." Sarah said lightly.

"Sarah, it's a set assignment." Sophie pulled herself up. "I have to have… a nude."

"You took all kinds of sketches of nudes over the last three weeks. Surely there's something in there you can use." Sarah reasoned.

Sophie looked up, ready to protest then paused. "Sarah, would you pose for me?"

Sarah began to sputter. "Are you out of your mind? I'm not a professional model!"

"I don't want a professional… they all look too hard. I want what Pablo had with Monique… I want fresh, I want innocent! Hell Sarah, I want you."

The librarian Shhhhhhhhhhhhed them loudly.

Sophie pulled Sarah out of the library, and down to the car. "Come on, I'd do it for you."

"You would take your clothes off on a whim!" Sarah snapped at the girl.

"I promise it will be tasteful." Sophie said pulling out the page with the assignment. She handed it to Sarah and begged her to read.

Sarah looked at the page, then her friend's desperate face. "Oh alright! You're never going to let up until I do this are you?"

"Oh Sarah, I love you!" She looked pleased. "Come to my house, and call your folks. Tell them we're studying together."

"No, I'm going to tell them the truth. " Sarah said.

"I wouldn't." warned the blonde.

Sarah thought about it, "Right." She said at long last. "Ok, let's go."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Bobbie listened to the girls, "Well, it's art." She said at last. "Just don't go turning each other on." She left the pair of them in Sophie's room.

Sophie draped a long lace Mantilla on the satin bed coverlet. She directed Sarah to take her place and sat down at her easel. "You look gorgeous." She said as she started sketching the outline.

"I worry about you." She said to Sophie.

"I'm serious. I don't understand why no guy has been dry humping your leg." She continued to sketch.

Blushing, Sarah shrugged. "Last year I was sort of tied up in myself." She looked up to the ceiling, getting lost in thoughts. Her face took on a dreamy expression. "You were right; I was hiding behind the baggy clothes. Not quite ready for what was happening to me."

"Don't move keep looking at the ceiling like that, it's a perfect look." Sophie softened lines on the canvas. "I still don't understand why you weren't popular."

"Linda." Sarah said softly. "Linda leaving my dad when I was ten, running off with that actor…the scandal…. Then it was my father not trusting old friends not to want something because mom was becoming famous." Sarah sighed deeply. "I didn't make matters any better, getting lost in plays and acting with the local theater group… wearing costumes and being anyone but me."

Sophie nodded as she worked. "I know what you mean about people being weirded out over a famous parent. Daddy says its part of the business, course they didn't think of how it affects us kids… the perks are great, the drawbacks are just as large."

"See you understand that because we're in the same boat." Sarah said.

"So you were following in Mommy's footsteps?" The blond asked as her hand move over the canvas. "I didn't see you try out for the play at school. What happened?"

Sarah didn't want to think about what had happened she had put that part of her life behind her. She had put away her books and toys and costumes, locked away her childhood. "I can't go into it but I'll say there was something that happened that made me want to stop playacting."

"Any regrets?" Sophie asked quietly.

"No." Sarah said holding her chin tight.

Sophie was applying the first brush strokes to the canvas, "See if you were living in New York all this time it would have been no big deal. Being the child of a actress you'd be more or less the norm."

"You grew up in New York, so why did your mom move here to the boondocks?" Sarah asked.

"That was Daddy's idea. He felt it would do me good to be with people who were less flamboyant. You know get a taste of 'real life' and be with some kids whose parents were not part of the business." She looked at Sarah and then back at the canvas. "He had a point. I was becoming jaded."

"Are you happy here, Sophie?"

The girl thought, answering carefully. "There are things that make me happy here. I like the school, if not some of the kids…I like you… our friendship is important to me. You're more like a sister, than a friend. I like the quiet, the open spaces….and I like Paradisia."

"If your mom ever finds out about you and Pablo…" Sarah warned.

"She's not going to find out unless I want her to." Sophie stated. Changing the subject she looked over at the girl posing. "You never said, did you like the party I took you to there?"

"The party?" Sarah wondered why it troubled her so to think of the Wilde house. "It was interesting."

"I know you're still upset about those guys trying to drag you off and have their wicked ways with you…" Sophie teased. "But did you ever wonder what it would have been like? If you might have enjoyed it?"

Sarah rolled her eyes at the ceiling. "No, Sophie. I don't wonder about being forced to have sex with a group of people…."

The blonde snickered and smirked. "But you do wonder about sex, don't you? So why don't you ask and I'll tell you what I can."

"It's embarrassing." Sarah admitted. "I've thought about asking you …but…"

"Ask." The blonde sitting at the easel smiled a strange smile.

"Was the first time….awful?" Sarah whispered.

"No, actually it was kind of nice." Sophie became wistful. "Jean-Claude was remarkably kind and tender."

"Do you ever regret having lost your virginity?" The girl with dark hair asked.

"Nope." Sophie admitted quickly.

"Aren't you sorry you didn't wait for…love?" Sarah had trouble getting this out.

There was something in the way she'd spoken that made Sophie look at her. "You still believe the old fairy stories you've read all your life, don't you Sarah? Well that's not the world I've lived in. I've never thought there would be a knight in shinning armor coming to woe me. I've lived with hard living rockers, Sarah. They live hard and fast and burn out like stars in the heavens. Love was never in the cards."

"That's sad." Sarah lamented.

Sophie sighed heavily. "I suppose if some man came along and offered you the world, you'd take it."

"I didn't say that." Something about the accusation troubled Sarah.

Sophie stood back from the painting and laughed. "Oh come on, Sarah. I know you. If some man came along and offered you your dreams you telling me you wouldn't just jump into his arms?"

A voice from not so long ago, and yet a life time ago, rang in her ears. '_**if you turn it this way, it will show you your dreams…do you want it? Then forget the baby.'**_ Sarah groaned softly. She had been offered her dreams, and had been sorely tempted to just jump into the man's arms. However the cost had been too great and she had set out to rescue her brother from her ill spoken wish. "Sometimes, Sophie the cost is too great, and dreams are not enough."

"Profound words," Sophie said going back to the easel. "You spend too much time with that pretty turned up nose in books, Sarah." She made a few more strokes. "You really are a romantic at heart, and there's nothing wrong with that."

"A romantic, yes perhaps I am." Sarah sighed. "The problem is once you've been romanced by a man…you can't go back and look at boys…"

Sophie heard the words and knew that Sarah was not aware she'd said it aloud. "You've been romanced by a man?" She looked as Sarah's eyes filled with the knowledge she'd spoken the words. "Who, when?"

"No, of course not." Sarah said trying to cover up the misspoken truth.

"So Sarah likes men better than boys too." Sophie teased. "Well, why not? You've been around actors and directors…. Hardly any teen boys there. So who was he? An actor in one of your mother's plays?"

"Not exactly." Sarah was uncomfortable speaking about this; she had worked to put it out of her mind. Now it was slapping her in the face demanding her attention.

Sophie sat at the easel, "Who was he?"

"He was no one." Sarah tightened her jaw. "Just someone who drifted in my life for one night and right out again. Sophie I really don't want to talk about it."

"Wow, he must have really been something, you are so tense." Sophie worked on the painting. She noticed the subtle changes to Sarah's body while speaking of the nameless man. She quickly added the subtle changes with soft strokes of her brush.

A few hours later she finished her last stroke. "Want to see?" She asked her model.

Sarah stood up and shook her head. "No." she picked up her clothes and dressed to leave. "I've got to get home."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Saturday morning Sophie stood beside Pablo as he critiqued the work. "Why my dear little nymph… this shows more than promise! This shows real talent. "

Sophie looked up at her mentor and lover. "You were so right about not using professional models…"

"Yes Sophie, this is very good work. I'm very pleased." Pablo's voice got husky.

"Don't get too turned on, lover." Sophie teased. "Sarah's a virgin and a romantic…she's still waiting for some knight in shinning armor."

The Master entered the studio, "Knights in armor?" He joined the pair looking at the work of art Sophie had finished. He looked at the portrait and smiled. "Very nicely done, Sophie." He moved closer. "This is your friend Sarah, the one you call Solange? The young lady who came with you and lost her way…"

"Yes, Master." Sophie lowered her eyes, not wishing to offend the Master.

"A lovely creature." The man in the black mask said wistfully. "Like a bud not yet opened." He turned to Sophie. "Invite her to come with you to our little gathering on Halloween."

"I don't think she'll come, not after what happened the last time." Sophie protested before she realized and then looked up guiltily at the Master. "She told me about the attack."

The man didn't seem perturbed or worried; he touched Sophie's face with a gentle hand. "Tell her I asked about her…. Give her something to intrigue her."

Sophie suddenly stiffened. "I won't do anything to hurt her, she's my friend."

The words had been spoken before, not so long ago by a dwarf. This time the Master was far more tolerant and gentle. "I've no intentions of harming her, little one." He felt the corner of his mouth twitch. "And you will do as you are told." His voice was firm. "Won't you?"

Sophie lowered her eyes, "Yes…Master."

Pablo had stood back, keeping his thoughts to himself. "Perhaps if you issued an invitation to a masked party." He suggested.

"Too great a chance that someone other than my objective goal could intercept…The community is already asking questions of what is going on out here. We don't want to alert over protective parents now do we?" The Master replied. "Sophie will invite Sarah to attend with her, and to spend the weekend at her home. Won't you Sophie?"

"Yes, Master." The girl whispered.

"I knew I could count on you." The Master said dismissively. "I don't care how you do it, but you will bring Sarah Williams out here to me."

"Yes, Master." Sophie shook under his gaze. "But…"

The Master looked down at her, his eyes like fires. "But what?"

"Promise me you won't hurt her." Sophie begged.

The master seemed amused for a moment. "Little one, I can not make that promise as you very well know." He mused.

Pablo stood behind Sophie. "Your little friend is going to be one of us, very soon. It should please you that you've made your Master such an exceptional extraordinary gift."

"I don't think Sarah will see it that way." Fretted the girl between the two men.

The Master tipped Sophie's face upward. "Your gift pleases me."

"Master," she whispered. "She's so innocent."

Something in the eyes behind the black mask turned feral. "It is her innocence that makes her such a treasure."

"I feel like a traitor." She looked at the painting. "You ordered me to paint her for you…. And I've done that….You're now ordering me to bring her to you … And you know I will…" her voice shattered with the misery.

Pablo let out a harsh hiss, but the Master silenced him. The man in the black mask spoke softly. "Sarah Williams belongs to me, Sophie. It is time for her to learn her lessons, and take her place."

Sophie looked at the man. "If you hurt her…I'll…"

"Silence." The Master said quietly. "You will do as you're told, and you will enjoy the benefits of our society. Sarah Williams is mine, just as you belong to Pablo. Now, do as you are told."

"Yes….Master." The girl hung her head.

The man in the mask looked at he breathtaking painting of a beautiful young woman lying on lace. "Have this framed, Pablo. I want it hung in my chambers so I may enjoy it." He strolled away.

"As you wish, my King."

Sophie wrapped her arms about herself tightly and began to rock back and forth. What the hell had she gotten herself into?


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6.**

Sarah laid asleep, dreaming frightening dreams. At her window an owl sat watching. The window was open slightly and it was easy to make it rise with magic. The Goblin King entered the room and deepened the girls sleep. He stood over the bed looking down at her, amused by the feeble attempts to change. As if cutting her hair and changing her clothes could make a difference.

Jareth knelt at the bed and stroked the girl's hair. "Nice try, precious." He crooned to the troubled sleeper. His touch and words disturbed her even more and she fought to awaken but could not due to the spell. "You are no match for me." He reminded her. "I've more power than you ever dreamed of."

"No…power…over.." she began to speak but her voice trailed off.

"You think not?" He challenged. "Oh little one, I shall hear you say that in reverse very soon…." He kissed her brow. "Sleep well, precious thing." He moved to the window. "Oh sweet Sarah. How I will enjoy this." He vanished into mist and glitter and out the window the swirl went.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah came down stairs the next morning not feeling rested at all. She looked at the juice on the table and found the thought nauseated her. She pushed the offending glass aside. Her father was grumbling behind his paper and he looked at her.

"What's the matter with your juice?" He asked.

"I don't want any today." Sarah told him.

Karen looked at the headlines of the local paper that Robert was holding up. "Oh dear, is there going to be more trouble out at the Wilde place?"

Robert nodded. "The new owner is just as bad as old man Wilde was, maybe worse!"

Sarah looked at the headline. "What has he done?"

"He's invited decadent and disreputable persons into the community." Her father snapped. "All in the name of Art and personal freedom."

Sarah looked at her father, "I thought you supported the arts and freedom of speech.."

"There's rumors of unsavory events taking place out there." Her father said.

"I heard that there's a art school on the grounds." Sarah said off handedly.

"Art school?" He looked at his daughter with disdain. "Sarah, there's art and then there's art."

"Morning all." Sophie came into the room with a cheerful smile. "Sarah, you got plans for Halloween?" She sat down at the table waiting for Sarah to finish her breakfast.

"Not that I know of, why?" She passed toast to her friend.

Sophie took a bite, "I got an invitation to a costume party, thought you'd go as my date." When Robert shot her a look the girl giggled. "Not to worry Mr. Williams, I just thought it be more fun to go with my best pal."

Robert shook his head at Sophie, "You, young lady, have a twisted sense of humor."

Sophie agreed. "So what say you Miss Sarah? Want to go to a great party? And then you can stay at my house for the weekend and we can do the girly thing."

Karen smiled, "Go ahead dear, have some fun. You never get out. This could be a chance to meet some nice young men."

Robert shrugged. "It's fine with me."

Sarah looked at her parents, "Well since its fine with everyone else, I guess it's fine with me too." She picked up her books. "Now I just have to get a costume."

"You've got a ton of costumes up in the attic!" He father snapped. "Use one of them!"

"Miser." Sarah said as she kissed him good bye. She kissed Karen who was on her way upstairs to see Toby. As they settled in Sophie's car Sarah asked at last, "Where is this party?"

"Paradisia," Sophie said in a low voice. "Furthermore a special invitation has been issued to you from the Master himself."

Sarah blanched. "He asked for me by name?"

"Yep," Sophie drove toward the school. "He said you made quiet an impression on him at your last visit."

"Some impression." Sarah looked out the window. "I got drugged and accosted." Sarah's mind conjured up the last image of the handsome man behind the mask. He was tall and lean, and blonde as a sun-god. His voice dripped culture and just being in his presence caused her to thrill. "OH I'm sure he was impressed by me."

"Honest." Sophie said. "He told me himself he wanted you to attend the bash he's giving." Sophie smiled as if nothing were wrong. "How many costumes you got in the attic?"

"Why?" She looked at the blonde.

"Well I raided my mother's closet for the last outfits we wore…turn about is fair." Sophie giggled. "So what you got locked up in the attic?"

Sarah sighed, "Why don't you come over tonight after school and we'll rummage." Sarah suggested.

"Great." Sophie said. "I'm glad you'll be going with me. Oh and let's not mention to your folks that mom is going to be away all weekend."

Sarah looked at the girl. "Maybe I shouldn't stay…"

"No." Sophie said quickly. "I want you to stay."

Sarah felt a tremor, and had the impression that Sophie was not telling her everything.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sophie held up the spangled dress from a play on the roaring twenties. "Now this is hot." She said.

"Looks great with your coloring." Sarah said. "Put that aside as a maybe. There's a long flowing thing in here that would look really sharp on you." She pulled the sky blue gauzy gown out of the steamer trunk her great grandmother had used in her youth. "Mom gave me the trunk so the gowns and things would stay in good condition. She hated the idea of boxes." She handed the blue dress to the blonde. "Look in the mirror."

The full length mirror stood against the chimney stack. Sophie held the dress against herself and whistled. "What was this from?"

"_**Antigone,**_ Mother did the play in summer stock." Sarah looked briefly at her friend and went back in the trunk. "That was an extra, it was the wrong color, and never got worn. Looks good on you."

"It's very sexy." Sophie said happily. "Pablo will be drooling."

Sarah ignored the mention of the artist, "I think I've even got a pair of sandals in here."

Taking a seat on another trunk Sophie cleared her throat. "Hey, how bout something really fetching for you"

"What do you have in mind? Ghost of the past? Maiden spirit? Egyptian slave? Lady in the tower? I've got things that can cover them all."

"Egyptian salve?" Sophie mused, and then shook her head, "What about another Greek thing like this?" She patted her gown.

"Well I do have mother's costume from that production." Sarah turned to the trunk and pulled out a white gauzy gown. "It might fit, the last time I tried it on I was not quiet thirteen." Sarah held it up to herself. "What do you think?"

"It looks made for you." Sophie said softly. "What goes with it?"

Sarah opened a draw and pulled out the accessories to both her gown and Sophie's. "Well?"

"I say it's a go. Just pack it all up and I'll take it home with me. Then you come to my house right after school on Friday and we'll get ready at my place, where there will be no prying eyes." Sophie teased.

"Sophie, I don't know about this." Sarah suddenly fretted. "Daddy was reading some stuff about the Wilde place just this morning in the paper and …I think we should rethink this whole idea."

Sophie laughed lustily. "Sarah what are you afraid of? It's a party."

Sarah frowned, "You think I'm being silly."

Sophie leaned closer. "You can't stay a little girl forever."

"Forever." Sarah repeated. "That's not very long at all."

Sophie laughed. "Oh come on, you'll have a great time."

Sarah sighed, "Okay." She began to pack the gowns and other times in a traveling bad for Sophie to take home. "Okay."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth looked at the preparations being made for the costumed party. He approved the menu and the music. He watched as the lower level was decorated and the room dancing was held in had lighting changes made. All the rooms on the lower level had been given particularly careful attention.

Pablo moved to his Master's side. "Do you intend to introduce her to the rooms down here?"

"No, but I'm sure some of our other guest will want to make use of them. We have asked only the _**crème de la crème**_ for the event. It will cause less notice in the community, and less head ache for me later. However the guest will be expecting to play with the toys." Jareth looked at one of the cells on this level and smiled thinking of the pleasures that would be had. "You I'm sure will want to use your own chamber to entertain young Miss Sophie."

"I prefer not to share her," admitted the artist. "Sophie pleases me as no other slave or lover ever has. I may just have to marry the little wench, with your permission of course, Master."

"You would marry the girl? Knowing what you know of her?" Jareth raised a brow. "Has she any idea of your true nature?"

"No, my King." Pablo sighed. "But I don't think that would disturb her."

Jareth mused. "She must be nearly as twisted as you yourself."

"Nearly," the artist mused he looked about the cell and raised a shackled cuff. "And your little Sarah, do you plan on sharing her?"

"No." Jareth said firmly. "Sarah Williams will be my private stock, that has always been my desire."

"You can say that without having tasted her?" the man dropped the shackle. "Really?"

Jareth got a long ago lost look in his eyes. "I have tasted her. I've tasted her dreams, her thoughts her hopes, and her fears. In all my years I've never tasted one who has left me wanting more, until Sarah."

"Yet it was she who rejected you." The artist pointed out. "Did you not offer her, her dreams?"

"Yes, and she will pay for such insolence." Jareth exited the cell followed by the artist.

"There has been speculations as to the form your punishment would take, including a rejection of her." Pablo kept pace with his master.

"Speculations are just that, Pablo. Speculations." Jareth said noncommittally.

"Master," The Artist smiled. "Are you saying there will be no public humiliation of the girl?"

"Her humbling with be at my whim, not anyone else's." Jareth said firmly. "Plans change at a moments notice." He glanced at the servants darting about preparing, and then he felt a shift and drew a crystal from the air. In the orb he could see the fretting and pacing Sophie. "You'd best see you your own slave. If she does not obey, she can be replaced."

"Master." Pablo protested. "She will obey."

"You'd best call her and make sure she does, I will not have one spoiled little teen aged girl foil me, not again." Jareth handed the orb to the artist before walking away.

Pablo walked to the house phone and dialed the number that would ring the phone in Sophie's room. He heard her soft voice answer, and he barked at her. "I wouldn't be thinking of betraying the King if I were you."

"I wasn't." She lied.

"He's seen you." Pablo warned. "Sophie, I'm very fond of you, but if you go against him I will have no power to save you." He softened his tone. "Just deliver the gift."

"Gift." She repeated feeling miserable. "Pablo…"

"Sophie," He said firmly. "You will deliver the gift to the Master."

"Yes." She said darkly.

"That's my girl." Pablo crooned. "My sweet little girl."

"Yes, Pablo." She replaced the receiver and knew somehow she was being watched. She didn't want to know how. She sat on her bed looking at the costumes and thought to herself she was a female Judas.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Gauzy linen was lifted into the air, and descended like butterfly wings down the arms of the dark haired girl. She adjusted the gown and tied the cord that held the gown to her waist. She looked in the mirror in Sophie's room and frowned. "This does not look right." She said trying to adjust the dress.

"Take off the bra!" Sophie growled.

"Go braless?" Sarah blanched. "I don't think I can."

Sophie, who was clearly braless under her gown, was becoming impatient. "Look Sarah," she sighed. "In a few years thanks to Mother Nature and Gravity, you won't be able to. Right now you've got nice perky breasts, go braless! You might even like it."

Sarah unfastened the clasp behind her back and pulled the strapless bra out of the dress. "But it's so…obvious!" She pointed to front of her gown in the mirror. There clearly was a soft darkened circle and a soft peak of nipple now on the gown.

"It looks fine." Sophie said. "In fact it looks damned sexy."

"Oh that's just what I want to hear from you." Sarah moaned. She looked back in the mirror and pulled her hair up to clasp allowing it to cascade in ringlets down her head. "I look like a virgin sacrifice." She scoffed, missing the wince of her best friend.

"You look beautiful." Sophie said when she recovered herself. 'Like a Greek Goddess."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The guests had arrived, and were assembled in the catacomb rooms beneath the house. They looked ravenous as they ran greedy hands over each other. Pablo stood beside the master looking upon the gathering swarm of hot sweaty bodies. He looked at the Master. "You think they will be able to contain themselves until our gift arrives?"

"They will if they know what's good for them." Jareth said in a terse tone. "Go to the entry and see our guest of honor down when she arrives."

Pablo was dressed as Don Giovanni from the Opera of the same name, in garments a little too authentic. He paused to admire himself in the mirror; time had not diminished his handsome good looks or his charismatic appeal. He still wore the handsome garments as well as ever he had. He smiled as he went to do the Master's bidding, bring the gift to him. He was looking forward to the pleasure of Sophie's comforting body when they had delivered the offering. He reached the door just as Hoggens was opening it for the girls to enter.

"Sophie," Pablo extended his hand to her and bowed over her fingers. "My temptress." He growled. Sarah blushed at his overt flirtatious nature. Sophie reacted as she always did when the man was close. The Artist looked at Sarah and graced her with a cordial smile. "Good evening, Sarah."

Sarah looked at him. "Pablo."

"You ladies look delightful." He said extending an arm to each of them. Escorting the pair to the elevator he felt a twinge of excitement.

"No masks?" Sarah asked.

"They are in the catacombs." Pablo said lightly. "The master refers to the rooms below as such."

"Ah." Sarah looked away from the eyes that kept scrutinizing her.

When the doors of the elevator opened, they could hear music playing down the hall. Not the rocking hard music from the former party, but music that enticed and delighted the senses. Pablo moved to a table and handed a white mask Sarah and a blue one to Sophie while donning a gray mask of his own.

Sarah looked at Sophie with slightly parted lips in protest. But she knew it would do no good. Sophie was under the man's…spell.

Pablo escorted the girls the rest of the way down the hall and a pair of uniformed men opened the door for them.

Sarah had been prepared for a crowd similar to the crowd who'd been here her first visit. She was not prepared for what met her eyes this time. There was only ten other couples in the room, the women wore costumes that matched their mates, and everyone had a blue mask on. It was clean these people were defined couples, no singles or odd men out. Moreover it was evident that Sarah's was the only white mask in the room. She felt eyes roam over her and it felt sickeningly familiar.

The Master was conversing with a couple as others danced quietly to the enticing music. He looked over as Sarah and Sophie were escorted to him. He dismissed the couple and turned his attentions to Sarah. "You've arrived." He said extending a hand to her, his manners was amplified by the Edwardian garments he wore with grace and elegance.

Sarah hesitated, as she placed her hand in his. "Thank you for the invitation, sir." She refused to address him as Master.

He felt the corner of his lip twitch. "Thank you for accepting. I'd worried that your last experience here would have soured your opinion of me." He looked at Sophie, "Sophie, thank you for delivering Miss Williams to me. You are now free to enjoy your evening with Pablo."

Sophie bowed to the man. "Thank you, Master." Pablo took Sophie by the hand, leading her to the dance floor where he moved against her with interment motions. Sarah looked away swiftly, embarrassed by the sight.

"Dance with me." It was not a request, it was clearly a demand.

Sarah looked up ready to reject the request but was compelled to follow him and sway with him to the enticing music. He held her hands and looked down into her face with an intense intent and a soft smile at the corner of lips that were silent. Other dancers began to move about them, almost in a circle and Sarah suddenly became very uncomfortable. She withdrew her hands and stopped dancing. She looked like a panicked deer in a headlight's glare.

"Is something amiss?" He asked cordially.

"Déjà vu." Sarah said pulled back.

"Ah, so I am not the first man in whose arms you've dance." He said lightly. The word pity went unsaid, yet it hung in the air. "I had thought as much. You are far too lovely to have gone unnoticed."

Sarah shook her head, "There's something awful familiar here."

Slowly he placed his hand under hers and began to dance with her again. "You asked me a question at our last encounter, one I told you I'd answer at a later date when you were less… inebriated."

Sarah took a deep breathe, "I'm sure I asked more than one question in our last conversation."

"It was in regards to whether or not I found you…sexy." He said looking at her with hungry eyes; he pressed his knee into hers. His right hand moved lower to the small of her back. "I've an answer for you now, if you care to hear it."

Sarah swallowed, and looked around at the other dancers who were no longer surrounding them. "I seem to remember asking you if you thought I was dressed like a whore." She commented without letting her eyes meet his. "And I'd really rather not know if you do."

"Little green eyes," he coaxed, "I told you that dressing sexy does not mean one is a whore." He began to make slow lazy circles in the small of her back. "I find your current attire particularly alluring."

Half tempted to look down, Sarah bit her lip. "Oh, thank you."

"No," He pushed his knee even further into hers. "Thank you." The lazy circles became a soft stroking motion.

Sarah looked up at him, "Are you trying to make me nervous?" she challenged.

His eyes devoured her curves as he looked down at her. "Excited, and eager…but not nervous." He teased lightly. "Let us be honest, I can see that my nearness excites you." He looked down at her erect nipples pressing against the gauzy fabric of the bodice of her gown. "I should enjoy exploring that excitement with you."

"I'll just bet you would." She said with a touch more sarcasm then she'd intended.

Instead of being put off, he was even more pleased. "You are a very strong willed young woman." He said with satisfaction and amusement. "A challenge, in fact. I enjoy a good contest of willpower and self-control. You will of course lose, after all."

"Are you saying I'm no match for you?" Her green eyes were like molten lava. "That's a rather pompous thing to say."

"On the contrary," He corrected. "I think you are the perfect match to me, little green eyes. I think we would be a force of nature." Sarah looked away, his hand moved lower down her back and she gasped as she looked up at him again. "Don't dismiss me so abruptly. I'm not a man who deals well with rejection."

"Are you threatening me?" Sarah asked.

"No," He pulled her closer. "Giving fair warning, you do know the difference, don't you?" His hand moved hers up to his shoulder, with both her hands on his shoulders he moved his now free hand down her side in a clearly sexual attempt to provoke action. The song ended and he watched as she turned and walked away. Eyes followed him as he pursued her. He caught her hand as she left the dance floor and spun her to face him. "I don't mind a little chase, green eyes. A cat and mouse game can be exhilarating." He teased.

Sarah looked around, the music had started up again, and everyone else in the room was dancing. "Shouldn't a host dance with all his guests?"

"Not at this kind of affair, unless one is looking to swap partners." He said like a double edged sword. "I've no intention or desire to swap you; green eyes for you bewitch me."

The room was a swirl with bodies, some dancing very closely. Others were dancing erotically and enticingly apart. Sarah felt the feeling she'd felt in the ballroom in the Goblin King come over her again. "I don't belong here." She said aloud.

"Of course you belong here." The dark voice said. "You belong here on my arm, at my side."He moved closer to whisper in her ear. "You belong in my bed." Sarah turned her face to protest, his lips slid softly over hers, then were gone. So quickly, she was not sure it had even happened, except for the burning sensation on her lips. He placed her hand in his elbow. "Sophie has said you are fascinated by my house; allow me to give you a tour."

'Run, Sarah!' she heard a voice in her mind cry out. The same voice had warned her of danger in the Goblin City. She listened then, but was incapable of doing so now as she softly followed the man leading her toward the elevator.

"I'm told you know some of the history of my wonderful house." He said as they began going room to room on the main floor. "That you were here as a child for a movie that was filmed here."

"The stables and the gardens, yes… I'm familiar with them personally." She answered feeling overwhelmed by the magnetism and the charisma of the house and the man. "I know some of the rumors and stories of the house. I'm sure most are fabrications."

"Some don't do justice to the festivity and revelry that took place here." The masked man boasted.

"You mean they really had …orgies here?" Sarah paused and looked at him as they walked though a dimly lit corridor.

The man placed his hands lightly on her forearms. "Had? Green eyes, the orgies go on still. Can you not feel the energy and the exhilaration of the sexual pleasure?"

"Yes." She felt her heart pound as she looked into the dark mask, wishing she could see the eyes behind his mask. So she could read if he was teasing her.

"It is said he brought painted women, as well as innocent lambs into this house of sinful pleasures." He took her hand and motioned for her to follow him up the staircase at the end of the corridor. "He kept dozens of mistresses, for his own use and that of others."

She pulled her hand free, "I don't think I would have liked that."

Her hand was captured again, "I have no doubt if Wilde had known you, you would have been kept for his pleasure alone."

"Where are we going?" She asked as he moved her along again.

"It's just a bit farther." He promised. "There is something here on this floor I think you should see." He opened a door. "In here."

Sarah walked in past him as he held the door for her. The room was a bedchamber and she turned to leave as soon as she'd walked in. "I've seen bedrooms before, thank you."

"On the wall," he pointed. "The painting."

Sarah turned, over the bed in a frame that was carved with creatures of fairytale origins that must have cost a small fortune, her portrait hung with reverence. Her breath caught in her throat and rendered her astonished, wordless and thunderstruck.

Jareth behind the mask smiled. _**'Welcome to my den said the spider to the fly.'**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7.**

Alarms, sirens and foghorns blared in her head, all to no avail. Sarah stood thunderstruck looking at the painting. "_**What is that doing in here**_?" She asked at long last.

"Keeping me company." The man said softly as he watched her reactions.

Sarah moved closer, and then stopped before she ran into the bed. "Why, is it here?" She spun to look at the masked man. "Sophie said it was an assignment from that …Pablo character."

"Yes, so I understand it was. I admired it when I happened to see it when she brought it in for him to grade. I bought it." He said casually. "You don't approve?"

"Of you owning it? No, no I don't think that I do." Sarah looked at the painting over the bed. "It's…indecent."

"The painting or my owning it?" He asked in amusement at her reaction. "I assure you, it's a fine nude, nothing indecent about it." He was standing behind her now, his hands moving to her waist. "As for it being indecent for me to own it…well then you're really not going to like what I have in mind for the original."

"No one was ever supposed to see it!" Sarah stiffened as his hands gripped her firmly. "Oh this is so not happening." She began to struggle with him. "Let me go!"

"Not on your life." He said flippantly. He hardly reacted to her struggles, his hands had not moved. "Stop," he ordered quietly and firmly. When she froze he looked pleased. "I bought the likeness, and now I will have the original."

"I thought you said this white mask protected me from being forced to something against my will." She quickly said hoping it would buy her time to talk her way out of whatever he had on his mind.

"The mask does protect you from being forced." He agreed. "However it will not be forced."

"You expect me to just lie down on that bed and allow you to …do whatever you want to me? She asked in an astounded gasp.

"I expect you to be a willing participant." He said in her ear. "We are like a moth and a flame, you and I, green eyes."

"I don't want to…." She protested.

"That's a lie." He crooned. "Your body cries out to me each time I draw near you." He moved his hands up to her arms, then out to her hands. "Let my hands guide you." He whispered as his hands took hold of hers. He placed her hands lightly on the erect and now painful nipples. "I can teach you to enjoy what God graced you with, my sweet."

Sarah gasped and shuddered as her own hand moved against the hardened peak of her nipple. "I want to wait…"

"For a husband?" He finished for her. She nodded, and he moved her hand in a circular motion over the nub. "Does this not feel good?"

"Yes, but…" She took a deep intake of breath as his hands moved her hands in tight little circles. "oh…god."

"Relax, and enjoy." He advised, "Do what I just showed you, I want to watch as you tease your own body." His hands went back to her waist. "Now tell me you don't enjoy what I am teaching."

"Enjoying it does not make it right," she whispered but did as he had commanded.

"You've a beautiful body, my darling." He crooned ignoring her attempt at provoking his sense of propriety. He brought his hands up her ribs, and began to move his palms in tight circles over her nipples, until his fingertips began to play with the taunt nipples. He pulled gently at first, rolled the nubs between thumb and forefinger giving torment and painful pleasure all at once. "I can hardly contain my excitement, bedding you is going to be delightful."

"No." she halted his hands, but she could not move them from her breasts. "I won't do this."

"Yes, you will." He said calmly. "If not willingly, then by force, but you will not be leaving this bedchamber as an innocent."

"You'd…you'd…"

"Persuade you." He said in a low growl. "And from the tautness I feel here in these breasts, it won't take much persuading. Your desires are easily read my green eyes. You grow hot and will need to have relaease." He pressed his hand down on her again and this time applied pressure as he massaged and manipulated her breasts. "I wish to compare the painting to the original." He growled.

"No, please." She began to pant.

"Green eyes," He crooned. "Turn and look at me." She complied slowly, but when she looked up at him he touched her face with one long finger. "You have captivated the Master," he smiled to put her at ease. "What I offer is an honor, rarely given."

"I didn't ask for this honor." She offered weakly.

He licked his lips moved closer, pressed his knee between hers. "I want to see you naked, green eyes. I want to teach you to take and give pleasure." His hands went softly to her shoulders and pulled the lacing there free. The fabric began to slide off her shoulders and she grabbed the front of the bodice to her. "Show me." He murmured. "Show me."

"No." She closed her eyes to resist.

"_**Behold, you are beautiful, my love,  
behold, you are beautiful!  
Your eyes are doves behind your veil.**__"_ He recited softly as he gave the fabric a gentle tug.

Sarah shivered as his hands moved over her.

He moved his hand and placed his thumbs over her mouth. _**"**__**Your lips are like a scarlet thread, and your mouth is lovely.**_" He said wanting to set her at easy, knowing he'd prefer to have her willingly. "_**Your cheeks are like halves of a pomegranate behind your veil.**_" He caressed her soft cheeks as he lulled her into willingness. "_**Your neck is like the tower of David,**_" he placed his hands on her throat, and slowly moved down to the fabric again, this time he found her resistance gone. "_**Your two breasts are like two fawns, twins of a gazelle, that feed among the lilies.**_" He knelt before her, placing his face between the valleys of her round youthful breasts. He kissed one side then the other. "_**You are all fair, my love; there is no flaw in you.**_" He rose and bent to kiss her lingeringly as her eyes remained close. Her dress fell to her feet as he lifted her off the ground. "Come to my bed." He murmured as he placed her on the mattress. "Let me teach you." His lips moved against hers.

Sarah lay on the bed and began to tremble. "You don't fight fair." Her eyes were still closed.

"Not when there is so much at stake, no." He agreed as he removed his garments swiftly. He joined her on the bed. His hand moved over her as he took hold of her left breast and began to massage it once more. "You are young, even for your age, you are young."

"Perhaps you'd be better off going after one who is not so young." Sarah said a little harshly.

Jareth flicked his tongue over the taunt nipple. "The comment was a truth; it was not given as insult. Don't take offense where none if offered, green eyes." He drew the bud of her hardened nipple into his mouth across his teeth knowing it was painful and pleasant at the same time. She arched and he suckled like a babe in swaddling.

"I am young." She agreed. "Perhaps too young."

Jareth kissed her abdomen and began to work his way down. "Young though you may be," He paused his lips knowing he was about to touch her in a way no one ever had. "You are what I want." His lips and tongue found the soft sensitive folds that protected her love cannel. Holding her hips down, he bore into her like a drill. His tongue labored fast and furiously, sliding into her with each new shudder that followed his retreat. The girl's head went back into the pillows as her hips rose up and her back arched. He knelt up between her legs. "I want you." He moved to position himself, "Do you want me?"

"Yes." Sarah moaned softly. "I want you."

Jareth smiled. "The submissive must ask the master for his favor."

Sarah blinked. "I don't know how." She whispered. "I don't know what to say."

"Ask your master to take you." He said gently waiting for her request.

"I can't call you that…." She said at last. "I can't."

Jareth smiled, "You can, and you will." His hands began to touch her in ways she'd never known and he knew it was exciting to her.

"I can't." She said softly.

"You can and you will bend to my will. I am the Master and you are my beautiful but willful salve." He kept the tone gentle. "But you will do as you are told or you will be punished for your own good. Now accept your rank, position, and role…Address me by my proper title or suffer my displeasure." Eyes shut again, she murmured the word softly. Jareth readied himself. "Again, louder, so I may hear the tone of your voice, green eyes."

"Take me….Master." she said in a long breath.

"I thought you'd never ask." He said as he pressed into her. "My beauty," he took time to allow her to adjust to his mass and length. "Now, we move together," He instructed. "I will pleasure you though this long night, my green eyed beauty. This night belongs to you, and all your tomorrows belong to me."

Later Sarah lay curled within his arms, Jareth smiled. He kissed her cheek and congratulated himself on achieving power of she who had rejected him. She, who had beaten his labyrinth, was now beaten by her own frail body and needs. Just as he could not have been more elated in his triumph, the young woman whispered woefully in her sleep.

"Jareth…forgive me." A tear fell as the words spoken in sleep escaped her.

He removed his mask and stared down at her.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Author's note: The words used in the seduction come from the Song of Songs. One of the most erotically written passages in the Bible, and a favorite of mine. I give all credit to Solomon for the erotic passage. Hey, he earned it.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8.**

He placed his hand to her brow, deepening the troubled sleep. Quietly he slipped from the bed and pulled his long dressing gown over his naked form. He stared at the girl, sleeping with a tear still staining her soft cheek. Jareth tapped his chin with long fingers, as he contemplated.

This was to be his moment of triumph, his victory over the girl who'd rejected him. But it was not triumph he was feeling, there was a bitter taste in his mouth and he felt the victory was hollow. In one quiet utterance she had stolen his thunder.

Cursing under his breath, the Goblin King exited the bedroom. He walked down the long staircase and headed for his study. He looked at the clock; it was just a little past two in the morning. He knew his other guests were enjoying the hospitality of his decadent house. There were wicked and evil games being played in other rooms. He poured a brandy, moved to the intercom and pressed a button. "Pablo, come to the study. "

The other entered the study; his rumpled appearance said he'd been called from his bed. Jareth poured him a brandy as well. "I apologies for calling you from your games with the oh so interesting little Sophie."

Pablo accepted the brandy snifter and smiled wickedly. "Not a problem, my King. I left my sweet Sophie tied up, she likes anticipation. It heightens her release, she will be only too glad when I return and give her what she so richly deserves."

Jareth sipped his brandy, looked over the rim and asked. "Do you really care about that creature?"

"I told you sire, this one I would marry." Pablo studied the other man. "I don't think my feelings for the wicked little Sophie are why you called me here. What vexes thee?"

"Sarah." Jareth paced as he drank.

Pablo thought of Sarah in the white gauzy gown, "Was the gift a disappointment, Sire?"

The Goblin King shook his head, "No, she was delightful, and respondent and utterly satisfying." Jareth growled lowly in the back of his throat. "She will be an amusing distraction for some time to come."

"Yet you are vexed." Pablo lounged on the long leather sofa in the study. "Why?"

Jareth emptied his glass to the dregs. "She called out my name and asked forgiveness in her sleep."

Pablo set his glass down. "She did what?"

"She called out my name." Jareth repeated, fumbling with the empty snifter. "She called out my name, asked forgiveness and shed a tear." His jaw took on a hard edge.

Pablo looked perplexed. "You say she did this in her sleep?"

"After I'd given her as much pleasure as a novice could bear." Jareth mused shutting his eyes and remembering the feel of Sarah, the taste of her, and the taking of her. "She was delectable, mouth-watering and so damned satisfying." He smiled wickedly. "Afterward, she was spent and I was going to allow her a rest, before taking her yet again. She was exhausted, and fell into sleep quickly. As she did…" He frowned. "She said my name… my name!" He glowered, "The little witch said my name and asked forgiveness."

Pablo was glad the ire and temper were not directed at him. "And is the Goblin King in a forgiving mood?"

Jareth slammed the snifter into the fireplace; it shattered into millions of pieces. "He is not." The room went deathly quiet.

Pablo rose from the sofa, "I'm glad to hear that." He stated in a steady voice. "It would not due for word to get back to the Fae realms that you were rendered helpless by a woman-child's tears and the plea for forgiveness."

Jareth crossed his arms over his chest and let the anger wash over him. "I know." He assured his companion. "It is not enough to have taken the innocents of the girl; I will not rest until I've exacted the full measure of my punishment on that mortal female. She will bow to my will, and she will proclaim that I have power over her."

The artist watched his master. "Sophie has informed me that her mother will not return until some time Sunday. You have all of tomorrow to torment and punish the Williams girl. Do you have a battle plan, my King?'

Jareth tapped his chin with long fingers, fingers that looked as if they had been sculpted; they were far too beautiful to be real. "I told the girl that tonight belonged to her, for her to learn the pleasures that are to be had…. And that all her tomorrows belong to me." He smiled wickedly as a thought began to form. "I wonder how she'd react to slave training…being shackled and disciplined." He looked at the artist. "You restrain Sophie, do you not?"

"Sophie enjoys being manhandled." The artist bragged. "She is unique."

"Nonsense," Jareth scoffed. "Pablo, be so good as to find a nice collar and wrist set for me. Some thing fur lined." Jareth sat down regally in the winged back chair. "Quickly, I wish to begin the training of my new slave."

"She's not going to like that." Pablo said as he moved to the exit.

"Good," was Jareth's comment.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth entered the bedroom with the restraints in hand. He looked at the girl sleeping in his bed. In the deepened state she was helpless against any assault he could come up with. Jareth slipped the collar around her slender neck, and buckled it. He looked down at the girl, his slave, and took pleasure in her subjugation. He raised one wrist, and fastened the cuff on, then the other. He moved to her ankles and fastened shackles that matched the wrist restraints. He stood back, looked at the woman-child lying in his bed. The sight of_** her**_ restrained and in his bed pleased him. He sat on the bed and began to stroke the sleeping Sarah. He could awaken her, but he was finding this more agreeable for the time being. Soon enough she would be awake, and fighting his authority.

Thoughts of her fighting his authority brought a smile to his face. He donned the leather mask he'd discarded on the side of the bed when she'd used his name. Still he did not end the sleep spell; he instead sat beside her, stroking her face and her shoulders. He was in no rush to awaken her, and spoil the moment with her screams and protests. Stretching out beside her, he pulled her body close to his. He lightened the spell so she would awaken naturally at a time when her body had rested. He closed his eyes and took comfort in the sleep that came to claim him.

Sarah stirred, feeling an ache and tenderness where she'd never felt them. Her eyes opened sluggishly at first, blinking in the soft light of dawn. The surroundings were unfamiliar, and she felt groggy as she tried to remember where she was. She saw a corner of the painting's frame and gasped. "Oh no!" she sat up quickly and looked about herself, "Oh God no!" she felt the panic and the pounding of her heart. "Oh God no, I didn't..." she covered her face with her splayed fingers. "Oh God what did I do?" It was then she became aware that she was not alone in the bed, that there was a body, a very naked body lying beside her. She slowly turned her body to look. The masked man was unaffected by her display of panic, and guilt. "Oh no," she whispered and covered her face once more.

"Interesting reaction," He mused. "Guilt, panic, and shame…." He leaned up on one elbow while touching her with his free hand. "On the whole a waste of emotions and energy."

"What did you do to me?" she gasped.

"You know what I did." He said in a silky voice. "We made an exchange, you gave me your innocents and I gave you a night of passion. It was an excellent bargain."

"I never made a bargain with you… I wouldn't do something like that." She protested.

"Green eyes," He said in a voice that warned his tolerant attitude had it limits. "You made an unspoken bargain when you returned to this house. If you had not wanted what I had to offer, you would never have returned here."

Sarah shuddered. "That's not true… I only came with Sophie…for the party…. And I…"

The Master scoffed. "Do you enjoy telling yourself these untruths? Open your eyes to your soul… your very dark and deeply sexual soul, Green eyes." He sat up, barely covered by the coverlet. "You wanted what I offered the sooner you admit the truth to yourself the better."

Letting her hands drop to her lap she thought about what he was saying, then noticed that her wrist had been cuffed. "What the hell is this?"

He plumped the pillows behind him and sat with his back against the headboard. "Slave restraints." He stated blandly. "Your training begins with restraints."

"My what?" She gasped in a loud squeaky voice.

"That's rather cute," He commented with a smile under the black mask. "Those little squeaks that happens when you're in shock."

Sarah thrust one hand at him. "Take this thing off me!" She ordered.

The smile on the Master's face faded as quickly as it had appeared. Instead of removing the cuff, he reached up and grabbed the ring that was on the front of her collar and yanked her closer, throwing her off balance. "Let us be clear on a few facts. First and foremost, I give the orders here. I am the Master. You are the submissive, the slave, is that clear?"

"Yes." She gasped.

"Good." He let go of the ring. "You will be required to wear your restraints whenever you are in my company. I took a great deal of care to make sure the restraints used were ones that would protect that lovely hide of yours, don't make me regret being lenient with you." His voice was rigid. "Obedience will be rewarded, just as disobedience will be punished. Understand?"

Sarah nodded slowly. "Yes."

"I didn't hear you, slave." He snapped.

"Yes…" She said louder, not looking at him any longer.

"Yes…what?" He knew she was fighting what was happening in the only way she could, refusing to call him master.

"Yes, sir." She said.

"So defiant." The master said almost sadly. "Green eyes, you will address me as Master, now say it."

Her eyes met his, and she gave him a look that spoke volumes. "No." She said firmly. "No, I won't. No man is my master."

'Sarah, you've no idea of how right you are. No mortal man is your master, but I my darling girl am no mortal man.' Jareth thought to himself amused by her. He cocked his head to one side. "Are you defying me?"

Sarah glared at him, "I don't think I really want to play this game of yours." Her hands tried to unbuckle one of the wrist restraints. "I think what I'd like to do is leave here and never come back." Not being able to unbuckle the restraint was frustrating her.

The master let an exasperated huff pass his lips as he rolled out of the bed. "I see a demonstration of disciple is in order." He grabbed Sarah's wrist and pulled her out of the bed. "A slave is not allowed to be disrespectful to her master." He pulled her to a door and opened it. "Within this room you will be disciplined."

Sarah's eyes opened at the contents of the little room attached to the bedchamber. It was like a medieval torture chamber. "You've got to be kidding!" She tried to pull free to no avail.

The master attached the rings on the cuffs to a hook and then moved to a wheel with a chain attached to it. He turned the handle with ease and soon Sarah was standing on tippy toes. "No, Green eyes, I'm not kidding." He looked at her hanging from the hook. "The more defiant you are the harsher the punishment." He warned. "And Green eyes I should warn you…I'm not a patient man."

Sarah moaned, "Oh stop, this hurts."

"This," His he pointed to the hook from which she was suspended. "This is nothing." He promised. "I would prefer to train you to see to my needs and desires without having to resort to punishing you, however you must know that I don't make idle threats."

"Let me go!" she demanded and kicked her feet out at him.

Walking calmly to a table he picked up a ring clip, and clipped the ankle shekels together as she shrieked at him. "Kicking your master is a big no-no." He said calmly as he held her legs while he knelt beside her. He stood up, "Your bad behavior demands that you be disciplined. Now to find the right discipline to use." He began to pace.

"Let me go, you beast!" She screamed.

"Since this is your first infraction, and you are new to training I will be compassionate and benevolent. Other masters would not do so, but I admit I find your fire appealing." He placed a firm hand on her rounded derrière. He moved so his face was within inches of hers. "I'm going to do what your father should have done…I'm going to paddle your ass."

"You're out of your mind." She squirmed like a fish on a hook. "My father would never do anything so barbaric!"

The master moved to stand behind Sarah, his hand moving over the curve of her bottom in an erotic and compelling manner. "It is a father's duty to teach discipline to daughters, so they don't get too headstrong." The Master said as he pulled his hand back and slapped her rump with a loud crack. She yelped. "Discipline is one of the ultimate signs of love, Green eyes." Again his hand came down on her bare bottom. "This time I use my hand, the next time you are so willful it will be a whip or a riding crop." He gave her one more slap for good measure.

Tears streamed down her face, more from embarrassment then pain. For in truth the spanking was not nearly as hard as she knew could have been administered. She sobbed loudly after the last strike.

"Now." He said firmly. "How do you address me?"

Sarah struggled with the restraints and looked at him, though her tears. "Master." She said at last.

"Good." He nodded. "Say it again."

"Master." She repeated the word.

He moved his lips to her ears. "I find I like hearing you say that word, slave. Say it again." He commanded as his hands began to travel over her.

"Master." She moaned softly.

The man in the mask walked to the wheel and lowered her to the ground. He then unhooked her wrists from the chain. He made no move to unclip her ankles. "Again."

Sarah looked up from her cuffed wrists. "Master." There was a slight sound of resentment, and she lowered her eyes swiftly.

A hand went to her bottom; there was no slap, just the presences of the hand to make a point. "I now own you," When she turned her face up to protest, he silenced her with little effort. "Yes, Green eyes I do. You are now my slave, not quite willing yet, but my slave nonetheless. My personal salve and my property." He sounded arrogant and full of pride. "You shall be used by me alone, little Green eyes. Seeing to all my desires of the flesh." Sarah would have looked away, but his hand moved to under her chin keeping her facing him. "A duty you will carry out without objection." His eyes hidden behind the mask danced with wicked delights. "Sit on the floor." He commanded, expecting to be obeyed.

Sarah sunk to her knees then sat carefully on her rump. She winced when she sat. The man knelt beside her and unclipped her ankles. She looked at him, warily.

"I will expect you to be respectful." He tossed the clip back to the table. "The quicker you obey, the easier the training will go. You may even find the training pleasant, Green eyes." He stood up, snapped his fingers and said. "Follow me." He returned to the bedchamber.

Sarah rose to her feet and followed, not wanting to be in the discipline chamber any longer than she had to be. "Yes, Master."

Jareth smiled, knowing she could not see the smile painted on his face. "When you are here you will wear a face mask, but not the white one any longer."

"Pablo said the blue ones mean…" she stammered.

"You will not be in a blue mask either. I have no intentions on sharing your treasures with anyone else. Your body belongs to me, and only to me." He opened a draw next to the bed and pulled out a green leather mask. "This is what I want you to wear when you are with me, my slave." He handed the mask to the girl. "Put it on."

Sarah removed the white mask that had covered her face since arriving. She adjusted the green mask so she could see. "What does the color mean?"

"Property of the Master," he said taking the white mask from her hand. "She who services the needs of the Master…oh any number of meanings." He looked at her and growled. "I hunger, green eyes, and only you will satisfy my hunger." He took hold of her, shoved her back on the bed and crawled over her. "We've only a short time in which to train you, so let us not waste a moment of our time together." Using his knees he spread her legs open to him. "Let us commence with the pleasure of your training, my beautiful green eyed woman-child." He buried his face in her neck. "My tempting teenaged vixen."

Hours later when he had completely exhausted himself, he lay with his leg over her trembling body. "Green eyes," he sighed.

"Yes, Master." She answered weakly.

"Who is this Jareth, and why do you beg his forgiveness?" He asked in a tired voice.

Sarah stared at the ceiling, eyes wide open and mouth parted, no words could be heard.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9.**

Sarah felt her breath catch in her throat, as she tried to think of an answer that would suffice. Instead, she heard herself question, "Where did you hear that name?" The moment she'd said the words, she feared. Would he punish her for importance in asking a question instead of answering his?

The Master lay on his side, watching her. "You spoke that name after I'd ravaged you." He said softly. "Odd that you would speak the name of another man; beg his forgiveness, don't you think?"

Sarah wanted to hide her face. "I don't remember saying that name."

"Hardly a common name." He stated coldly. "Who is this person, who was on your mind after the loss of your virginity?"

Sarah turned on her side, looking at the wall. "Someone I once knew."

"And what grievance does he have that you would wish him to forgive you?" He pulled her back to face him. "Speak, slave."

Sarah considered how to explain her relationship with the Goblin King. "He was someone who offered me my dreams, but at a cost I could not…or would not pay."

"A rejected would be lover?" The master said in a curt tone.

"No, it wasn't like that." Sarah protested. "There was never any…I mean…yes, I danced once in his arms…but that's all..I never even kissed him…"

"Would you have liked to kiss this man? This Jareth?" The master pressed her for information.

Sarah shook as she tried to answer the question. "I can't answer that…I don't know."

"Don't lie to me, Green eyes, every woman knows when she wishes to be kissed." He exclaimed harshly. "Did you wish for him to kiss you?"

Thinking back, Sarah closed her eyes, remembering the first time she'd seen the too beautiful to be real Goblin King. It had been in her parent's bedroom just after the Goblins had carried off Toby. He has stood in the open windows as the storm raged outside, lightening outlining his silhouette. He had been the most beautiful thing Sarah had ever seen, and the look in his mismatched eyes, the smile on his full and generous mouth…"Yes…" she sighed. "Yes, I wished him to kiss me." Her mind was not seeing him leaning over her suggestively in the tunnel just before he'd set the cleaners on her and her companion. "Oh God, yes." She shivered under the memory.

Jareth looked at her reminiscing and wished he could enter her mind and torture her memories. Feral eyes and a viscous mouth reacted. "Go back." He said touching her brow. "To the moment you met this man." He watched as her face lost the tightness, and as the spell bound her to what was in her mind. "Show me, your dark secret desire, my girl. Show me what you wished."

Sarah was walking though a dark mist, and she could hear the lightening outside. There was a storm, approaching. She was in the hall, and one moment the baby was crying, the next was silence, frightening fearful silence. Sarah remembered the dread and alarmed horror that had shot though her. She entered the bedroom, and found the light switch would not work. There was scurrying and snickers and giggling sounds. Every shadow seemed to be alive in the room. Sarah put a fist to her mouth, not again, oh God did she have to live this moment again? Had she not run it over and over enough? Would she ever end paying for those stupid thoughtless words? Dresser drawers opened and closed, windows rattled, and little feet scurried. Sarah squeaked with fear.

The French door window, latched against the storm burst open suddenly. The wind came rushing in; Sarah covered her face to protect herself from the claws of the owl that had been beating its wings on the window. There was a dark swirl of glitter, then the bird was gone and a man stood, casting a frightening shadow. Sarah looked at him, awestruck by his beauty.

The Goblin King looked about the room, "What am I doing here?" He railed at her.

Sarah teetered, "Goblin King." She swooned.

Jareth moved in the blink of an eye, catching her in his arms before she collapsed. "Sarah Williams!" He stormed at her. "What have you done this time?" He shook her gently. "Don't you dare swoon on me, you troublesome girl."

Sarah grabbed one of the arms of the man holding her from falling. "Oh God, how did this happen?" She looked up at him with a hopeful expression. "Did you reorder time?"

"One does not reorder time on a whim little girl." He sniped.

"Oh God, don't tell me I wished this…." She racked her brain, where had she been, what had she said. Then she groaned falling to her knees with the Goblin King still holding her and kneeling as well. "Oh God When will I learn not to use those words!" She began to cry hysterically.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth waited until the sobs had subsided. "Sarah," His voice was rich, like dark chocolate, like velvet, like…only his voice could sound. His use of her name was like the promise of forbidden pleasure. "Sarah?"

Using the cuff of her shirt she dabbed her eyes dry, and looked at him, "Yes."

His arms were still holding her, "How did I come to be here in your parent's bedroom yet again?"

Sarah closed her eyes, hating what she had to say. "I misspoke, I said something unguarded."

"I see," He was suddenly amused by this turn of events. "And just what is it you said this time, little girl?"

Mind racing, she sought words to explain with out digging herself into a deeper whole. "I said your name at a very inopportune moment. And was asked why…"

Jareth snickered. "Have I become part of your common conversations?"

"Hardly," Sarah pulled free of his hands, "I put you and everything connected to you out of my mind when I returned." Her tone was biting and nearly hateful. "After what you did to me what did you expect?"

Jareth was truly taken aback. "What I did to you? What about what you did to me?" He stood up. "I don't believe I enjoy being a topic of your conversations, Miss Williams." He glared at her. "And I really don't like being pulled into a memory that is best left to rot." He spun on his heal and headed to the window. "Thank you so much for making me part of your little walk down memory lane, and good night, Miss Williams." He waved his arm, but nothing happened. The window now shut remained shut. Jareth made a face and waved again. He turned to Sarah. "Open that window!"

Sarah looked just past him and gasped. "What window?" A painting of a window stood where the widow should.

Jareth turned, frowned and groaned. "What the bloody hell is going on here?" He turned to Sarah. "I want to leave. You can go over your memories with out me."

"Go." She yelled back. "I'm not keeping you."

Jareth looked at the painting and growled in a dangerous tone. "You sure as hell are! I'm not doing this and you my dear, are the only other person here!" He looked at her and then wrinkled up his nose. "And what the bloody hell have you done to your hair?"

Sarah grabbed at her hair and looked in the mirror; it was not the long tresses that she'd worn on her first meeting with the Goblin King. Now she sported the shoulder length cut that she'd adopted. "This is wrong… this is not the way it happened. This is not the way I looked then…" She looked at Jareth. "I got this hair cut after I put you away."

"Put me away?" He asked with a dark ominous tone. "Put me away, like I'm some kind of toy?" He put one hand to his hip and growled. "I'm no toy, little girl, although you toyed with my feelings and affections."

"I'm sorry." Sarah said quietly. "I had no right to be flippant or mess about with your emotions and feelings like I did."

Jareth paused. "No, you didn't." He moved closer. "So why did you?"

Sarah turned from the mirror and looked at the man she knew as the Goblin King for the first time with as honest a gaze as she could find. "Because I was a selfish child and I didn't know any better." She felt miserable. "I never meant to hurt you anymore than I meant to wish Toby away."

Guardedly Jareth placed a gloved hand under her chin. "What did you wish for this time?'

"He asked me who you were," She said trying not to answer. "I told him you were someone who had offered me my dreams…He called you a rejected lover and I …said…."

"You said?" He repeated after her.

"I said we'd never even…kissed" She whispered the last word, so quietly that she hoped he had not heard.

Jareth placed his hand to his ear, "Do my ears deceive me?" he taunted wickedly. "We appear to be stuck here in an enchanted replica of your parent's bedchamber, all because you wished for me to kiss you?"

Sarah covered her face with her hands. "He tricked me into telling him my wish." She groaned.

The Goblin King snickered. "Well you've done it this time, Miss Williams. You've trapped us both in an enchanted memory, rather like an oubliette."

"There has to be a way out," Sarah dropped her hands and watched as he tried the door handle that now didn't work. "You're magical! Do something to get us out of here!"

"I'm afraid the only means of escaping this chamber is for me to kiss you…And that's not going to happen." He gloated as he moved to take a seat on the bed; he leaned back until he rested on his elbows. "So why don't you get comfortable and tell me how you've been."

Sarah stalked over to the bed. "Oh just kiss me and get this over with quickly. I've got things to do!" She commanded.

Jareth looked up at her with a victory smile. "No…I don't think so."

"Why the hell not?" Placing her hands on her hips she pleaded. "One quick kiss and this is over."

Jareth looked at her as if seeing her for the first time. "Sarah," His voice sounded sympatric. "If I were to kiss you, I assure you it would not be quick." He licked his lips suggestively. "It would be long, slow, hard and deep."

Sarah flushed and backed up a step. "That sounds almost obscene."

"If I ever grace you with a kiss, my girl, you'll know you've been kissed." He watched her with his owlish gaze. "I don't just kiss at a whim, do you?"

"No." she admitted then pleaded softly. "Couldn't you make an exception this time?"

"You've changed." He said observing her closely. "Matured a bit, I think."

Sarah turned her back on him, tapping her foot. "It's just one kiss…you'll hardly miss it!" Under her breath she then muttered. "Once I wake up I'm swearing off using the word wish."

Jareth smiled. "I don't recall that shirt clinging to your figure quiet so closely on our last meeting. Perhaps I was distracted."

Sarah looked down, and knew he was right. "Why is this happening? This is not the way it was."

Linking his fingers behind his head, he reclined flat on the bed. "Not my problem, not my fault."

"What does that mean?" she asked.

"You're the one going around making careless indiscreet imprudent wishes." He waved a gloved hand at her. "You're the one who got us in this mess."

"You're the one who can get us out of it! Just kiss me." She stomped her foot.

Jareth closed his eyes. "Not interested."

"That's a switch." She accused. "You chased me all over the Labyrinth, now when you get your chance you're not interested."

Turning his head slowly, he looked at her though narrow slits. "Persuade me."

"What?" She blinked.

"Tempt me, Sarah; make me want to kiss you." He suggested as he closed his eyes and turned his head again. "Or just rot."

"Don't you have a kingdom to run?" She snapped.

His eyes remained closed. "It's still being repaired thanks to you, little girl." He smiled coyly. "I've all the time in the world. Can you say the same?"

"Time…how much time will pass while we are here?" She asked.

"None at all." He assured her.

"Oh just kiss me and get this over with!" She begged.

"Persuade me." He repeated this time moving his hips suggestively. "Or rot."

"You slimy bastard!" she turned her back on him. "Why did I ever wish that you would kiss me?"

"Because I turn you on." He teased with his eyes closed.

Sarah walked to the bed, and sat down, defeated and overcome with guilt. "Jareth, please kiss me." She asked softly.

"You're getting warmer." He said opening one eye a slit.

Tentatively she reached out and touched his face with gentle fingers. "Please, kiss me."

He gazed at her with a soft smile, "Warmer, but I think you can do better than that, can't you…my girl?"

Sarah lay beside him on the bed, and looked up at him with emotions she had not wanted known. "Please."

His hand moved from under his head, both hands gathered her closer as he rolled over and pressed his body to hers. "With pleasure." His lips crushed hers, and then suddenly Sarah felt like she was falling though space. She closed her eyes, and gasped for air.

When she opened her eyes she was standing face to face with one of the false alarms.

_**'Take heed and go no further!'**_ it warned her rolling great stone eyes at her.

"Shit." She muttered under her breath. "Here we go again."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter10.**

The stone face having spoken had thought the girl would move on, when she didn't he whispered in a quiet voice. "Move along."

"No." She said firmly crossing her harms over her bosom. "I'm not going anywhere."

The stone face frowned. "But you have to go forward." It railed at her.

Sarah looked at the face, "No, I know what's waiting for me… and I don't think I can go though this again."

"Giving up, eh? Makes you a bit of a coward doesn't it?" The face remarked with a smart-alecky tone.

Sarah was about to argue with the face when a crystal orb rolling on the ground hit her foot. She pushed it away, only to have it strike her foot harder. She pushed it again and was struck a third time. Reaching down she planned on picking it up and throwing it away. As her fingers almost touched it, the orb rolled swiftly away. "Oh all right! I'm coming." She followed the orb around the corner.

Jareth stood holding the disguise he'd worn the first time she'd traveled these tunnels. He held it out in disgust. "It's been months since I've worn this thing, you'd think Housekeeping would have come though and cleaned up this tunnel." He was muttering as she entered the open space he was standing in. He looked over at her and with disgust discarded the disguise over his shoulder. "Is this more of your doing?"

"I don't know." She snapped. She was trying very hard not to look anywhere but his eyes. She could feel the color rise in her cheeks and she wanted to die.

Jareth looked at her for a moment and began to advance on her backing her up against the wall. "Sarah, much as I like the games men and women play, I've a Kingdom to run as you've pointed out." He placed his arm on the wall and leaned over her, and began to leer at her. "If you are trying to get my attention, you've succeeded." He cleared his throat, "Was that shirt always so…revealing?"

Sarah looked down and groaned. "OH god, what the hell is happening?" She pulled the shirt that was now open to reveal her ample bosom. "So help me, Jareth if I find out you did this!"

"Me?" He feigned shock and innocents. "Don't look at me, Miss Williams, I'm the innocent bystander being dragged all over kingdom come." He looked down at her trying to cover her breasts. "I do thank you though for the very pleasant view."

"I don't remember saying anything about this tunnel…" She began to mutter. "I only told him I wished you'd kissed me…but I never told him about this tunnel."

"Who?" Jareth asked teasingly.

"Who what?" Sarah looked up at the face that haunted dreams she would never admit to.

"Who did you tell?" He leaned a bit closer. "Who have you been discussing me with?" He let his hand reach down to play with her hair. His voice was soft and enticing, and breathy. He looked like he was enjoying toying with her.

Sarah, more uncomfortable by the moment, hemmed and hawed. "Someone." She muttered.

"I gathered that," Jareth leaned even closer; his lips were now at her ear. "Who?"

"I'd rather not say." She cowered closer to the wall. "Do you have to stand so close?"

"No, I just prefer to." Jareth placed his gloved left hand under her chin, and with his thumb firmly under her chin forced her to look up at him. "Now, I expect you to answer me, little girl. Who did you tell about me?"

Sarah panicked, "This isn't happening!" She moaned.

Jareth's hand was now around her slender throat. "I assure you, little girl it is."

Sarah looked up at him. "I can't give you his name."

"Why not you gave mine to him." Jareth breathed harshly.

"I know your name…." Sarah began and put her hands up to cover her face.

"You gave my name to a stranger?" He looked closer at her, "No…what was it you said before… you spoke my name at an inopportune moment." His thumb went back to her chin and forced her face up. "Does this person go by a title perhaps?" Sarah nodded. "And that would be?"

"Master." She whispered. "He is called The Master."

Jareth blinked and shook his head in surprise. "Sarah, what kinds of games are you playing now? A nice little girl like you, playing with people calling themselves Master? Are you into whips and chains now as well? I do own a riding crop…"

"Please don't." She moaned. "Don't preach." Her hands dropped down to her side and she looked at him with grief stricken eyes. Her lower lip trembled as she felt the dry sob escape her lips.

Jareth felt his jaw tighten, his hand at her throat began to move down to her shoulder just under the now open poet shirt. "I wouldn't dream of it." He said in an unsteady voice. "But tell me, what did our encounter here in this tunnel have to do with the conversation you had with this man, this Master?"

"I don't know." She said truthfully. "He asked who you were…I told him you had offered me my dreams…and I turned you down…"

"Yes, you did." Jareth whispered. "What else did you say to this stranger?"

"I don't know….I was thinking about when I first met you… and then here in the tunnel how you looked at me, with those owlish eyes, like you could devour me…and I remember thinking how wonderful…" She stopped abruptly.

"How wonderful?" he pressed her to answer.

"How wonderful being embraced by you must be." She closed her eyes not want to see him laugh at her. "This is all a terrible dream and it's all in my head. I want to wake up now!"

"More like a living nightmare," He said at her ear and pinched her shoulder. When she yelped he said. "This is no dream. Or at least no dream I have ever had."

"I thought when you kissed me, it would be over." She stomped her foot. "This is some kind of spell because I said I wish, isn't it."

Jareth nodded. "Yes, it is." He pulled back and removed his hand from her shoulder. "Yes, it is." He walked toward the wall he'd been sitting against the first time she'd journeyed here. Jareth sat down and began to ponder.

Sarah looked at him, "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking you're a very dangerous little girl." He said looking at her over his hand at his mouth. "I'm thinking I should never have been so impulsive as to have given you powers. I'm thinking that this is one conundrum."

"You can't stop this, what ever it is; can you?" She felt miserable.

"It's not my spell." He pointed out. "It's yours."

"Well I want it to stop." She blurted out bluntly.

Jareth smiled at her gently, as one smiles at a child. "Magic doesn't work that way, dear child. You've set something in motion… for reasons I can not fathom…and your mind is forcing you to relive your journey here…with some minor but rather interesting changes."

"Changes?" She placed her hands on her hips. "What kind of changes?"

"Your garments for one thing." Jareth pointed to the revealing shirt. "Your mode of dress was much more…discreet."

Sarah looked down and placed a modest hand to her bosom. "Ok, you have me there."

"Yes, it seems I do." Jareth smirked. "In your parent's room, you wanted me to sweep you off your feet and kiss you, or am I mistaken?"

"No." she said shyly. "You're not."

"Interesting," he muttered. "Here in this tunnel we were distracted by our little dwarf friend who seems to be missing from the mix this time around."

"So what does that mean?" Sarah asked quietly.

"It means you want something more than just a kiss, something you didn't want witnessed by your little friend." He said pointing a gloved finger at her. "You hussy you."

Sarah held up a hand, "Oh just stand up and take me in your arms and let's get this over with."

Jareth stood up, "Yes, I think I shall." He moved to where she stood. His right hand went to her hair and knotted in the long strands. His left hand went to her waist, drawing her body against his. He heard the gasp escape her as the heat of his body was sensed by the girl. "This is what you wanted, Sarah?" He asked, his hand moved up her side from the narrow waist, and his hand cupped over her breast. "Is it?"

Sarah looked up and moaned. "Yes." Jareth's face began to move down toward her uplifted face and lips. That's when the world fell way again. Sarah screamed in frustration. "No! Not now…"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah felt the sensation of flight; she looked and found herself in the entry of the crystal ballroom. She could hear the music and the laughter just beyond the doors. She looked down at the gown, it was the same and yet not the same. It was if anything more form fitting. There was a long mirror just before the entry to the ballroom, and she paused as she had that first time to look at herself. She was different, and the mirror revealed those differences.

Sarah looked at the doors as they began to part, opening on their own to allow entry to the room full of men and women dancing and romancing. She heard the same whispers that had disturbed her so much before. This time she ignored them, moving with grace and purpose. What they thought of her was not important, it never was.

Jareth stood on the platform, his mask held in his hand. He lowered it from his face as his eyes met hers. Then he vanished. Sarah nodded; she was going to have to relive the entire game of cat and mouse, for some reason. She began to retrace her steps of that first visit. She caught glimpse of the elusive Goblin King, only to lose him in the crowd once again. She looked past the dancers and the lewd men. She looked past the women dressed in gowns far more revealing but no where near as alluring. She looked up to see the man standing between two women who were fawning over him. He disentangled himself, with a graceful sweep he took her into his arms and began to sing to her.

Sarah watched his face as he sang and swept her though the romantic dance. When he stopped singing there were crowds of dancers gathered round them, a clock somewhere began to chime. Sarah looked up at him. "I didn't want to leave."

"Then why did you?" He asked still holding her and leading her in the dance to music that still played. The crowd vanished, and the clock stilled.

"Because of Toby… I had no right to do what I did to him. I had to save him." She whispered lamenting.

The hand at her back pulled her closer, more intimately. "Did you even understand what I was trying to convey?"

"No…." She admitted.

"Did you hear the words I sang?" He asked gently.

"I heard them, but didn't understand…not then." She hung her head.

Jareth stopped dancing, the music played on. "And now, little girl, do you understand now?"

"Some…" she could not look at him. "I don't understand why I'm being made to relieve this all…Are you even real?"

"As real as you are," he said softly. "As real as you."

"I always dreamed of a handsome foreign prince…or king…someone who saw me for who I am… who would sweep me off my feet…" She leaned forward, resting her head on his chest. "And when I had him, had the ball and the gown, I run and leave…At the stroke of twelve. Talk about dysfunctional fairytales."

"You shattered more than this ballroom." He said with pain.

"I never meant to hurt you." She looked up at him, tears shinning in her eyes. "You were the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. And you were dancing with me, singing a lovely song…and then…"

"Then what?" he beseeched her to answer.

Sarah turned and waved about the room. "All those dancers, gathering round us, were laughing at me."

Jareth felt his mouth drop. "You panicked because of the crowd?" He moaned. "I'm a fool."

Sarah looked at him, "No, I'm the fool." She placed her hands behind her back. "I was too young to understand… someone told me recently that I'm young, even for my age. I hate admitting it, but he's right."

"I never meant you to feel self conscious," Jareth said placing his hands at her waist. "I wanted you to feel…desire."

"The problem was I was conflicted with my desires. I wanted you…god how I wanted you…but I wanted to rescue Toby as well." She sighed.

"You wanted me?" He questioned.

Sarah nodded. "I wanted you." The admission set the room spinning, his hands were torn from her and she closed her eyes.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah stood in the room of stairs, once more in jeans and her shirt. Missing this time was her shoes. She looked down at her bare feet and wondered what deep cryptic meaning could be attached to this.

_**"How you've turned my world, you precious thing."**_ He said entering the room from an archway.

"Turned your world? What about what you've done to mine!" She howled at him. "Have you any idea of what you've done to me, Goblin King?"

The man in the dark garments halted his movements, and glared at her. "Not everything is about you, little girl."

"Well this little journey down memory lane seems to be about me!" She walked over to a set of stairs and sat down. "I don't want to relive anymore of this. I want to go home."

"I want to go home, I want to go home." He repeated mockingly. "And what good will that do? What will you have learned?"

Sarah looked up at him, "Learned?"

Jareth sighed. "I think I've figured this spell you cast out."

"I didn't cast a spell!" She shouted. "All I said was I had wished…Oh forget it."

The Goblin King moved closer. "Sarah Williams, you'd better listen to me." He warned. "We are trapped here, you and I, in this labyrinth within your mind."

"Labyrinth within my mind." She repeated in a mocking tone.

"Listen to me," He pleaded. "We are trapped within your mind until you face your desires." He pointed at her. "This is your doing!"

"Face my desires?" She growled. "I've done that!"

"You obviously have not." He snapped back.

"I wanted you to kiss me, to hold me.." she said franticly. "I face it! I wanted you…I wanted you."

"Sarah, Sarah, Sarah." He said sadly. "Until you face your deepest desires this will not end."

Sarah looked past him, to the spot where she'd taken a leap of faith. "Want to bet?" She dashed past him and jumped over the edge, just as she had when she rescued her brother. She began to fall; only this time she was barefooted and covered in a long gauzy flowing gown. The fact that she was naked under it was unmistakably visible. She landed on the cold stones of what was left of the Escher like room. There was a breeze; it blew the gauze against her skin.

"We end this now." She said firmly.

Jareth in the white owl cape and pale garments came out of an archway; his face was long and drawn. He looked wounded, unhappy and in anguish. "Do you really think you can end this?"

"Though dangers untold and hardships unnumbered…" she began to speak.

"Oh yes, say the words…little girl." He taunted.

"I'm not a little girl!" she announced harshly. "Because of you I'm not a little girl anymore."

Jareth looked down at her; the fabric covering her only seemed to make her maturing body even more desirable. "I offered you your dreams, what do you offer me?" He moved closer, his hand stroked her cheek. "What do you offer me?"

"I couldn't….I had to save the baby…" she began to make excuses.

"There is no baby…not this time, Sarah…Don't you understand even now?" He breathed deeply. "This is about your desires."

She could feel the heat of his body, so close but not nearly close enough. "What..."

"The Labyrinth is using your mind…trapping us…" Jareth breathed her in. "Oh little girl, set me free." He begged.

"The Labyrinth…" She blinked, "I beat the Labyrinth…I won Toby back…This can't be happening…"

"Silly little girl," he teased easily. "No one beats the Labyrinth…even if you reach the center…."

"You'll never get out…" Sarah finished. Hoggle had warned her of that when she began her journey. "How….how could it use my mind?"

"You're part of it now, little girl." The Goblin King placed his hand to her throat. "You are part of the Labyrinth, and my subject."

"NO." She pulled back. "I beat you; I beat you and the Labyrinth."

"Did you?" He asked looking down at her with lustful eyes. "Poor little girl." He crooned.

Sarah stopped. "I am not a little girl!"

"Prove it." He challenged. "Prove it."

Sarah moved forward, grabbed on to his open shirt ruffles. She yanked him closer to her, as her lips moved up to seek his. His arms captured her, held her close as his lips crushed hers. His mouth forced hers to part; his tongue found free passage into the deep warm cavern of her mouth. He growled as he hard-pressed her down to the broken stones beneath them. He ripped the fabric covering her away; he tore off the satin gloves covering his hands. Hungrily he kept kissing her. His hands moved over her like the waves of the ocean crashing on a beach. Her body reacted to his touch with ferocity, her hands knotted in the long hair at his neckline. The cape covering them fluttered in the wind like feathers on a wing. He pressed his knee to hers. "Open to me, witch!"

Sarah felt his hardness pressing against her then his heat was within her. "Jareth…" She moaned his name as his mouth took hers again. "OH Jareth."

He buried himself in her, "You are part of the Labyrinth, part of me…"

"How long? For how long?" She moaned into his mouth.

"Forever." He clung to her, shuddering as he brought them both to an explosive end. He looked at her, as he emptied into her. "You belong to me."

"Yes…" She closed her eyes and accepted what she had to force behind her before. "You…have….power…over …me."

"Yes, Sarah…I do…" He empted the last of his seed deeply into her.

"Jareth," she whispered with eyes closed, one tear at the corner of her eye. "Forgive me…"

He lowered his face to hers, caressed her cheek with his, moving his lips to her ear. "Never." He whispered in a long drawn out sigh. "Never."

In a dark explosion, the world fell away.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11.**

Opening her eyes, Sarah found herself in the compromising position of being watched by the man in the Black mask. "Answer me, slave."

"Yes, I wanted him to kiss me…and more." She admitted wondering if she'd said anything while under the spell of the Labyrinth within her mind. "I wanted him." She lowered her face.

"Why ask for his forgiveness, now?" The man questioned softly.

"I don't think I can answer that." Sarah whispered back.

"Cannot, or will not?" He inquired in a gentle tone.

Sarah didn't answer. Something inside her had changed. She chose not to answer, this was too private. This was something that belonged only to her.

With gentle pressure he turned her face to his, "I would have you obey me."

"I don't feel well." She said quickly.

His attitude changed in that instant, he went from demanding to concerned. "You feel ill?"

"Yes…I feel…sick…" she found she really did. She bent over, and clutched her stomach.

"What can I do for you?" He asked quietly.

"I need to go home." She moaned.

"Of course," he moved from the bed, picked up the phone and pressed a button. "Pablo, tell Sophie that her friend needs to go home, she's ill. Thank you." He moved back to the bed. "Sophie will take you home, my dear."

"Thank you." She looked about. "Where's my dress?"

"I'll give you a few moments of privacy so you may collect yourself." He pulled on his dressing gown and left her alone.

Sarah gathered her gown and held it close. She dressed quickly and prepared to leave. Sophie met her at the door, solicitous and concerned. She ushered Sarah out of the house and down to the car. Sarah sat huddled against the door, when they arrived at Sophie's house, Sarah frowned. "I want to go home."

"But I thought you'd stay with me until Sunday." Sophie protested.

"No. I want to go home."

The blonde sighed. "Come in and change, you don't want your folks seeing you in that getup!"

Sarah looked down, having forgotten she looked like a human sacrifice. "Fine," she followed Sophie into the house, then up to the other girl's room. She changed into her mundane clothes and stuffed the Grecian gown into her overnight bag. Sophie was waiting for her at the front door and smiled. "You do look a little green around the gills."

Sarah looked at the blonde. "I just want to go home." She said softly, not really wanting to speak to the blonde.

When she stepped out of the car, at the curb in front of her home, she thanked Sophie and waved her off. Once inside her own home she rushed up to her room and locked herself in. She sat on the bed, wrapped her arms about herself and rocked back and forth. "I'm never going back there." She vowed. "I'm never going back."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth stood for a long time looking out the substantial arched window. The trees on the grounds were nearly bare now. The wind had changed and there was a distinct chill in the air. Something was wrong; he could feel it in his bones. Drawing a crystal from the air, he looked into its depths, commanding. "Show me the girl." The orb filled with mist then cleared to reveal the form of Sarah on her bed rocking. "Why is she upset?" he asked aloud.

"Did you expect her to be overjoyed at being made a slave?" Pablo leaned on the frame of the door entering the room. "Surely you knew she would not take well to that idea."

"I can't truly say I gave it much thought." Jareth admitted still gazing into the orb.

"Master, I think you should have left this one alone." Pablo said as he watched the man.

"Leave her alone? Impossible." Jareth gritted his teeth as he answered. "She rejected me; after I offered her the world…I offered her, her very dreams Pablo."

"Most generous," the man said sarcastically. "I wonder how she could resist such an offer."

"She lied to me, Pablo. She wanted to accept my offers, she wanted to be…with me." Jareth said heatedly. "She lied, and she must pay for that as well as for having rejected me. She left my kingdom in a shambles. Am I to ignore that?"

The Artist shrugged, "I cannot tell you what to do. I am but one of your many subjects, Sire." He tapped the orb. "But I can tell you, this one, this one will not be easy to subjugate. One can not rule the wild wind. And that is what I see in that girl."

Jareth lowered the hand holding the orb. "I don't remember you being this philosophical. When did this transformation occur?"

The Artist mused. "I think my time with dear Sophie has done this."

The Goblin King laughed scoffing at the artist. "Sophie, that shallow little piece of fluff?"

Pablo's features went stern as he began to defend the young woman who now shared his bed whenever she could. "Sophia is not nearly as shallow as she pretends to be."

Jareth paused, his laugh died in the air. "Sophia?"

Pablo nodded. "That is what I call her, when we are intimate." He stood his ground bravely. "She is not a piece of fluff, Sire."

Jareth looked at the orb in his hand. "Perhaps I misspoke."

The artist looked at the orb. "I had thought when we began this crusade that you were handling this correctly. Now, I wonder."

"And how would you have administered punishment on the wayward girl?" Jareth asked iterated at not having his way.

"I think your timing was … rushed." Pablo said calmly. "If you want her to be your slave, you should have made her want it as well."

"Courted her?" Jareth smashed the orb to the ground, it shattered into fine dust. "I tried courting her once before."

Pablo shook his head and turned to exit the room. "Forcing a woman-child to run your Labyrinth is not the common perception of a courtship, Goblin King."

Jareth looked at the shattered remains of the orb, crossed his arms defiantly and fumed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Karen came up on Sunday afternoon with some chicken soup for Sarah. "Honey, Sophie called. Do you want to call her back?"

"No." Sarah said quietly. "I don't want to talk to anyone…Mom."

Karen sat down. "Honey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just don't feel well…" Sarah sipped the soup to placate her stepmother. "Must be coming down with some bug or something…Thank you for the soup."

Karen touched Sarah's brow. "You don't have a fever."

"I just don't feel well." Sarah repeated.

Karen stood up and headed toward the door. "Sarah…were you…drinking at that party?"

Sarah shook her head, "No…I didn't drink."

Her stepmother stood at the door. "I mean I'd understand if you did… I was young once too, not so long ago."

"Honest Mom, I didn't have anything to drink." Sarah smiled at her. "I'd tell you if I did."

"Alright then, you just rest." She pulled the door closed behind her and found Robert in the hall.

"Well?" he asked.

Karen looked back to the door she'd just shut. "She says she didn't drink, and I believer her." She looked at her husband. "Maybe she's just overwhelmed by the excitement?"

Robert bit down on the stem of his pipe. "I suppose."

Sarah looked around her room; the shadows on the wall told her it was late in the afternoon. She put the soup on her night stand and closed her eyes only to lay there hearing every sound the house made. She sat up and began to pace the room, stopping only when she stood in front of her vanity mirror. "Hoggle!" she called out. "Hoggle I need you." The mirror didn't change.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sophie arrived on Monday morning as if nothing had happened during the weekend. "Good morning all, where's our Miss Sarah?"

Karen smiled at the girl's enthusiasm. "She'll be down in a few minutes, would you like some toast Sophie?"

Sophie shook her head, "Nope, dieting until Thanksgiving so I can tie the old feed bag on and not worry about the pounds."

Robert shook his head behind his paper. "I will never understand you females." He muttered.

Sarah looked pale when she came into the kitchen. "Good morning." She greeted everyone. She looked at Sophie, "I'll be ready to go in a little bit."

"No hurry." Sophie said and touched her friend's face. "You don't look so good, pal."

"I feel awful." Sarah admitted. "But I don't have a fever so I may as well feel awful at school." She sat down at the table and chewed a few bites of dry toast.

"My mom's got a great herbal tea; I'll call home and see if she's still there." Sophie went to the kitchen phone and dialed the number.

Sarah watched the blonde girl with weary eyes.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth looked at the leather masks on the bed, one black one green. Had he made a mistake? Had he rushed the girl? He closed his mismatched eyes and thought about the moment of surrender. He thought of her reactions to his reciting the words of Solomon. Just as he was about to congratulate himself on having seduced her, he remembered that her reaction had been to ask Jareth to forgive her. He picked up the masks and hurled them out of his sight.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A week had passed and Sophie stood at Sarah's locker at the end of the school day. "Come on, no one will even know."

"I don't want to." Sarah said stiffly. "You want to go out to the Wilde house, you go right ahead, but count me out."

"Sarah, don't you want to see… HIM again?" Sophie asked directly for the first time since Halloween.

Sarah put her head on the cool metal of the locker door. "No." she said.

Sophie's jaw dropped. "Did he hurt you?"

"Not the way you think." Sarah said closing her eyes.

"Sarah…" Sophie placed a hand to her friend's arm. "Pablo called me and said he's asking about you. Can't we just go and you can tell him you're not interested or ready for what he wants."

"I can't see him again, Sophie." The dark haired girl moaned.

Sophie whispered. "But I promised I'd bring you…"

"You what?" Sarah turned to glare at her. "You promised you'd bring me? What am I? Some kind of …. Pastry?"

The blonde backed off, shocked at the force with which Sarah spoke. "No." she said defensively. "I just… he….wanted to see you…and didn't feel he could call you himself…"

Sarah slammed the door of the locker. "Alright then Sophie, fine…I'll go with you. I've a few things I'd like to say to Mr…. Master…."

Sophie gulped, feeling like she was caught in the path of lava. She kept quiet as she and Sarah left the school and drove out to the house known as Paradisia. Once in the gate, and headed toward the main entrance she looked at Sarah. The fire in the green eyes told her to keep her silence.

Pablo was coming out the door, pulling an overcoat on. "Sophia!" she greeted the blond happily. "I'm so glad you are here, now I don't have to walk alone." He smiled over at Sarah. "Miss Williams, good to see you."

Sarah clenched her jaw. "Where is he?"

"He asked me to send you to the pool house." The Artist pointed toward the great glass building down the path. "He's waiting for you." Pablo looked down at Sophie when Sarah stormed off. "He's taken a tiger by the tail, yes?"

"She's pissed about something." Sophie admitted as she moved into the warmth of the Artist's arms. "I'm glad I'm not him."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah entered the pool house. It was more like a lush garden room instead of just a pool house. There were tropical plants of all descriptions, many were in bloom. The air was filled with fragrant odors and the sounds of birds.

"Hello." She called out.

He watched her from a vantage point behind a plant as she moved in to the interior of the building.

"Hello?" She called again.

"Hello." He said from behind her.

Sarah turned expecting to see him, see his face. He was wearing his mask, hiding his face and his eyes from her. "I came here to tell you, I won't be coming back again." She pulled her coat closer; in spite of the warmth in the tropical environment she was chilled. She tipped her face up defiantly.

"I see." He said calmly. "I'm disappointed." He remained calm. "I had thought we were making remarkable progress."

"I don't want to be a slave, or a…submissive to any man!" she said firmly.

"Really?" He mocked standing less than an arms length from her. "How odd, when it was so obvious, unmistakable in fact that you took great pleasure in my mastery." He smiled. "Or are you going to deny that you enjoyed your adventure in my bed?"

Sarah turned her back on him. "I'm not going to talk about it at all."

"Green eyes." His voice deepened. "Turn and face me."

Shaking her head, she refused. "I've said what I've come to say, and now I'm leaving." She took a step and found an arm like a steel band at her waist. A hand harshly gripped her hair and yanked her head back. Lips crushed hers as she cried out.

The man in the mask kissed her deeply, feeling her melt and her knees go out from under her. Soon he was supporting her full weight. He raised his head. "How I love your fire, my green eyed witch." His groaned huskily to her.

"I'm not doing this." Her voice quaked. "I'm not going to be your slave. I'll be no man's slave, ever!"

"We could argue that point, I suppose." He teased as his mouth moved over hers. "You are willful." He lamented.

"Let me go." She warned.

His hands shifted and he was pinning her against a wall. "Green eyes, do you really want to fight me off?" He pressed his body to hers. "Would you not prefer to be cradled in my arms?"

"You're not offering me anything I can accept." She pushed at him.

"So you will go on rejecting what is offered to you." He snapped. "You would add me to the list you are beginning of men rejected?"

Sarah slapped him as hard as her hand could slap. "I don't have a list! I'm not a whore and I won't act like one, not even for you!"

The man in the mask reacted to her tantrum with a laugh. "I don't want a whore." He told her. "The world is more than plentiful with whores."

"I won't be your slave." She repeated this time tears were stinging her eyes. She broke free of the grasp on her and moved toward the door.

"Was that the cost you could not pay for your dreams, Green eyes?" He called after her.

Sarah stopped; the door was only a few feet away. Her brain told her to move, run, and get to the door and escape. Instead she turned and glared at the man. "No, that was not what he asked of me."

"Enslavement is so fearful a thing to you, it must be because you wanted enslavement… from this other …this Jareth." He turned his back on her and moved deeper into the pool house. "I've had many reactions from women to my prowess… never once did they whisper another mans name, begging for forgiveness." He paused at a table with tea set out, and lifted his cup to his lips.

Sarah followed him. "Quite the contrary…he offered to be my slave."

"Indeed." The man in the mask mocked. "I find that astounding."

"That a man would offer to enslave himself to me?" She felt her cheeks burn with anger.

"No," He set his cup down. "That you would reject such an offer. Few women, if any would."

"The cost was too great." Sarah looked away.

"What was the price asked?" He inquired.

Sarah glared at this intruder in her life. "I'm not going to discuss that or anything else with you."

"Still, you must admit, Green eyes that it's rather out of the ordinary that at a moment as intimate as we shared, you speak this man's name and ask his forgiveness…With tears in your eyes." The Master "Gives one pause, does it not?"

Sarah bit down on her lower lip.

"I mean you were so beautiful in your abandon, so completely hetaeristic… a goddess. Never have I witnessed a woman so fulfilled… and then you weep as you say his name and ask forgiveness. What exactly were you lamenting? Not taking up his offer, paying his price, or having paid mine?" He was taunting her carefully. One way or another he'd trick her into saying something he could use.

"You'd never understand." She said walking past him, looking at the pool with its man made waterfall. "I couldn't take his offer, I couldn't pay his price."

He moved to stand behind her, ready to strike. "But you wanted to, didn't you wicked girl?"

"It's not fair." Sarah whispered looking at the waterfall but not seeing it. "You tricked me into giving you…"

Jareth looked at her, his mouth opened as he gasped. "What was his?"

"I wish I could have done it differently…." She lamented.

Jareth placed his hands at her temp, allowing power to flow though his fingers into her. "Do you really? Let's find out." He snapped.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12.**

Sarah's eyes focused, and to her chagrin she found herself standing on the steps that would lead to the Escher like room. She could hear her companions behind her assuring her they were there for her…should she need them. With an unenthusiastic grunt she walked up the stairs and though the archway.

Jareth was lounging on the stairs, "Let me guess…" He looked at her dolefully. "You made yet another unguarded wish."

Sarah nodded.

Jareth smirked then patted the stair he was seated upon. "Come here, sit down, and let's see what kind of mess you've gotten us into this time."

"I'm having my vocal cords removed as soon as I get back home." She said as she sat beside the Goblin King.

Lazily Jareth draped his arm over her shoulder. "Now that would be a waste of a fine voice." He teased, "And I should miss hearing you extol how unfair life is."

Sarah turned to snap at him, but instead broke out laughing. "Touché."

Jareth warmed to her laugh, "So my precious thing, what did you wish this time?"

"To do things differently, if I'm not mistaken." She looked at him with his arm draped over her shoulder so casually. "What's this?" She tugged on his arm.

"Something different," he suggested with a wink. He left he arm shrouding her shoulder. "I find it fascinating that your wishes are so…capricious. I'd have thought you'd have learned the value of being a bit less impulsive."

"I thought you said you were going to take back that power." Her voice shook as she spoke.

"Yes, well…." He leaned back on the stairs. "The end of our last little walk down memory lane left me with an impression that it would be more entertaining to leave you with the power. After all, it was a gift, and one does appreciate seeing his gifts put to use."

"In other words you're hoping you'll get lucky again because of my inability to control my mouth." She quipped.

"More or less." He mused. "And I was right, for lo! Here you are again."

Sarah covered her face, "There's got to be more to it than just me wishing." She groaned.

"Now, Sarah, let us look at your wishes to date."

"To date there've only been two." She said quickly.

"Two spoken," he challenged. "How many unspoken wishes?" He raised a wicked brow and smirked. "Care to discuss unspoken wishes, precious?"

"Don't you think I'm in enough hot water here?" She asked looking at him with sad eyes.

"Not quiet yet." He teased, and then returned to the subject of wishes. "Sarah the first wish that brought you back into the Labyrinth was one of wanting me to kiss you, and it escaladed from there…nicely…." He smiled thinking of how they'd ended up. "Now you want to do things differently. Since we are here, I take it your mind is focused on some aspect of your choice." The hand that was draped over her pulled her back toward his reclined body. "So shall we discuss terms of surrender?"

"That's not funny." She didn't resist his luring her to his side. When her back touched his chest she turned and wrapped her arms about him. "Don't tease me about this, Jareth. Please don't tease."

Taken about by her capitulation he looked at the young woman, holding on to the one person who she'd seen as her enemy. "Admit defeat, lay down your arms and relinquish your fate to me." He suggested softly.

"Jareth," she looked at him with eyes full of questions. "You said you didn't reordered time before… have you now?"

"No." He said.

"What happens to Toby?" she asked.

"You forfeit him, and then I will have to reorder time to set things to rights." The Goblin King watched her carefully.

Sarah released her grip on him, and stood up to walk near the edge. She peered over the side, her hand to her lips in reflective thought.

"Don't jump." He whispered in anguish and torture, watching her contemplate what to do.

"I don't want to jump…I didn't want to jump then…You left me no choice…not then…not now." She teetered on the edge.

"You said you wanted to do things differently." He reminded her sharply.

Sarah glanced over her shoulder, "I think you and I are fated to repeating the same mistakes over an over. I want to do things differently, but you still demand the price I can not pay." She looked back at the abyss before her.

"Sarah." Jareth watched as she stepped off the ledge. "Damn you!" He watched the room fall apart once more. "Damn that stubborn woman!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah had expected to fall to the broken remains, the ruins that had captured her when she fell the first time. It came as a shock when she fell instead into the shambles of the crystal ball room. The beautiful gown was now shredded into rags, and she lay on the broken remains of what had been the cushion pit under the great staircase of crystal chandeliers. She looked around everything was covered in layers of dust and grime. She stood up shakily and wondered why she was back here.

"Why is it you can not obey?" Jareth stood glaring down at her from the same place he'd stood that night when she entered the ballroom. "Why?" He railed.

"Because to obey that command would cost Karen her son," Sarah said shaking her head. "And she does not deserve that."

Jareth wore the same splendid evening garment he'd worn then, and like then they were in perfect condition in broad contrast to Sarah and the rest of the room. He came down the stairs, looking every inch as Regal as his title commanded. "You didn't think about that when you wished the tyke away."

Sarah wiped the grime of the pillows off her hands on to the shredding skirt. "No I didn't, and I've had to pay for it every day since with a guilty conscious and nightmares every night."

"You expect me to believe that a mere thirteen hours in my Labyrinth was enough to work such a change in you?" He stood over her like a monolith.

Sarah walked passed him and flippantly replied, "It wasn't thirteen…you took two hours from me."

"You bitch!" He spat at her.

"Yes, and you can take credit for some of that." She said turning to face him. "Yes, you Jareth, great King of the Goblins are responsible for me being a bitch."

"You, Sarah Williams were a bitch long before I ever caught your scent on the winds!" He accused. "I should never have been so impulsive. Mortals can not control themselves; it's not in their nature. I should have known that gracing you with power was a depraved decision."

Sarah ignored his harsh words. "Well this is different than me falling into the ruins and saying those words." She looked down at her gown. "Pity the dress didn't survive, it was pretty and I do thank you for it."

"It was spun out of your innocents." Jareth said crossing his arms. "It reflects the state of your innocence." He looked down at her gown and snipped. "I'd say your inexperience and purity are not quite what they use to be."

"No they are not." She admitted. "And that's my fault. Just as making careless wishes is my fault."

Jareth placed on hand on his him, the other to his nose and asked. "Sarah, where were you when you made this latest wish?" she turned away from him. "Who were you with?" Again she refused to answer his query; walking swiftly to her he yanked her round to face him. "You were with that Master person, don't deny it." His eyes burned with rage as his fingers bit into her arms.

Sarah's face didn't look upset, she looked relived. When he ceased shaking her, she gasped as his mouth came down on hers. Sarah's heart pounded as if it would break free of her chest.

Jareth picked her up. "Why must you be so difficult?"

She placed her head in his shoulder. "Because my will is as strong as yours."

He was still angry, or so he wanted her to think. "Don't start that up with me now, my girl." He warned carrying her back into the pillows that made up the seating area. As he stepped into the pit the grime disappeared as if it had never been there. "You've got some explaining to do woman." He settled himself pulling her near. "No speak, and don't lie, for I will read it in your eyes."

Sarah smiled softly. "I believe you." She looked down at the gown that no longer reflected her innocence. "I'm sorry about the dress."

"Forget the dress, what were you doing in the company of that man again?" Jareth placed a gloved hand to her throat, in a show of authority.

"I went to tell him I wasn't going to see him ever again." She thought about it, and then laughed. "God that sounds so stupid."

"Thank you for pointing that out, and saving me the trouble." Jareth said harshly.

Placing a hand over the one at her throat, Sarah looked boldly up into the eyes of the Goblin King. "Why should it matter to you?"

Jareth felt his jaw chinch. "I'll do the asking of questions here." But his hand was moving on her throat as if it had a will of its own. "What reason would you have for going there?"

"I wanted to tell him I had not interest in being his salve." She said gazing at him.

"That a man would desire you for his slave, I can understand." He cautioned. "I'm a man, Sarah."

"You offered to be my slave." She whispered in a husky voice.

Jareth heard her tone, and felt her pulse jump under his fingers. "Did I?" He asked noting the changes in her breathing and her eyes. She was becoming aware of him, truly aware. "I remember I had stipulations attached to that offer, Sarah. Stipulations you ignored and toss to the wayside." He brought his other hand up to stroke her cheek. "Was I yet again the topic of conversation betwixt you and this man?"

"I'm afraid so, Majesty." She simpered under his gentle stroking.

"Now how did I get embroiled in a conversation about you being this man's slave?" He brought his face close to hers.

"My refusal to be his slave." She corrected.

"My mistake." He leaned closer and kissed her eyes. "You were saying?"

"He challenged me, asked if slavery was the cost you'd asked for my dreams and I told him it was quiet the opposite. That you offered to be my slave." She shivered deliciously under his kiss of her eyes.

"Was he impressed?" He murmured as he pressed his lips to her brow.

"I refused to discuss the …intimate details of our relationship with him." She could almost taste his scent in the air.

Jareth smiled as he kissed her temple. "We have a intimate relationship?" Sarah nodded to his pleasure. "Go on."

"He didn't like being defied." She pouted.

"No man does." He kept kissing her temple and worked his way over to her ear. "And as I recall, you are very good at defying a man."

Sarah looked at him, "Not as good as I once was." She then looked at the dress. "I accused him of taking what belonged to you."

Jareth considered her words, "Sarah," he tipped her face upward.

Tears were brimming in her eyes. "You say my name like a dark secret. Like a promise of Valentine evenings…" She whispered.

"He may have led your body down the path to pleasure…" He kissed her cheek and moved to her lips. "But I, my sweet, I took your innocence long before he ever dreamed of bedding you." He twisted and they tumbled into the pillows beneath them. "Like the Labyrinth Sarah, I can not be escaped."

"I don't want to escape you," she pulled his face to hers, her lips hungry for his.

Jareth answered her hunger, with a hunger of his own. "But you don't want to obey me yet, do you?" His hand moved to the cords that held the back of the rag gown together, one swift pull and it fell away.

Sarah lay back as he pulled the rag off her. "Is this just in my mind?"

"No." he admitted as he removed his garments as well.

Reaching out her hands she beseeched him, "Take me, my King."

Jareth hesitated but only for one briefest second. He kissed the mortal girl, the girl who troubled his life in more ways than any goblin had ever dreamed of. "If only you could obey me." He whispered as he made love to the mortal he cherished and hated at once.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13.**

Sarah blinked her eyes, staring at a manmade waterfall. "You can never touch that part of me that is his." She said with confidence, Jareth's kiss was still fresh on her mouth.

The man in the black mask crooned into her ear; "What I can touch pleases me well enough."

Sarah looked at him, giving him a coy little coquettish look. "You've had your last touch."

"Have I?" He snaked his arms about her, and began to kiss her. "Have I really?"

Sarah freed her arm and slapped him. What happened next shocked her, he slapped her back. Knocking her to the ground, he squatted down over her. "I've warned you, I will not be defied."

Sarah lay on the ground in shock her hand went up to her cheek.

The masked man shook his head, "I'm so disappointed." He lamented. "Now you have to earn the right to be my slave. In addition to that, you must be punished for your audacity, striking the Master."

"I'm not your slave; you don't have a right to punish me." She suddenly found herself saying, but there was fear in her voice she could not disguise.

The man in the mask chuckled softly, "There are ways to punish a willful woman, ways she may even enjoy." He trapped her wrists and pulled them above her head.

"No." Sarah gasped. "No, don't," she struggled. "Please, stop!"

He paid no attention to her begging him to stop. He held her body pinned down with his own. "I do like a woman with fire." He teased as he licked her face. "I don't need cuffs, or shackles or even a whip to bring you to go down on your knees before me. I've a much better way to punish you, my little pet."

"I don't want…"

"Yes, you do." He said assuring her in a droning tone. His lips sought her ear. "You want so much…you sometimes think you will explode."

Sarah closed her eyes, "You're twisting my words."

"Am I? Or have I found the true meaning of your words?" He hovered over her, like a dark angel. "Why fight what you really want?"

"You are not the one I want." She argued.

The Master paused. "You rejected the one you wanted."

"I had no choice…" She struggled to free herself to no avail. "Let me go."

A smile spread on the face of the masked man. "Tell me, little one, why did you really come out here with Sophie?"

"I told you, I came to inform you in person that you'd not be seeing me again." Sarah shook her head and lay under the man huffing.

"Surely you must realize that a foolish statement." He raked his hands down her arms from her wrists. "Part of you must have wanted to see for yourself, to test the waters so to speak. You must have wanted to see if I had any…hold on you. If what has happened between us was a fluke or mutual attraction."

"I assure you, that was not on my mind." She felt his hands move down her arms. "What are you doing?"

"Silence, woman." He was crouching over her now, his hands moving over her arms and then her shoulders. "Are you so young that you don't even know your mind?" He mused aloud. "Perhaps you are." He suddenly stood up, and reached down to pull her up off the floor of the pool house. "Take off your coat." He ordered. Sarah's lips parted to protest, but he placed a finger to them. "Your driver is very likely occupied with her swain. Take off your coat, be comfortable and we shall have some tea." He motioned to the table where he had left his tea cup.

Sarah shrugged out of the coat, "I'll remove my coat, because it's hot in here, but I'm telling you now, I will not be comfortable."

"How do you like your tea, Green eyes?" He asked as if they were having a friendly visit

"I like my tea straight." She said taking a seat at the table.

The eyes behind the mask watched her. "Straight, how interesting."

Sarah accepted the cup passed to her, and sipped. "Why would that be of importance? What significance does it portray?"

"Green eyes, you like things out in the open." He said with confidence. "How one takes their tea or coffee says a lot about them as a person."

"Now that's just weird." Sarah said. "You can't learn about a person from the way they take a drink of tea."

"Of course you can, Green eyes." He said leaning back lazily in his seat. "If you have any powers of observation that is."

"Fine," She placed her cup down. "What do you observer about me?"

"You are a mass of contradictions." He stated. "You want what I have offered you, or at least a part of you does. Yet you fight it, and use the excuse of youth." He watched her face. "We are like the moth and the flame, Green eyes. You don't want to go to the flame and yet you can not resist it. The flame attracts you, and you respond to it, even as you claim you don't want it or what it can do for you."

"Moth and flame," she scoffed.

"Would you care to participate in an experiment?" He asked softly.

Sarah placed her tea cup down. "No thank you." She put on fake politeness.

"It's a small experiment really." He went on as if she'd not just rejected the idea outright. "Won't take but a moment."

"What kind of experiment?" She asked knowing he was not about to be denied his chance to prove a point.

"Come with me," He stood up holding out a hand. "Just a few steps, after all the experiment needs the right …environment." Sarah looked at his hand and hesitated. "Are you afraid?" He taunted.

"No." She stood up and placed her hand in his.

The Master moved toward an alcove in the building, covered in vines and other plants it looked like the entrance of a cave. He looked down at her, "Now, relax." He teased. "Just stand there… and do nothing." She looked up at him, and he whispered. "No protesting, just stand there." He moved to stand behind her, snaked his arm about her waist, and began to pull her body against his. She looked over her shoulder up at him with troubled eyes. He used his free hand to stroke her side, and her neck. Pulling her hair off her neck he bent and applied his lips to where her neck rose from her shoulders. She shivered and let out a surprised little cry. He felt her tense, "Relax, Green eyes." He coaxed moving both his hands up her ribs to capture her quivering breasts and cup them gently. "Relax." He murmured as his lips seared into her skin.

"Stop." She said softly.

"Not just yet," He felt her quake beneath his hands.

Sarah closed her eyes tight. "I want you to stop."

"No you don't." He said smoothly. "Your body loves what I'm doing."

"No I don't." She argued weakly now.

"Green eyes, it does not have to be a contest between us. It could be far more pleasant." He slipped on hand into her blouse. "WE could be like kittens in a basket." He rolled the taunt nipple in his fingers. "Deny that your body wants to be ravaged. Deny I make you…hot."

"I can't." she panted. "I can't do this."

"You can," He assured her as he turned her and took her mouth savagely. "And you will." He made no effort to press her further, content to kiss her senseless. "Now, tell me I am not your flame, my little moth."

Sarah stood clinging to his suit jacket, panting and breathless. "Alright," she moaned. "I admit I find you attractive."

The Master enfolded her in supportive arms. "Now was that so hard?" he asked holding her to his heart.

Sarah nodded, "You've no idea."

Stepping back, he tipped her face upward. "You will come again, you may not want to, but you will come again." When she began to protest he said. "You will have to; your body will not allow you to deny it what I've introduced it to. You will need to feed your sexual appetite. I will be here, waiting for you….Green eyes."

"I won't be your slave." She said sharply shaking her head.

"For now, I shall be content to know you as my teenaged nymph." He teased. "A very bad little girl who likes to play with fire."

"You're wrong, I won't be back." She turned to retrieve her coat. "You don't have anything I cannot get elsewhere! There are always boys who want what a girl has."

"Boys will never do for you Green eyes," he laughed lightly. "You've rather more exotic tastes. You need a man, a strong man."

"Good bye, Mr…whatever your name is…tell Sophie I found I could not wait for her." She pulled the coat on and headed to the door.

"You plan on walking back to your house?" He mused as he followed her to the door.

"Yep." She said heading toward the gate. "Goodbye."

Jareth removed the mask when she had gone a few steps, he was sure she would not turn to look back. He was right she never looked back, even as she passed though the gate. He tossed the mask to the table and picked up his cup to finish his tea. "Oh Sarah, what lovely games we will play with one another. I can hardly wait until you return and warm my bed." He picked up the receiver of the phone and pressed a button. "Tell Sophie that Sarah has begun to walk home."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sophie pulled up next to Sarah walking on the road. "You could have waited for me you know!" She snapped.

"No I could not." Sarah said just as bitchy back. "One more moment and things would have begun to escalate to where I'd end up naked."

"And that's a bad thing?" Sophie shook her head. "God you act like you're the only girl who's ever gone to bed just for the fun of getting laid."

Sarah looked out the window. "I'm not a whore, Sophie." She defended herself.

"I never said you were." The blonde huffed as she drove the few miles back to Sarah's house.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Dinner had not gone well. To Sarah, everything tasted like sawdust, and the conversation was one she didn't want to listen to. Her father was complaining about her mother's demands yet again. Karen, bless her, had tried to change the subject several times. She succeeded only when she asked if Robert had heard anything about the new owner of Wilde's house.

"I hear he's as decadent as the old man was." Her father had stated in a disgusted breath. "He claims to be a patron of the arts, just like Wilde did."

Sarah looked at her half finished dinner. "May I be excused?" She asked quietly.

Robert looked at her plate, "What's wrong with you? Too many French fries after school?"

"Must be." She agreed.

Karen placed a hand on her shoulder. "Go on, you don't have to sit here and listen to the rants. Go check on Toby before you go to your room. Open his window a bit, it's a nice night and that room gets so stuffy."

"Sure." Sarah left the table as quickly as she could without looking like she was rushing away. She went to the nursery, and found her little brother cuddled up with her old teddy bear. The love worn bear looked up at her with glassy eyes. Sarah touched the bear, and then her brother's soft skin and baby fine blonde hair. "_**Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered,**_ ….." She bent close and kissed the child's brow. "Sleep well, Toby." Sarah moved to the window and opened it just a few inches to allow fresh air in the room. She turned leaving the nursery light on dim, never noticing the owl on the branch keeping watch outside the child's room.

The owl moved on silent wings toward the window that now rose by itself. A moment later the Goblin King stood over the cradle looking down with tenderness at the child he was so fond of. "Rest well my boy. Sleep and dream of the days to come," his cape draped over the cradle, nearly covering it entirely. "Soon your sister will admit defeat, and you will be returned to me." He stoked the cheek of the sleeping child. "And I shall have your sister in my clutches as well. To birds, with one stone…or one wish…." He laughed softly. "Sleep well my babe." He pressed lips near the spot Sarah had kissed. "My Goblin babe," he breathed as he dissolved in a swirl of dark glittery mist


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14.**

Jareth was not one to leave things to chance. He knew that as far as Sarah Williams was concerned one had to give fate a helping hand. He knew that although he'd be on her mind in both his own persona and that of the mysterious Master, it was not enough. He was surprised that she had not demanded a name that she accepted his title of Master. But then she'd accepted his title of Goblin King long before that troublesome dwarf told her the King's name.

He began to send little obstacles her way, things that would force her to think about him. He sent her dark and troublesome and very sexual dreams. He wanted her to hunger, just as he hungered. For now he believed he had the upper hand where the uncooperative and undisciplined Miss Williams was concerned. Still he admitted to himself, it was better to have her problematic self in his life than to be without her.

Pablo found the master in the greenhouse, speaking to gardeners. "More flowers?" he asked.

"Just a few," the Master said lightly.

"You don't do things in half measures, do you?" Pablo asked as they exited the building and walked the grounds. A chill was in the air.

"I don't believe in half measures," Jareth admitted. "I prefer to take things on with full force."

"Sometimes holding back can be more affective." Pablo cautioned careful not to overstep his place.

Jareth paused. "Holding back? Do you hold back with your little Sophie?" Mismatched eyes sparked like flint.

"At times, yes;" Pablo confessed. "Anticipation makes the conquest and the surrender even sweeter."

Jareth mused, "So the little blonde has not lost her fascination? You still desire her attributes?"

"Perhaps more," The artist acknowledged declaring his attraction for his teenaged lover. "She is like an addition, and I find I can never have enough of her. As I've said, I may just have to marry this one."

The Goblin King frowned. "When I have achieved my goal, when I have retrieved my chattels we will return to the Underground. I can not remain here above forever. Do you really think your little Sophie will willingly give up her world for you?"

"Yes, Sire I do." Pablo sighed. "Thanks to your need to battle the Williams girl, I have found the other half of my soul. Yes, Sophie will come willingly, if you allow me to have her."

"And should I deny you that pleasure?" The King asked coldly.

"Then both the girl and I shall die of broken hearts." Pablo said softly.

"You can not die, you're not even mortal any longer, or had you forgotten?" The words dripped sarcasm. The King eyed the artist with interest. "You think your little playmate would come willingly? I wonder." He began to tap his chin. "Care to wager?"

"Wager what?" Pablo looked confident.

"You may ask your little sex toy if she'd like to spend eternity pleasuring you. If she agrees I will allow her entry into my realm. She will be your problem then, it will be up to you to educate her in our ways and manners. She will be your responsibility for eternity. If she refuses you, then you will leave her here, with no more as a second glance back. And you will serve me as my official portrait artist for oh say one hundred years." Jareth said in his most silky voice.

"I accept." Pablo said with a smile.

"You're too confident!" the Goblin King scoffed. "You trust this mortal female far too far."

"We shall see." Pablo stated. "The problem is you don't have such… domination over your precious little dark haired vixen."

"Not yet…but soon." The King claimed. "Soon Sarah Williams will be my willing submissive."

"Delude yourself, my King." Pablo said as they continued their stroll. "The Williams girl will never be submissive…willingly or not!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sophie came up the stairs to Sarah's room at a clip, she was excited. "Sarah, look." She thrust the card into the other girl's hand. "An invitational showing of my work at Paradisia."

Sarah read over the invitation. "I had no idea you had that much work in a ready state."

"I've got tons of work!" She boasted. "I've been painting up a storm of late. Pablo is impressed by my new inspiration and style." She flopped down on Sarah's bed. "The Master has even agreed to allow the painting he bought to be shown."

"What?" Sarah's head turned quickly. "He's going to what?"

"Let me show the painting of you on the lace." Sophie repeated.

"No…you can't do that…" Sarah panicked. "What if Dad or Karen sees that… He can't…" She grabbed at her forehead, seeking an answer.

"I can't see your dad getting an invitation to the showing. It's only for art dealers of a certain reputation and art critics Sarah." The blonde laughed. "Of course you'll be at my side, my muse…"

"Not!" Sarah snapped. "I won't set foot in a gallery showing my…"

"I said it's at Paradisia, not a gallery." Sophie snapped her fingers at Sarah to break into her attention. "And you'll be there, if only because I'm not telling you what else I've painted. You'll have to come and see for yourself." She sounded like a child with a toy taunting another child.

"Sophie, did you put my face on another painting?" Sarah's voice rose with her temper.

"Not just your face, but that bode of yours too, babe!" Sophie snickered. "I got some really hot ideas and they just flowed from my fingers to the canvas."

"I never gave you permission!" Sarah railed.

Sophie stood up and looked at Sarah with cold blue eyes. "I don't need permission. I'm an artist, Sarah, I paint what I see, what I feel."

Sarah moved back, shaken by the lack of remorse, but even more shaken by the coldness her friend displayed. "You didn't even tell me…"

"I suggest you wear something that makes you look not so juvenile." Sophie smiled coldly. "I want to impress the critics."

"Then you can do it alone." Sarah said finding her tongue. "I won't be going."

"Sarah," Sophie walked calmly to the door. "Don't be a naughty child. I'll be here to pick you up Friday night at six. Tell your folks were taking in an art lecture at the university. There's one that night and it will make a great cover story. Or else."

"Or else what?" Sarah snapped.

"I can make sure your dad gets an invitation." She exited the room. "See you that you dress appropriately. See you in the morning, doll."

Sarah sunk to the bed, feeling like a rat in a maze.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

True to her word, Sophie appeared at the Williams door on Friday evening. "Hi, is Sarah ready. We want to get good seats for the lecture."

Sarah came down the stairs, her coat on and buttoned. "I'm ready."

Sophie wore a look of triumph on her face. "Good,"

Robert smiled as he opened the door for the girls. "Not too late, alright girls?"

"OH we're invited to the reception after the lecture. So we may be a bit late. These art things go on for hours you know." Sophie said smoothly.

"Have a nice time." Robert teased as he watched them leave.

Sarah glared at Sophie in the car. "Was that necessary?"

"Yes doll, it was." The blond ignored the looks of daggers being thrown her way. "We are not going to be rushed. I want to enjoy my success."

"At my expense," Sarah glowered. "You had no right to do this without warning me."

"Sarah, grow up." Sophie sighed. "Not everything comes with a warning. I've been making sketches of you since the first day of the semester. Did you honestly think I wasn't going to use them?"

Looking out the window at the dark beginning to shroud them, Sarah whispered. "I don't know what I thought anymore. This thing starts at Eight thirty, why are we going so early."

"So you can change your dress, for one thing." Sophie pointed to two dress bags in the back seat. "I figured that I'd just bring the proper attire for us both. I knew you'd be in something that makes Marian the Librarian look like a hussy."

"So instead you want me to look like one?" The accusation hit the target.

Sophie laughed. "Hardly, I just thought a nice little black cocktail dress was more appropriate. I promise it's tasteful, not slutty."

Sarah huddled close to the window.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The butler met them at the door. "Good even ladies, the master has requested you use the peacock room this evening."

Sarah blanched. "How nice," she said trying to sound calm and not furious. Following the butler up she felt the trap condense and begin to close around her.

Sophie tossed her coat on the bed and began to remove the dresses from the garment bags she'd carried in. "This is yours and this one is mine."

Sarah rolled her eyes to the ceiling and then grudgingly looked at the dresses. She had to admit they were tasteful. "Ok, they are nice.

Sophie nodded. "I ordered that one for you when we were in New York. I just knew it would be a knock out on you." Swiftly she began to unzip the dress Sarah was wearing. "Hurry. WE are expected to be in the gallery room before the guests arrive."

Sarah looked at her. "I'm here under protest, don't rush me."

When Sarah was changed, Sophie pulled her hair up into a makeshift French twist, and fastened it up with pearl clasps. "You look too elegant for words." Sophie said over her shoulder.

"I feel like a sacrifice!"

Sophie laughed and fluffed her own hair, "Come on." She paused at the door. "Remember tonight your name is Solange. You answer only to that, got it?"

Sarah nodded, and sighed. "I'll happily keep my real name out of this."

Slowly they descended the staircase to find Pablo awaiting them at the last stair. "How beautiful you both look." He kissed Sophie warmly and smiled at Sarah. "Good evening, Solange."

Sarah looked at him with scorn and contempt. "Pablo." She followed as he and the blonde headed for the gallery room. "Is _**HE**_ putting in an appearance tonight?"

Pablo snickered to himself, it was clear to him that the dark haired vixen was a long way from being tamed. "I'm sure he will. It is after all his home."

"With or with out his mask?" She asked herself under her breath.

The gallery was beautifully lit, and there were tables and chairs here and there. A flowing fountain of champagne was a centerpiece on a refreshment table. Sparkling crystal chandleries hung and looked like a fairytale dream casting little rainbows here and there. On the walls hung the numerous works Sophie had finished. Some penciled drawings were framed as well as the oils and water colors she'd done.

Sarah began to walk down the gallery inspecting the pictures. One painting caught Sarah's attention and held her captive. It was a likeness of her in the Grecian gown she'd worn on Halloween. She was seated on a pillar, and the gown had been pulled down, her breast were revealed. Behind her on bent knee was a man or part of a man. His hands on her forearms, and his knee under her leg. Of his head there was only a small portion, a leather mask over blonde hair held back in a queue at the back of his head. He appeared to be kissing her back. Sarah swallowed. "Sophie…what is this?"

"My imagination run wild…or Wilde as the case may be." Sophie giggled erotically. "Did I come close?"

Sarah felt as if she were naked and on an auction block. "Too close." She admitted.

Pablo joined them with a glass of non-alcoholic punch for each of them. "She has a good eye this one!" He praised. "And sees even what is not shown."

Sarah refused the punch. "Some things should remain private, Sophie." She walked away from the pair and moved toward the foyer. Sarah was stopped as she arrived in the doorway. She looked up at the man blocking her path. "How could you allow her to show that?" She asked forlorn.

The man in the leather mask looked at where Sophie and Pablo stood. "How could I not?" He asked. "It is a victory that should be celebrated."

Sarah could not move past him, he placed a hand to her arm and held her fast. "Let me go, I'll not participate in this."

"You will," He warned. "And you will behave." He heard guests at the door. "Take my arm." He ordered.

Sarah saw the people coming in, placed her hand in his bent elbow and allowed him to usher her back into the room. "I hate you." She whispered abrasively.

"I'm sure you do." He whispered back.

The critics and gallery owners moved though the gallery. Many paused before the picture labeled 'Girl on Lace' and others before the one labeled 'Kiss of Leather.' Sarah listened dispassionate to the praise. She stood with Sophie who was looking like she could explode with pride.

A rather heavy set man stood before the painting owned by the man in the leather mask. "I think this is excellent. I say, could I talk you into selling it to me?"

The Master shook his head. "Not for all the gold in the world."

The man cast an offensively rude glace at Sarah. "Perhaps one of the others, or the young lady herself?"

The Master said quietly. "Privately reserved for me alone," his words carried weight.

"Ah." The man laughed coarsely. "How lucky you are to have so ripe a peach."

Jareth under the mask flinched. "Yes." He looked at where Sarah stood now by herself. "I'm very lucky." He moved toward the girl. "Come with me." His hand went under her elbow as he directed her toward the hall.

"Where?" She looked back at the room of admirers.

Opening the door to the elevator, he said firmly. "Down."

Sarah thought about making a scene, she wondered if any of the others would even care. She feared some would even applaud if he accosted her publicly. She entered the elevator and stood silently as it descended to the bowels of the house. On the lower level he ushered her into a room that was clearly used to view movies. She turned and looked at the man blocking her. "Sorry, dirty movies are not my thing." She said refusing to enter the theater.

"If you were the star attraction?" He suggested.

Sarah looked up at him with anger. "You didn't."

"No, I didn't." He teased. "I brought you here so we could chat privately." He motioned her to take a seat.

Sarah shook her head, not liking it, but complying.

The man reached smoothly into his jacket's inner pocket. "I've a gift for you, Green eyes."

Sarah frowned, "I don't want a …" She looked at the long black case. "What is that?"

The Master handed the case to her. "Open it." He watched as her mouth dropped at the sight of the long string of unusual pearls in a soft pinkish hue. "Sophie mentioned you'd be in basic black this evening. Every woman should own one really good string of pearls."

"Their real?" She looked at the pearls and could not help but see how lovely they were.

"Of course." He reached out to stroke her cheek. "I would never give you anything that was faux. Allow me." He lifted the string out of the case, unfastened the clasp and placed it on her. "Perfect." He said softly.

Sarah looked down at the string, "I can't.

"shhhh." He leaned forward capturing her lips. "Accept what is."

What Sarah heard was another voice saying, '_**What's said, is said.'**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15.**

The words echoing in her mind was like a shock wave. When the kiss ended, the man in the mask took the seat beside her. "You don't like the pearls?"

"They're lovely." Sarah said letting her fingers travel up the strand of slightly oddly shaped spheres.

"Each is unique, different form each other." He informed her. "They are only grown in certain water; the temperature has to be just right which is where the soft color comes from." His arm slid over her shoulder. "You don't like them?" he asked again.

"I feel…odd accepting them." She said firmly. "It feels like a…bribe."

A quirk at the corner of his lips turned into a smile. "In a way," he mused. "I was under the impression that all women enjoyed receiving gifts, or bribes."

Sarah frowned at him.

"It pleases me to give you a gift." He said in a tone of pretentious arrogance.

Sarah moved out of his arm over her shoulder. "I don't want your gifts; I don't want anything you have to offer." She stood up. "I'm here tonight under duress…Sophie threatened to give my father an invitation. I'd be just as happy to never see you again…"

"And yet here you are." He teased. "So Sophie threatened you with exposure. And rather than face what, humiliation before your father you come here with a sullen attitude. Have you any idea of how enticing that is?"

"Enticing is the last thing I want to be with you." She reached up to undo the clasp. Hands over hers prevented her from removing the pearls.

"You will leave them." He ordered firmly. He pulled her hands away from the clasp. "Let us return to our guests."

"Your guests." She corrected. "Not mine. Yours and Sophie's!"

"Mind your tongue, girl." He seethed. "Or perhaps we could visit one of the other chambers on this level to teach you to mind your tongue." Sarah bit back the words that threatened to come out. The Master took her arm and directed her steps to the door.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The last of the guests was thanking the Master for an interesting evening and saying good night. Pablo pulled at the tie he was wearing and removed it. He placed a hand under Sophie's chin and praised her.

"Well done, chicca. Very well done." He kissed her brow.

Sarah, standing a little distance from them ignored their invitation to come and stand with them. She stared at the painting with a tag on it. Most of the work had been bit on and was going to be shipped to new owners.

The Master motioned for Pablo to take Sophie out of the gallery room. He moved to where Sarah stood staring at the portrait of her in the Grecian gown. From her stance he could tell she was fuming. Her fingers were nearly white with tension. He held back from touching her, but stood behind her looking at the portrait. "This one is going to Paris to live." He said breaking the icy silence.

Sarah looked at him over her shoulder. "I would take a match to them all if I could."

"Such violence you house," He muttered. "Green eyes, you are a beautiful creature. Beauty such as yours should be appreciated."

"This is not appreciated." Sarah tapped the tag. "It's lust." She walked away from him scornfully. "They don't care about my mind, or my soul…they want my body."

"Yes they do." He agreed following her toward the foyer. "But none shall ever have it. "

Sarah turned to face him. "You're not going to ever have it again, either." She said firmly.

"No?" He mocked.

"No." She said taking a stand. "I don't want to be your bed toy; I don't want to be your slave."

A smile played at his lips. "How valiantly spoken your words are." He stepped closer. "Valiant but useless." His hands were like lightening taking hold of her wrists. "What you want is of no concern to me." In the next instant she was over his shoulder struggling and he strolled to the staircase with her over his shoulder with ease. Reaching the second floor of the Wilde house he gave her bottom a firm and quick smack.

"Put me down." She demanded.

Carrying her like a pirates plunder, he ignored her cries and demands. When he reached his bedchamber he dropped her on his bed. He stood over the bed looking down at her. "You have fire, Green eyes. I'll credit you with that. But it is time you learned how to temper that fire." He sat down, placed a hand to her throat. "It's time you accepted that you don't have the control." He looked down at her with fire of his own building. "I think I should like for you to model the pearls without the dress."

"Go to hell." She said tightly, feeling the hand that could crush the breath from her.

He laughed. "Oh Green eyes, how you beguile." His laugh quieted, his jaw went firm, and the hand at her throat tightened slightly. "It is fortunate for you that I enjoy the banter. However our time is short." He sat back, took his hand off her throat moving it down to her breast. "Take off your clothes; leave the pearls on so I may admire them."

"No." She said with her own jaw clenching. She expected him to be angry.

"Why must you fight me?" He asked. "Your body enjoys our time together, why waste it?" Before she could answer an urgent tapping was at the door. The Master moved off the bed and went to the door; he listened to the frantic words from the other side and gave a quiet order. Moving back toward the bed he sighed. "You must leave now, Green eyes, I have urgent business that must be attended to."

Sarah rose from the bed, feeling relief and disappointment all at the same instant, confusing her terribly. "I won't be back." She said as she walked past the man.

He grabbed her arm, yanked her back and with the other hand anchored in her hair brought his lips to hers, bruising. "Yes you will." He said as he released her.

Sarah went to the peacock room and gathered her belongings. She found Sophie petulantly awaiting her at the main entrance of the great house. They exited together.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth moved from the second floor of the house down to the bowels of the building. There he went though a passage that was hidden. He passed though the portal and entered the Goblin Kingdom, as he did he changed his garments. "What is the emergency?" He asked the old man.

"The traitor Hoggle has escaped." The hat cried out before the old man could get out a word.

Jareth cursed under his breath. "He'll try to warn Sarah if he can." He paced. "And what of the others?"

The old man answered. "They remain captive."

The Goblin King frowned. "I've come too far to allow that dwarf to thwart me now." He shouted, "Guards, find the traitor Hoggle! Bring him to me." He drew a crystal from the air. "Show me where the traitor hides!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah let herself in the front door of the house. The hall light was the only lamination, as she locked the front door. She went quietly up the stairs and entered the refuge of her room. She removed the coat and hung it up. Standing before her mirror she looked at herself in the black dress and pinkish pearls. Sighing deeply she moved toward her bathroom to remove the dress and change for bed.

Had she but stayed a moment longer she'd have seen the desperate face of her old friend in the mirror. "Sarah!" he cried out. "Sarah you're in danger!" Hands reached out to seize him. He struggled but was dragged away.

Sarah hung the dress in the closet, and put the pearls on the vanity. She pulled back her bedding, slipped between and turned out her light. She was falling asleep, and began to dream of Hoggle. It was a troubling dream; he was calling out to her, trying to warn her.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth was seated in his throne when they brought Hoggle before him. "You really are such a little pest, Hogwart."

"Hoggle!" the dwarf shouted as he struggled to free his arms from the Goblins holing him.

"Yes." The king lounged back. "Now what did you think you'd accomplish?"

"I'm going to warn her, I'm going to stop you!" Hoggle spat venomously.

"Warn her?" The king teased. "Warn her of what? That I intend to force myself on her…oh but I've already done that. "He looked down at the shocked face of the dwarf. "Surely you knew I'd have her one way or the other. And it didn't take nearly as much force as I'd have thought it would, Hogbrain." He taunted. "So what else can you hope to warn her of? "

"She'll never let you win." Hoggle moaned. "She'll fight you."

"Poor poor Hoggle." The King bemoaned, and then stood up. "Still losing your head over that girl."

"She's my friend!" Screamed the dwarf as he kicked his legs out struggling to get free.

Jareth laughed as he watched the dwarf being dragged off to the dungeon again. "I'll give her your love." He taunted.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16.**

The weather had turned colder, wetter. Sarah wondered why it was she was not looking forward to Thanksgiving. She felt like she was dragging though her days, dreading going to school. Dreading the hours that Sophie was privy to, she vowed that she would not be tricked into any more trips out to the Wilde house. She placed the string of pearls in a drawer at the bottom of the vanity to forget them.

The day before the Thanksgiving break, Sarah noticed that Sophie was upset about something. "What's wrong?" she asked, still finding herself concerned about the blonde.

"I have to go to New York to spend the holiday with my Dad." Sophie griped as she drove toward the school.

"Oh." Sarah took a relieved breath.

"I had plans." Sophie said. "Being stuck with my Dad, his band and groupies was not part of my plan." She fussed like a child who had been told to stand in a corner.

Feeling as if a weight had been lifted Sarah smiled. "Oh it's not as bad as all that now is it?"

The blonde drove toward the school with a grim face. "Pablo wanted me to go with him to the art museum…."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

With Sophie gone for the weekend, Sarah thought she could relax. There would be no threats of exposure, and she would not be forced to make yet another trip out to the estate. On the morning after thanksgiving Sarah awoke to the sounds of hurried activity. She exited her bedroom in her robe and sleepily looked at her stepmother who was trying to move her father along. "What's up?"

"Toby's picture with Santa," Karen said holding up the outfit she'd purchased for the occasion. "Are you sure you don't want to come along?"

"A mall filled with screaming kids going to get their picture with Santa? No, thank you, I'll stay here." Sarah yawned widely.

Karen laughed. "Well it won't be just seeing Santa, we won't be back until five or so."

"That's fine; I just want to be a vegetable." Sarah said heading back to her room. "Take a long bath, and just be lazy."

"Have fun." Karen called to her as she headed to the nursery.

Sarah heard her father's car pull out of the drive; she filled the bath with the bubble bath that her mother had sent her for her birthday. She filled the tub so that when she got in the waters reached nearly to her neck as she lounged back in the deep long tub. Instead of giving her that comfort she sought, it made her tenser, more sensitive.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mismatched eyes watched her image in the orb in his hand. He sat on his throne and wondered what her thought were of. He had not tried to contact her since the night of the art show. He'd been busy trying to keep Hoggle under control and from escaping again. Now he watched and waited, listening to her.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah wrapped the big fluffy bath towel about her as she move from the bath room back into her bed room. She sat on the bed to smooth on the body lotion that held the same sweet honeysuckle scent that the bubble bath held. Without thinking she began to stroke her skin, letting the lotion smooth over her. Her hands, as if they were under their own command began to journey to places she'd never explored. The first electric shock of pleasure caused her to make a soft mewl. She looked around the room, and lay down on the bed. Closing her eyes, she pulled the blanket over her naked body and began to touch herself. Images formed in her mind and she let them expand developing into a fantasy that was more erotic than she'd ever created.

"Oh Jareth…" She moaned, not thinking of what she was doing or saying, not even aware she'd said anything aloud. "I wish you were here."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The orb fell from his fingers, and he'd vanished before it shattered on the dais of his throne.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Lying on her side she felt her fingers exploring the warm moisture between her legs. She was not aware when the body formed beside her. Long fingers joined hers, "Let me help you." He crooned in her ear. She thought it was more of her fantasy, that her mind had taken her where she wanted. Giving in to the dark desires awakened in what he had called the Labyrinth of her mind.

"Yes." She whispered as she shivered under his touch.

Jareth listened carefully to her breathing, knowing it would guide his way to bringing her release. "You're like velvet." He whispered in her ear.

Sarah didn't fight when he moved to roll her to her back; she didn't open her eyes, still locked in the fantasy. He slid into her silkiness wordlessly. Melding his body to hers and burying within as deeply as he could. As he found the rhythm that she needed, he whispered to her. "Open your eyes, Sarah. Look at me."

She blinked and realized it was no dream. The Goblin King was naked, in her bed, in her arms and making love to her. "Jareth." She whispered softly.

He smiled down at her, kissing and encouraging her. "Sweet Sarah." He sighed.

Over an hour later he lay happily spent over her, "I must say I rather enjoyed this." Sarah blushed in his arms, and covered her face. He chuckled softly. "Is my lady pleased as well?"

"I thought you were a fantasy." She sighed. "Something I conjured up."

"Well you did conjure me." He lied smoothly. "You must have wished me here into your bed." He rolled to his side and looked at her with a look of triumph. "Now that I've made love to you, are you ready to admit your defeat?"

Sarah blinked, "Admit defeat?"

His fingers traced her body. "Yes, admit defeat, return what you've taken and surrender yourself to me."

Sarah sat up. "Return what I've taken? What have I taken?"

Jareth looked surprised at the sharp tone she was using. "Why, the child of curse."

"The child? I didn't take the child! You did, I rescued him." She pulled as far from him as she could without falling out of the bed.

"Is that how you see it?" He asked amused. "I see it differently. YOU gave the child to me or rather us…then you demand the right to get him back and take him away from a place he was perfectly happy in. "

"You threatened to turn him into a goblin!" She sniped.

"No, what I said was he would become one of us forever….I never used the word goblin…" he sat up and faced her. "He's mine, you gave him to me, and I want him back."

"Well that's just too bad." She pulled the discarded towel about her. "Get out of my bed Goblin King!"

"Really Sarah, such theatrics," he sighed. "I see your mother is not the only actress in the family. Ah well, I suppose I can learn to live with it."

"And what do you mean surrender to you? Why should I have to surrender to you?" She left the bed held the towel tight and fumed. "I won! I beat you and your Labyrinth!"

"Did you?" He asked smirking. "Well then perhaps you'd like to explain to me why it is that you keep ending up in compromising positions with me."

"Well it won't happen again, I can promise you that, Goblin King!" She turned her back on him.

Jareth tossed back the blanket, moved out of the bed and stood behind her. His arms gathered her close. "You don't believe that any more than I do." He nibbled at her ear. "We've tasted the pleasures to be had in each other's arms, my love. You are part of me, part of the Labyrinth and you will never be free." Without thinking he murmured. "You are perfect, my love."

Sarah's eyes widened and she got a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Jareth pulled the towel away from her, turned her and began to caress her. "Let us not fight, not now," swooping her up, he held her close gazing at her with adoration. "Now I just want to be abed with you, my precious." He carried her back to her bed. "How long before your family returns?"

Sarah had a suspicion he already knew, so she guarded her words. "Karen said they would be back around five."

He cradled her close. "Let us spend this time without anger, or accusations. Let us spend these hours like kittens in a basket." He kissed her deeply. "Let me love you."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Returning to his kingdom, he donned apparel fitting a monarch, and began to give orders. "I would have a room prepared for my heir's return." He said smugly. "Something befitting the Goblin prince," he strutted like a peacock.

"You are sure he'll be returning to us, Sire?" the old man asked.

Strutting toward his throne the King crowed, "Of course he'll be returned to us, and we shall have his sister as well. I shall have a chamber for her prepared as well, perhaps something attached to my own chambers. Yes, I like the idea of having her close at hand, willing to do my biding."

The old man's hat craned his neck and looked at the man. "He's making a big mistake, yes?" he asked in a gravely gasp.

The old man pushed the beak out of his face. "Yes."

The bird head came down to be beside the old man's face. "Shouldn't we tell him?"

Without looking the old one answered. "Do you wish to occupy the cell next to Sir Didymus? Or perhaps it's Hoggle's fate you wish?"

The bird gulped hard making a loud sound when he did. "No. Bogs of stench and feathers do not a good combination make."

"Then we say nothing." The odd old man advised.

"I say, why don't we take that holiday we've been planning." The bird said happily. "I hear _**Tír na nÓg**_is lovely this time of year."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah was in the library on Monday during her only free period. She'd booked time on the computer and was spending it doing research for a paper that was due just after Christmas break. She also wanted to do a little research on the side without Sophie knowing it, that way she'd have no way of leaking information Sarah didn't want leaked.

It began after the Goblin King had left her bed; Sarah had sat in the dark quietly putting together the pieces of the puzzle in her mind. Wordlessly she began to add the sums and was not pleased with the final answers. "That son of a bitch!" She groused to herself.

The picture the puzzle made was not a pretty one to Sarah's mind. All the things she'd done since coming back from the Labyrinth had been in vain. Hoggle was right; she'd never be free of it and its octopus tentacles reaching into her life. Jareth had used Hoggle, to get her to do what he wanted her to do in the Labyrinth. And now it appeared that he was using Sophie to do the same here in her world.

Sarah had come to the library on Monday to begin the research for her paper. While waiting for the information she needed to be printed out, she began to play a game of hide and go seek with the computer. She typed in a word, and another page popped up. Who would have thought that a simple world like goblin could bring up such massive information? Sarah looked around, and keyed in another word. More pages and links cropped up. She bit down on her inner cheek, looked around to be sure she was not being observed and started a file and hid it in the massive cyber space network.

When she met with Sophie before the next class that they had together, Sarah had a smile on her face.

"What is that look about?" Sophie asked.

"Oh just got a jump on that project that is due when we get back from the break. I hope to have everything squared away and done before the last day of school. That way I can use the two weeks to do what I want to do." Sarah said keeping it as truthful as she could.

Sophie winked, "I'll bet I know what you'll want to do."

Sarah let the girl think her thoughts.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah looked at the wrought iron gazebo that her father had placed in the back yard only two years ago. "Daddy, could I talk to you?" She asked.

Robert looked up from his paper. "Sure, princess. What do you need?"

"Outside, so we don't disturb Toby with our conversation." She led the way to the gazebo and took a seat on one of the iron benches. "Daddy, I think I'd like to accept Mom's invitation to spend Christmas break with her."

"And you felt you could not discuss this in the nice warm house?" Robert pulled his coat closer. "It's damned cold out here Sarah."

"Daddy, Toby might be upset if he hears us discussing this." Sarah lied smoothly. "In fact I don't want to talk about this in front of him at all. I don't want to discuss this period."

"Oh," Robert looked at her thoughtfully. "That's very considerate of you, Sarah. Alright, I'll give your mother a call and see if she's still eager to have you spend two weeks with her and Jeremy. You know their on location."

"I know." Sarah said happily. "I've always wanted to see _**Savannah**_Daddy." She looked up and got serious. "Daddy, I don't want to discuss this outside the family. I don't want anyone knowing my plans."

Robert sat down. "Is there something I should know?"

She shook her head. "Just that I don't want my plans made public."

Her father nodded, "Alright daughter."

Sarah watched him leave the gazebo and she touched one of the iron struts. "I hope the book is right." She stood up. "You want to play games, Goblin King. Well two can play."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17.**

The screen in front of Sarah was hard to read, and the symbols hurt her eyes to look at. Sarah noticed Sophie coming into the Library and closed the window with the strange symbols. She smiled up at the blond. "Sophie, I didn't know you even knew where the Library was."

"Funny Sarah," the perky blond in the punk clothes dropped down into the seat beside Sarah. "What are you working on?" she peered at the screen.

"More information on the report," Sarah was grateful the other girl was not interested in what she was really doing.

"Boring," Sophie teased. "When did you become such an overachiever?"

"I just want a good grade on this one." Sarah said. "My dad had a fit with my last report card." She began to close up the computer. "So have you started your Christmas shopping yet?" She skillfully changed the subject.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth looked at the room being prepared for his little prince. "Yes." He breathed deeply. "The boy will enjoy this room."

The old man shook his head. "Sire, there's no guarantee…"

The Goblin King turned on the old one. "Of course there is…" He strutted past the old one. "Sarah will deliver the boy back to me."

The hat whispered in the old man's ear. "I say we get while the getting's good."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah looked at the symbols on the screen, after nearly a month they were a breeze to read. She was beginning to understand all the differences and nuances. She printed out an enlarged picture, and folded it carefully; sliding it into a book she knew it would be safe in. Moving in secret was becoming easier, and she was finding less guilt attached to keeping Sophie out of her business.

She had made the trip down to the metal shop during a library break. Sophie was in an art class and at the other end of the building. Sarah sought out the instructor, gave him a cock and bull story about wanting to give her father and brother something special for the holiday. The instructor bought it, and Sarah congratulated herself on finally showing some acting talent. He promised the medallions would be ready for her on the last day of school just before she left.

Sarah sat listening to Sophie's banter on the drive that last morning. She smiled at the appropriate times, and scowled at her friend as well when she should. "So you want to make a quick run over to Paradisia with me this afternoon?"

"Oh Sophie, no can do." Sarah said lightly.

"Oh come on, we get out an hour early today." Sophie giggled.

Sarah looked at her with a smile painted on her lips. "I'm sorry, I thought I told you. I have to go with my dad to pick out Karen's Christmas gift. You know how bad men are at such things."

"Oh, you mean you have to go straight home for that?" Sophie looked very disappointed.

"Dad's picking me up; I could swear I told you that." Sarah frowned.

Sophie blinked. "Did you? You may have…of late I don't have much more than Pablo on my brain." The blonde confessed. "Oh Sarah, I think I love him, I mean really love him."

Sarah felt uncomfortable. "Do you?"

Sophia sighed, "Oh yeah." She looked over at Sarah with eyes full of hope. "I've never felt this way about anyone."

Sarah nodded. "Well I'm happy for you….for you both."

The blonde turned her attention back to the road. "Ok, so you're booked for today, what say we do a little naughty girl shopping tomorrow? The stores will be open until six for the last minute shoppers… and we could get some really great deals."

"I thought you were going to New York, to see your dad." Sarah reminded the girl.

"Damn, you're right." Sophie giggled. "Hey what say when I get back the day after Christmas we do a bit of shopping, then go see the boys at Wilde house and drive them wild."

Sarah laughed at the pun but didn't really give an answer.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah left the study hall with the pass she'd been given. She went to the metal shop and tapped on the door. After being waved in she sat down at the instructor's insistence.

"I think you're going to really like this." He handed her a box.

Shaky fingers opened the box, within were two perfectly formed circles of iron. Each had Celtic knot work at the edges and symbols in the center. Each was also on a sliver chain. "Their perfect!" She said lifting one. "Thank you so much. What do I owe you?"

"Nothing, it made a great project for the class. Thank you for designing them." The man said. "I hope your father likes his."

Slipping the box into her large shoulder bag, Sarah walked down the hall with a bit more confidence. It was going to work, and the Goblin King would never know what hit him.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah saw her father's car sitting at the curb, and waved good bye to Sophie. She felt like she had wings on her feet as she jumped down the stairs and ran off to the car. Once inside she opened the box in her shoulder bag and fastened the sliver link chain to her neck. "Drive dad, drive." She suggested.

Robert looked at her, "What is going on?"

"I'm in trouble daddy." She said quickly.

"What kind of trouble?" The man driving asked without looking at her.

"The kind a lawyer can't fix." She said. "The kind granny calls _**draoidheil**_, Daddy."

"_**Draoidheil!**_" Her father exclaimed. "Sarah, what have you gotten into?"

"A mess daddy, a mess." She admitted. "But I may have found a way out." She handed him the matching medallion to the one she had on. "Put this on Toby the moment you get back to the house. Don't let Karen take it off him."

He nodded. "Alright."

"Daddy, don't tell anyone where I've gone. Not anyone, understand?"

He looked at her as the traffic light had turned red. "You don't want Sophie to know where you've gone, is that it?"

"Daddy, she's being used, she can't help what she's doing….I've seen this before." She thought of Hoggle and a certain peach. "I don't blame Sophie, although it would be really easy to put the blame on her."

"Alright, Sarah," her father said softly. "We won't tell Sophie where you are." He headed toward the airport.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth had his mask on and was supervising the decorating of the Christmas tree in the foyer. "It has to be perfect!" He barked.

Pablo looked at the tree and then at the Master. "Crystals?" He shook his head. The tree and all the decorations in the room sparkled in the light of the little Italian lights strung everywhere. "You don't think this is a bit much?"

"This is nothing compared to the ballroom I created for her." Jareth said looking about. "This is mild."

"And you think this will impress the girl?" The Artist asked.

"It will sweep her off her mortal feet." Jareth said with confidence, looking at the clock in the hall he said. "Shouldn't Sophie be arriving with her in tow soon?" He pointed to the drive. "Ah right on cue, here comes Sophie's car now."

Sophie entered the foyer and looked up at the tree. "Wow!" she looked over at the two men. "That's some tree."

The Master frowned, "Where's Sarah?"

The blonde shrugged, "She had to go shopping with her dad for her stepmom's gift."

Jareth felt let down, but sighed. "Ah well, at least she can't get into too much trouble with her father standing over her." He motioned Sophie and Pablo to follow him.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah held the medallion, and smiled as she settled into the seat on the jet. She thanked the stewardess and leaned back to enjoy the flight.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth looked at the wooden horse his master craftsmen had designed. It was a work of art, and something no other boy in the world would ever own. The little horse had gems for eyes, and real hair for the mane and tail. The reins were fine leather, and the saddle had Toby's name embossed into it. The knee joints went up and down as it rocked back and forth.

"He will love this." Jareth said proudly. "It will be the finest toy he's ever known."

"Yes, Sire." The craftsmen all agreed.

The old man cleared his throat, "Yes, yes, it's all very nice. Lovely for the boy… but what about the girl?"

Jareth turned to look at the old man. "She will be with me, which should be more than enough for the troublesome Miss Sarah Williams." He declared with a callous tone.

The bird rolled his eyes and shook his beak at the King. "You think so?"

Jareth placed his hand on the unique hobbyhorse. "I'm having a lovely room made for her, I shall dress her in satins and laces, I shall allow her to entertain me and keep me happy."

"And why should she do any of those things?" the old man asked.

Jareth's hand sent the horse rocking quickly. "Because, she is mine." His voice roared as he stormed from the room.

The bird in the hat craned his neck and looked down his beak at the old man. "I hear hell is nice this time of year."

The old one nodded. "So I hear."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Linda and Jeremy were surrounded by adoring fans, signing autographs and allowing tourist to take pictures as Sarah left the plane. She watched as her mother mugged for the camera and as Jeremy flirted outrageously with the women who had gathered round him. When the last tourist and fan had scurried away, Linda waved to her daughter.

"Hello baby girl!" she greeted the teen as she took her into her arms. "My God!" she exclaimed. "Where did my little girl go? Why Sarah, you're nearly as tall as I am."

"Mom." Sarah breathed in the sweet scent of her mother's perfume.

"Hey what am I? Chopped liver?" Jeremy pouted.

Sarah turned and hugged the man who was very nearly her stepfather. "Hello handsome."

Linda sent Jeremy to collect the luggage and took a good look at Sarah. "Baby, what have you been up to? You …you look…grown up."

"Oh Mom, so much has happened." Her hands sought out her mother's, hoping her mother would remember. When Sarah was little they had worked out a finger word code. Sarah moved her fingers over her mother's and spelled out danger. Her mother blinked, narrowed her eyes and spelled out 'what kind'. Sarah felt a surge of relief, her mother remembered. Sarah spelled out another word and her mother closed her eyes and let go a long sigh.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth stood alone in the bedchamber he created for Sarah. It was reminiscent of his crystal ballroom, in that it had long flowing drapes that were encrusted with perfect little crystals. The bed was magnificent, and looked like a giant swan. It was a storybook fairytale bedroom, one that should please any romantic female. On the satin bedcover he had placed a gown of pale green gauze. He felt it was a fitting gift for the girl upon her return. He was looking forward to seeing her model it for him. He made sure everything in the room was perfect.

Pablo stood outside the entry, in the King's own bedchamber. "It's very nice." He said then added. "For a gilded cage."

Jareth frowned. "It's not a gilded cage! Had I wanted her in one she'd be in one."

The Artist shook his head. "You expect her to be grateful for all this?"

"Of course." Jareth waved about the room. "Is it not a dream?"

"For some," Pablo conceded softly. "For other's this would be a nightmare. Which do you think your green eyed vixen is?"

The Goblin King glared at his subject. "It matters not." Only after Pablo withdrew, did Jareth give the room a second thought. He sat down on the down filled coverlet, and prayed he had not made a mistake.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Linda had not said a word, during the long drive to the rented house on the estate outside the town proper. She asked Jeremy to see to the luggage while she took Sarah out to see the garden. She led the girl straight to an iron archway arbor. Taking a seat she motioned for the girl to be seated. "Alright my girl, we're safe to speak now."

Sarah looked at the archway and nodded. "I am so glad you remembered the finger-speak."

Linda placed one smooth leg up over the other, "I remember everything, Sarah. Now tell me what and who you've managed to rile up in the Ethereal Realms."

Sarah took a long deep breath. "Every hear of Jareth The Goblin King?"

Linda's jaw dropped.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18.**

Linda listened to Sarah's tale, frowning at her daughter's lack of control and at having wished way the younger brother. "I thought I raised you better than that!" her mother glowered at her. She listened as well to the girl's tale of her most recent encounters. "My, my." She said quietly. "I take it you've not informed your father."

"Oh yeah, I can just see it now, Daddy chasseing after the Goblin King demanding he return my virtue." Sarah placed her chin in her hand. "Well that's the lot of it."

"Of all the Fae to get embroiled with, Sarah!" Linda stood up, her arms akimbo over her chest. "He's one of the nastiest!" Linda looked off toward the weeping willows with the Spanish moss hanging like long hair. "Well, spilt milk can't go back and undo what's been done or said." She looked at her daughter, "But we can and will give you what you need to go on from here."

"I knew you'd have the answers." Sarah said smiling up at her mother.

"Oh I don't." Linda confessed. "Although I may know who does." She winked at her daughter. "Care to do a little shopping, Sarah?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The old section of town was host to many tourists, and Linda walked swiftly past the traps. "Come on." She ushered her daughter toward the boutique.

Sarah looked at the erotic and exotic mannequin in the window. "Mom? This is an S&M shop."

Linda nodded as she opened the door. "And this is where we will buy you your arsenal of weaponry." She pushed her daughter into the shop and called out. "Chantal? Are you here?"

A curtain parted, and a woman's face appeared. "Linda Williams." Slowly the woman moved though the parted curtain. "I've got a _**client**_ here, give me five minuets." She vanished back into the back area.

Linda took Sarah's arm, "Let's start looking at some of the things you are going to need."

Sarah looked at her mother. "When did you start playing this kind of game?"

Linda winked wickedly, "Right after Jeremy came along." She laughed, "I mean you can't see your father in a place like this, can you?"

"No." Sarah admitted laughing at the thought of Robert Williams sporting a leather mask.

It was exactly five minuets later when Chantal joined them. "Now, what you need?" She smiled at Linda then looked at Sarah for the first time. The black woman clutched her throat and stepped back. "Baby why you bring such bad juju here to me?"

Linda grabbed the woman before she could flee. "Because you know how to fight dirty."

"Fight dirty….she's got dark magic on her already." Chantal pointed at Sarah. "You don't think we got enough of our own dark spirits, you go and bring something here to anger another?"

Sarah listened to the argument, not understanding any of it.

"She's in hiding." Linda insisted.

"Not in my house." Chantal pointed to the door.

"I not know you such coward." Linda said in an accent Sarah had not heard her use before.

"Coward?" the dark brown eyes of the black woman filled with fire. "I no coward."

"Then help us." Linda challenged.

The beautiful and exotic black woman looked at Sarah, "Come here girl." She placed a blood red nail under the girls chin. "Oh baby, you been playing with bad juju."

"Goblins." Sarah corrected.

"That what I say!" Chantal crowed, "Bad juju." The woman looked at Linda. "Who is this woman-child?"

Linda placed her hands on Sarah's shoulder. "My daughter."

Chantal made a face, and then looked back at the girl. "I help you, but you not gonna like it." The erotic creature placed her arm over the girl. "Leave her with me, you come back in a few hours." She led Sarah to the back. "We have some Blue Curacao tea, and you tell me how you come to be in this mess."

Linda watched her daughter disappear behind the curtain and took a deep breath. She walked to the door and found Jeremy standing on the curb waiting for her. She held a hand out to him, "Chantal accepted the challenge."

Jeremy looked at the store front and smiled. "This should be interesting."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth paced, something was nagging at him. Something felt…wrong. He could not lose the feeling. Something was out of place. He had not felt like this since….since Sarah had rejected him in the Escher like room. "Sarah." He drew a crystal from the air. "Show me the girl!" he demanded. The orb was silent, still and empty. Jareth began to shake with anger. "Show me the boy!" His voice roared. Again the crystal was empty. "Damn that girl, what has she done now?"

Pablo heard the roar and rushed to his Master's side. "What is it?"

"The girl is missing." He said loudly. "I don't know how, but she's missing…and so is the boy!" He moved past the Artist on his way to the elevator.

"Where are you going?" Pablo asked.

"To the castle."

"Why?" he was sure he wasn't going to like the answer.

"To call out the guard!" Jareth spat. He stood in the cubical, when the doors opened again he moved swiftly to the passage between the moral realm and his own. Jareth didn't stop until he reached the throne room. "Call out the guard." He shouted. "She must be stopped."

One goblin made the mistake of asking who must be stopped and found himself flying though the air after having been kicked aside.

"Find that girl and find my baby!" Jareth ordered sharply.

Goblins and other minions of the Goblin King raced thought the portal into the world of man.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah sat across from the exotic woman, "And I found the old Celtic symbols, had them put on medallions." She finished her explanations to the Voodoo priestess.

Chantal sipped her tea. "You either crazy or vey brave." Chantal laughed softly. "To take not one baby but two away from Goblin."

"Only one, just twice." Sarah said.

Chantal put her tea cup down. "Two." She said firmly.

"Oh but he does not think of me as a baby." Sarah said. "HE wants me to play the slave game."

"I'm not talking about you, Sarah Williams." Chantal said firmly. "You don't know, do you?" The beautiful black woman began to laugh.

"Know what?" Sarah watched the others face.

"You carry his git in you belly!" Chantal said knowingly, "and you don't even know it."

"His what?" Sarah choked on the tea.

"He not going like you running off with this baby anymore than him like you winning back you brother." The priestess mused.

"His what?" Sarah repeated.

"His baby." Chantal stood up and poured more tea for both of them. "And I would not be thinking o getting rid o it, either."

Sarah opened up her purse. "No, that's not possible…" she pulled out her pocket calendar and began going back ward. When was it, she looked tracing dates with her finger. "No."

The black priestess sat quietly watching.

"I just had…" she looked down, there was no red x, not a one since before Halloween. "Shit."

"Double that." Chantal said in agreement. "Now you gonna have hard time keeping that bastard at bay."

Sarah placed the calendar down on the table, began to thump her fingers over it. "No I won't. I'm going to find a nice big iron stake and drive it into his non existent heart!"

Laughing Chantal patted the hand doing the drumming. "Effect, but somewhat overkill."

"Kill being the operative word here." Sarah frowned.

Chantal was quiet a moment. "Oh oh," she heard the wind begin to howl. "He know you gone."

"He can't." Sarah looked up, she too heard the wind. "That's just the wind."

"That be one angry Fae!" Chantal walked out of the curtain to the shop and pointed toward the dark shadows on the street. "You want to tell me that is just the weather?"

"Goblins," Sarah said. "He's sent Goblins to track me down."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth paced the throne room, his hand at his worried lips. Where could she have gone? It had been hours since he'd sent the guards out to track her down. He looked up when he saw the small band of goblins milling about the entrance. "What is it?"

One was pushed forward by the others; he cowered as he approached on shaking knees. "Sire." He bowed deeply.

Jareth looked down at him. "What is it?" he repeated wearily.

"We…found the boy…."

Jareth looked at them, "You found the boy?" He closed his eyes. "Where?"

The cowering goblin whispered. "His crib."

Jareth's eyes darkened. "Impossible."

"It's true." One of the others said from behind a shield.

Jareth pulled a crystal from the air. "Show me the boy." He ordered calmly. The orb did nothing. "See?" He showed the dark orb to the group. "Nothing."

"The boy is in his crib, sire….but we cannot go near him." The cowering goblin cringed as he was sure he was about to be sent flying.

Jareth ignored the group and moved to the portal that would take him to Toby's nursery. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the boy sleeping in his own crib. It was the stabbing pain that halted his movements. He felt his knees buckle and he went down. He backed away from the crib on crouched limbs. "Iron?" he gasped aloud. "Damn that girl!" He pulled back and headed back to his kingdom where he collapsed on the dais and began to weep.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19.**

Chantal held one thing after the other up. "No, no, must be more subtle." She discarded the leather goods to a stand. "What you need has to be innocent."

"You mean like white lace?" Sarah thought of the painting over the bed in the Wilde house.

"Yes." Chantal began to smile. "White lace and white kidd lethere." She snapped her long fingers and laughed. "Got just the thing." She tossed the other items in her hands down. "Come with me." She led Sarah to the back of the dressing rooms. "I order this for a fine lady who runs a fine old family business here." She held out a kidd corset that had lace inserts. "But she got no time for this now, so we fit it to you, and order her another."

Sarah looked at the corset, "You're kidding."

"No," Chantal stood behind her and held it up to her. "I'm not kidding." She whispered in Sarah's ear. "When I get though with you, Miss Sarah Williams… the Goblin King won't know what hit him."

Sarah looked in the mirror. "Let's just hope he don't hit back."

"Not with you in the motherly way, he won't." Chantal said assuredly. "But unless you want to be ruled, you best learn how to deal with big bad Fae."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Pablo paced his studio; it had been two days since he'd seen the Goblin King. Two days since he'd heard the howl of pain. He heard the motor of Sophie's car, and rushed to the door. As she moved closer he pulled her into his arms. "We're in trouble, my darling." He warned.

"What's happened?" she asked.

"Sarah's gone missing." Pablo warned. "And Jareth is beside himself with grief."

"Missing? What do you mean miss?" Sophie took off her coat. "I saw her just before I left for New York."

"Well since Christmas eve she's been gone." The Artist sighed. "Jareth can't even find her on one of his crystals."

"I thought you told me he had her under observation." The blonde girl fretted. "Where could she…go?"

"It gets worse." Pablo warned. "She had a medallion of iron placed on the boy. Jareth can't go near him either."

"Iron?" The pale blonde went even more chalky white. "Where is he, where is the Goblin King?"

Pablo took her hands into his own. "Darling, I haven't told him yet that you know who he is."

"What does that matter now? What matters is the fact that our King needs our support." Sophie sounded years older than she was. "Where is he?"

"He went to his kingdom…and that was two days ago."

Sophie looked toward the main house from the door of the studio. "I don't like the storm clouds…it spells trouble."

Pablo placed hands on her shoulders. "Leave here, my dearest….forget you ever knew me."

"Not for a second." Sophie said placing her hands on his, "I'm in this for better or worse."

Pablo kissed her temple. "Then pray, Sophia…pray that Sarah is found."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah sat in the back seat of the cab, wondering how thing got to be so strange in her life. Years ago when her mother's mother had told her the fairy-stories she had thought they were just fables. Even when her father's mother began to speak of the wee folk, she had thought nothing of it. That was before the little red book had come into her life. Before she'd wished away her brother and had to battle the Labyrinth to get him back. Now she was battling again, but not for her brother.

Chantal had dressed her in an elaborate costume. Compete with a long white hooded coat. She looked like something out of a gaudy movie, but had to admit, she liked the feel and look. She crossed her legs and looked down at the spiky white heeled boot she was wearing. She lowered her leg again and leaned back. A few more moments and it was going to be the showdown of the century.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Pablo asked Hoggens if the Master had returned. Hoggens, with sadness shook his head no. Sophie placed a supportive hand on Pablo's sleeve. The three of them were lamenting in the foyer as the door opened. Pablo gasped an grabbed Sophie. "Sarah." Sophie said in alarm.

"Where is he?" She asked not really caring who answered.

"He's not here." Pablo said. "He's gone."

Sarah glared. "I'm not going to play games with you, Pablo…or what ever your name really is." She stood her ground. "Where is he? Where is the Goblin King?"

Hoggens knew the tone, he moved forward. "He's gone to his Kingdom, Lady Sarah." He bowed to her. "If you'll be so kind as to follow me, I'll show you the way."

Sophie reached out a hand, but pulled it back when she received Sarah's glare. "Sarah, I can explain." She whispered.

Sarah sighed heavily. "You don't have to, Sophie…I'm use to Jareth making friends betray me."

"I never…"

"Shut it!" Sarah ordered. "You did, you know you did, and I know you did." She looked at the blonde then over to the Artist. "I hope it was worth it to you." She looked at Hoggens. "Lead on."

Sophie watched her go, and then sobbed. "She hates me." She buried her face in Pablo's jacket. "I didn't think she'd hate me…."

"Hush my darling." Pablo soothed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

At the far end of the lowest level of the catacombs was a door, a large carved door with a grotesque Goblin face. The door was opened and Sarah passed though she steeled herself for the rage and battle.

Jareth sobbed like a broken hearted child, not even able to pull himself up to the throne, he lay on the steps. Goblins had fled, unable to console him. He moaned and sobbed.

Sarah followed the passage; she knew she was in the castle that lay at the center of the Labyrinth, somewhere in the heart of the Goblin city. If felt strange to be back here, the place where she'd won a great battle only to lose the war. The touches flickered in a breeze as she followed the well worn stone floors. The arch before her could only lead to the throne room. She heard the lamenting long before she stood in the arch.

Jareth heard footfalls, thinking it was more goblins trying to placate him he moaned. "Go away."

Sarah stood in the door and looked at him. "I've come a long way."

"Sarah?" He turned and red eyed looked though his tears to where the woman in white stood in the archway. "Sarah?" he repeated.

She said nothing, waiting for him to make a move.

He made an angry swipe at his eyes, tears stained his leather gloves. He stood up and snorted angrily as he glared at her. He felt more rage at that moment than he'd ever felt. He lunged at her; his long legs carried him swiftly from the dais to the arch way. He towered over her, threateningly, eyes wide with rage and blinding pain. He raised his hands into balled fists, and as he was about to bring them down, crumpled at her feet and placed his face into her abdomen. "Sarah." He cried as he swiftly placed arms about her. "Sarah." He cried harder now.

This was not at all the kind of battle she'd expected. His sobs racked him and her as well. She reached down, stroked his long fine hair. Jareth held tightly to her as she did.

"You left me." He moaned.

"Yes." She said softly, "I did."

"Why?" He looked up at her. "Why, Sarah? Why do you keep leaving me?"

"Because you act like such a jerk." She said looking down into his face.

He looked astounded. "How can you say that?"

Sarah shook her head, rolled her eyes and sighed. "Stand up." She ordered him.

Jareth complied, still wounded by her words. "I'm not a jerk."

She pulled a tissue from her pocket and dried his eyes as if he were a child and she an adult of many centuries. "I said you act like one, not that you are one."

He looked at her, "I couldn't find you, not even in my crystals."

"Its no fun having tricks played on one now is it?" she snapped at him. "You've been playing tricks on me ever since…."Sarah steamed at him. "Ever since that day you flew though my parent's window."

"Yes, Sarah." He hung his head like a badly behaved disobedient child. He sniffed. "I'm sorry, Sarah."

"This is going to stop! It's not way for a King to behave." She railed.

"No, Sarah." He agreed.

"And I won't have you teaching children such bad manners." She snapped.

"Oh Toby loves my manners." Jareth defended himself. "He loved being here, and I was really good with him. When he comes back I promise…"

"He's not coming back." Snapped Sarah. "That boat has sailed." She saw the crestfallen look. "Consider that your dry run."

"Dry run?" He blinked.

"Yes, consider that practice." She started to unbutton her coat.

"Practice?" Jareth wondered if he were losing his mind, or if not eating for two days had made him addled. "Why do I need practice?"

"So you don't corrupt the children." Sarah tossed her coat aside.

"I don't corrupt children." He defended. "Children love me…I'm great with children…its teenaged girls I've a problem with." He started to shout as she strolled past him and moved to the throne. The split in her gown went straight up to her thigh, almost to her hip. "In fact make that just one teenaged girl that I have trouble with …and Where do you think you're going?"

Sarah parked her self on the throne, crossed her leg dramatically and bounced the leg letting her spiky heel show. "Call the Goblins back." She said as if giving orders were second nature to her.

"I will not be told what to do." He bellowed turning to a goblin, "Call back the guard." He barked as he moved toward the throne. "Get off my throne, and bring back the baby!"

"No and no." She said bouncing her leg.

"Now see here!" He growled. "I'm the King around here!

"And we'll have a little less yelling, it's not good for the children." Sarah stated.

"What children, do you see any children? I don't see any children." Jareth was now standing on the dais with his hands on the arms of the throne.

"You will." She smiled sweetly as she added. "Daddy."

Jareth glowered, then lost all expression and keeled backward.

Sarah leaned back and simpered. "Chantal was right, the bigger they are, the harder they fall."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20.**

Jareth looked at the woman sitting on his throne, finding lying on the floor kept him from hitting it again, he stayed prone. "What did you call me?"

"Daddy." She repeated.

A self satisfied smirk played at his generous mouth, and he closed his eyes knotted his fingers behind his head. "Say it again, would you darling?"

Sighing she said, "Daddy."

He opened his eyes, "That makes you," he wriggled his brows at her. "Mommy."

"So I'm told." She nodded.

He looked at her, his Sarah, sitting so regally on the throne. "Well, well."

"Pretty pleased with yourself there aren't you?" She looked about the throne room. "Well get over it, buster we've got some hard negotiating to do here."

"No, no negotiating…" He was on his feet and advancing to the throne. "I'll accept nothing less than a complete surrender."

"I was just going to say the same thing." She pulled a white leather riding crop out of nowhere it seemed. Flicking it, it cracked in the air, and Jareth raised an impressed brow.

"Not bad, for an armature." Jareth said grudgingly. He took hold of the crop, once it was yanked free of Sarah's hand he tossed it over his shoulder. "But don't make threats you won't act upon, Sarah."

She raised her boot, putting it squarely with the spike in the center of his chest. "Don't push me, Jareth. I'm pissed and I'm hormonal. That could equal homicidal as well."

Jareth removed his gloves and tossed them away as well. He placed his naked hands on her calf. "Come, come precious, we've better ways to spend our time."

"Not if you're going to think you can walk all over me, we don't." She dug the heel into his garments knowing it was an act of aggression she could not take back.

Instead of anger, lust filled the eyes of the Goblin King. "That's my girl," he growled. "Savage and vengeful." He smiled down at her. "I'd like to see a lot more of this side of you."

"Knowing you, you will." She assured him.

Jareth took hold of her ankle with a firm grip, lifted the spike from his chest and bent forward, placing her leg over his shoulder. "Sarah, don't push me, I can be cruel."

"How well I'm aware." She batted her long lashes at him. "I've first hand experience of your cruel streak."

He shook his head, "I have only toyed with you, my sweet." He bent even closer. "Now get your pretty ass off my throne."

"No." she sighed. "I like it here."

"Sarah." His voice was taking on an edge.

"Be nice." She warned.

He looked at her leg over his shoulder. "What are your terms?"

"You surrender yourself to me." She said smoothly.

"Done," he said as he turned and sat with her leg draped over his shoulder, applying soft kisses to her knee.

Sarah smiled leaned back, and said. "New rules…if mama ain't happy…"

"Aint' nobody happy." He finishes. "Don't worry mama; Daddy is going to spend forever making you happy."

Reaching forward she gabbed a handful of the long Fae hair, she pulled it back. "You'd better be thinking of some way to placate my Father! He's gonna have a terrible fit. What with me having the baby of the pervert who lives in the Wilde house, and then to top it off me marrying him."

Jareth smiled. "Why Sarah, this is so sudden…"

"Can it." She let go of his hair.

Jareth sighed. "Sarah, you said children…that means more than one where I'm from."

"Yes, means that too where I'm from."

He stood up and pulled her to her feet as well. "You planning on having multiply births?"

"No," she put her hands about his neck. "I just know one will never be enough for the Goblin King."

He lifted her off her feet. "Would it be enough for my Queen?"

"No." she admitted. "But don't you ever call me Salve again."

"No, my Queen." He strutted off with his hard earned prize in his arms. "I won't."

Sarah placed her head on his shoulders. "How long will I be yours?"

"Forever, Sarah. Until the world falls down." He began to hum to her as he carried her to his bedchamber.


End file.
